I'll Be There
by broodyandcheery143
Summary: Beth Corcoran has a secret, a secret she cant tell anyone...a secret that is eating her inside. What happens when she searches for her birth parents? Will she finally have the courage to tell someone this secret? Not like every other Beth story..promise
1. Chapter 1

**So i know im already in the middle of a fic but i got the idea for this the other day and i couldnt get it out of my head so i decided to just go ahead and write it. I am going to continue my other story too, dont worry. My other story is titled Say A Little Prayer for You, for anyone who loves Quinn :)**

**Anyways im really nervous about this fic because i know what i want to do im just not sure if im writing it the right way so please please please review and tell me what you think because this is the first fic like this ive done and i would really appreciate your input. Even if you think its bad, let me know, but gently. **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the story and remember to review after.**

* * *

Chapter One

Beth Corkrin was lying on her bed, listening to her iPod. She always did her best thinking when she was listening to the classics. It was a Thursday night and Beth's mom would be leaving for the weekend tomorrow, which meant a whole weekend alone with her step-dad, she shuddered at the thought. Her and her step-dad had never gotten along to say the least. They both put on an act in front of her mom because they both knew she loved the other person, but it was getting harder and harder to fake.

She slid off her bed and made her way to her dresser, which had a large mirror above it. Beth stared at herself. She had wavy blonde hair that reached to her mid-back, and big hazel eyes. She didn't look anything like her mom, which is how she found out she was adopted. When she was ten she finally worked up enough courage to ask her mom why they didn't share any physical similarities and that's when the bomb had been dropped on her. Beth had always known, in a way, that she was adopted. She had always assumed, but it was then that it became real.

Her mom didn't tell her much, just that her parents were too young to raise her, but sometimes Beth couldn't help but wonder about them. What they looked like or if they were even still together. She felt guilty wondering these things, like it somehow made it seem like she loved her mother less, which wasn't true. She loved her mother dearly and they were very close, but ever since Jim came into her life, Beth couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a real father.

Beth was broken from her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in," she yelled to the person knocking, which Beth knew was her mom. Beth had always loved that her mother knocked before entering her room, it made Beth feel like she trusted her. Most parents barged into their kids room and even snooped around when the kids weren't home, but her mom had never been like that. The two of them had always trusted and been honest with each other, well maybe not completely honest. Beth had always kept her biggest secret of all from her mother.

"I just came in to see if you were okay," her mom said entering her room. "You seemed a little spacey at dinner. Is something on your mind?"

Beth sighed, it was now or never. "I wanted to ask you something and I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything, like I don't want you to think that I don't love you or anything, I've just been curious." Her mother lifted her eyebrows obviously wondering where this conversation was going. Beth decided to get right to the point. "I was wondering if you could tell me about my birth parents."

Her mom, Shelby, sighed and sat down on the bed next to her beautiful daughter. "I always knew this conversation would happen one day and now that you're 16 I guess it's only fair that I tell you everything." Beth let out a sigh of relief. She had been so worried her mom would take this the wrong way.

Her mom smiled and started to play with Beth's hair like she always did when they were talking. "I don't know a whole lot about your birth parents but I will tell you what I do know," she started. "Your mom's name is Quinn and your father's is Noah but everyone called him Puck. They were only 16 when they had you and they both knew they weren't mature enough or capable of being parents so young. Both your parents were part of the glee club when they went to McKinley and your mom actually gave birth to you right after their performance at regionals. I was coaching the opposing team and when I heard that she had given birth I felt there was some reason I needed to go. It was like fate. When I saw you in the nursery you were so cute and perfect and I had a feeling, a strong feeling, that you were special."

Beth's mind was already spinning so fast. This was more information than she had even hoped for. She could believe her parents went to McKinley, that's where she goes! And they had been in glee club just like she was now! She listened intensely as her mother continued. "Your parents love you, I know they do because I saw the way they looked at you, but they were so young and totally unprepared to raise a child." Her mom smiled. "Your dad's the one who named you Beth. He was very adamant about the fact that he wanted you to be called Beth and I decided that I would let them have one choice in your life so I kept the name." Beth smiled. She couldn't believe that her father had named her! "That's about all I know," Shelby finished. She looked at her daughter to see how she was reacting. "How do you feel?"

Beth didn't even know how to answer. "Excited, I guess to learn this much about them. It's something I've been wondering for a long time."

Shelby smiled at her daughter. "You know you get your blonde hair from your mother," she said as she continued to play with her daughter's hair. "You look so much like her sometimes that it amazes me." Beth smiled. She had always wondered where she got her hair from and if she looked like her parents at all. "You have your father's eyes though."

Beth smiled. She didn't know what to do with all this information, it was all spinning around in her head. She needed some time to just lie down and think about everything.

"Thanks so for understanding and telling me all this," she said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," her mom said pulling her into a gentle hug. "I'll give you some time to grasp all of this new information," Shelby said standing up. "Let me know if you need anything." Beth nodded and her mom gave her another smile before heading out the door.

Beth laid back on her bed and smiled. She couldn't believe her birth parents had gone to the very school she went to now. There had to be some kind of record of them somewhere. Beth lied there and thought about all this new information for hours before she finally drifted into an easy, deep sleep.

X-X-X-X-X

Beth's alarm clock went off at 6:30 as usual and for the first time, probably in her whole life, she hit the off button and practically jumped out of bed. She was actually excited to go to school today, she wanted to see if she could find anything else out about her parents, she wanted to know everything.

"Good morning," she said to her mom as she made her way into the kitchen. She had already gotten dressed and fixed her hair and now it was time for some breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie," Shelby said to her daughter as she handed her a banana. She usually cooked her daughter breakfast in the morning but she hadn't had time since she was leaving for New York in a few minutes.

Beth sat down at the table to eat her banana and a few minutes later she heard a honk in the driveway. "That's my ride," her mom said grabbing her suitcase. "I'll be back Sunday night," Shelby gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "You be good and have fun with Jim this weekend." Beth flinched at the mention of his name. She always dreaded her weekends alone with Jim, she just couldn't tell anyone why.

Beth pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she finished her banana and went to brush her teeth. She looked at her watch and realized if she didn't hurry she would be late. She grabbed her back pack and ran to her car.

It was a nice fall day in Lima, Ohio. It was jacket weather and the leaves on the trees were changing colors. Beth knew the one good thing about living in Ohio was that you got to experience all four seasons, but that was about the only good thing about living here.

Beth made it to school in time to make it to homeroom. She could barely pay attention in any of her classes because she was so excited for glee. She wanted to ask her teacher, Mr. Schuster, if he knew anything about her parents. She was almost sure he had been a teacher at McKinley sixteen years ago.

She arrived at glee early that afternoon, even before Mr. Schu. She was looking around the room when suddenly a thought hit her. If her parents had been a part of glee club when they were here that meant they had been in the glee club fourteen years ago when New Directions won nationals for the first time since Mr. Schu went to school here. She quickly ran over to a picture hanging on the wall. It was from nationals, fourteen years ago.

When Beth saw the picture she couldn't help but gasp. There was no mistaking the resemblance, it was almost like looking into a mirror. There, right in front of her, was a picture of her mom. She sat there for at least five minutes, mesmerized, not wanting to take her eyes off the beautiful, happy, blonde girl in that photograph. Suddenly she remembered that if her mom was in that picture, her dad would be too. It would be harder to pick out which one was her father because the only thing of his she had were the eyes. She squinted at the picture, trying to get a better look at each person's eyes.

"That was a great day," said a voice behind Beth and she jumped.

"Mr. Schuster you scared me," Beth said putting her hand on her heart to slow the beating. Mr. Schuster just smiled at her. "You know….you know who I am?" Beth felt stupid for phrasing it like that. Of course he knew who she was, she wanted to know if he knew that she was the daughter of two of the kids in the photograph.

Mr. Schuster nodded, he seemed to have understood what she as saying. "Yes I've known since the minute you walked through that door," he answered honestly. "How could I not you look so much like Quinn." Beth smiled, she never got tired of hearing that.

"So you…you knew them?"

"Very well," he smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down in the chair as he took the one next to her. "I guess your mom told you everything?"

Beth nodded. "Last night, she told me everything she knew about them."

"They were two amazingly talented performers," he told her. "Of course they were both the most hesitant to join glee club in the first place," he chuckled remembering how the two of them used to be. "Before your parents joined glee, they ruled the school. Your mom was the head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club and if you'll excuse my language, the biggest bitch in school." Beth's heart sunk. Her mother was a bitch? Mr. Schuster could sense her disappointment. "But you changed her."

"I changed her?" she asked mesmerized. How could she have changed her mother?

"When she found out she was pregnant with you she thought her life was over. She was kicked off cheerios and kicked out of her house and forced to move around from house to house while she was pregnant with you." Beth had always imagined her mom had had it hard, but never thought she would have had it that hard. Beth couldn't imagine being kicked out of your house at a time like that.

"But she made the beat of it, for you. Everything she did in those months was to make sure you were going to be a healthy, happy baby. You really made her realize that it isn't all about her all the time and that sometimes you have to put other people first. She's now one of the nicest people I know."

Beth had the biggest smile on her face. She was glad that she left an impression on her mom for the short time they were together. "Wow, I cant believe I did that."

"Yep, and you changed your dad, too." Beth held her breath, she wanted to know more about her dad. It seemed as if she already knew everything about her mom and nothing about her dad. "He was….well he was the school bully." Of course, it would turn out that her parents were the two meanest people in school. "But once he found out about you he cleaned up his act. It took him until after you were born, but he finally stopped slushying people and throwing kids in dumpsters. It all seemed childish and immature to him after you were born."

"Which one is he…I mean in that picture?" Beth wondered. Mr. Schuster got up and walked over to the picture and Beth followed at his heels.

Mr. Schuster smiled as he looked at the picture and pointed to a handsome guy in the back. He had his arms wrapped around her mom and he had the biggest smile on his face. She couldn't help but share the happiness and excitement that they were feeling in this photograph. If his arms were around her in the photo, maybe that meant they were still together.

"Are they still together?" she asked not really knowing if Mr. Schuster would know the answer or not.

Mr. Schuster shook his head slowly. "It didn't work out. Your mom headed off to college and your dad moved to New York to try and make it as a musician." Beth nodded, she understood that not every relationship could make it through anything.

Suddenly the warning bell rang and kids began to file into the classroom. "Thanks Mr. Schu for telling me about them."

"It was no problem," he said. She smiled at him before going to find where her best friend, Emerson, was sitting. She had so much going through her mind during glee she hardly paid attention at all, which was unusual for her because glee was her favorite class. She just had so much information swimming through her head. She had learned more about her birth parents in these past two days than she had ever dreamed of knowing. She loved them already, in her eyes they were perfect. She knew some day she wanted to meet them in person, she just wondered if they would want to meet her too.

* * *

**I know it started out kind of slow but i needed to give you backround. Next chapter will have a lot more drama :)**

**Next chapter will have some Quinn in it as well as more Beth and eventually there will be some Puck.**

**Reviews equal Love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed... it was more than i was even expecting and it made me so so happy! Also thanks to everyone who corrected me on Beth's last name. It apparently is Corcoran and not Corking... my bad i had no idea how to spell it so i just guessed. Next time i use her last name Ill make sure to spell it right :)**

**Also i have no idea what the newspaper for Cincinnati is called so i just made on up... so sorry if its wrong.**

**Remember to check out my other story "Say a Little Prayer for You".**

**Enjoy the next chapter and review after reading !**

* * *

Chapter Two

Quinn Patterson, formerly Quinn Fabray, was walking down the hall of her huge Victorian style house when she almost twisted her ankle falling on a toy car. "Ayden Joseph Patterson, what did I tell you about leaving your toys in the middle of the floor!" she yelled to her son who was watching TV in the next room. She waited a second before she heard tiny footsteps coming her way.

"Sorry mommy," he said with a smile. He bent down to pick up his toy car and Quinn couldn't help but smile, he was just too cute she couldn't stay mad at him.

"It's okay baby just remember to pick them up next time," she said in her soft, sweet tone. He nodded before going back to the next room to finish his TV show. She continued down the hall and made her way to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Ayden and Ella please go wash up for dinner it's almost ready," she called into the next room. She looked down at her phone and noticed she had a text from her husband, Joe.

**Working late tonight, don't wait up.**

Quinn sighed. This was the fourth night this week he was working late and Quinn felt like she hadn't seen her husband in weeks.

She was soon joined in the kitchen by her son and daughter. "What did you make for dinner mommy?" asked her six year old, Ella.

"Spaghetti and meat balls, your favorite," Quinn smiled at her daughter.

"Yay!" said the little girl throwing her skinny arms into the air.

"Ayd can you set the table?" She asked her eight year old son. He nodded and did as he was told. Quinn was very lucky because her kids were so well-behaved. She remembered the whole time she was pregnant with Ayden she had been so worried she would be a bad mother and that her kids would turn out rude and disrespectful. She was happy because she must have been doing something right.

The three of them ate dinner together. Quinn laughed as her kids told her about their day at school. When dinner was through Quinn washed the dishes as her kids watched Cars for the eight millionth time. After the movie was over it was time for a bath and then bed. Ayden went to bed no problem but it was Ella who put up a fight.

"I wanna see daddy," her little girl cried. It broke Quinn's heart to have to see this. As much as she missed her husband she was sure her kids missed their dad more. Ella had always been a daddy's girl but then Joe had gotten promoted and barely had time for family anymore and Ella was taking it the hardest.

"I know baby," she said rubbing the little girls back, "but daddy is at work and he won't get back until way after your bedtime."

"He's…always…at…work," Ella said through choking sobs.

"I know," Quinn didn't know what else to say. A tear fell down her cheek. She hated to see her daughter do this night after night because her dad wasn't home. This was not how her life was supposed to turn out. She gave up her baby in high school so she could have a better, happier life than she would've if she kept Beth, not a life where she saw her husband for a few minutes a day. She looked into her daughter's tear-filled eyes and decided wasn't going to take it anymore. She was going to talk to her husband tonight about the situation.

"How about mommy lies in bed with you until you fall asleep?" Quinn said. She wiped her daughter's red, splotchy face and laid in her bed next to her. She continued to gently rub her daughter's back until she finally cried herself to sleep.

When Quinn knew her daughter was asleep she quietly pulled back the covers and got out of the bed. She gave her daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. When she was in her room she changed into her pajamas and relaxed in her bed. She opened the drawer next to her bed and got out her bible. She opened it up to the book of Ruth where she kept her most sacred possession. She took the photograph out of the page and held it gently in her hands. She smiled as she looked at the beautiful baby in the picture. She knew the baby in this picture was a baby no longer, she was now sixteen years old, but this picture was the only thing she had to remember the daughter she gave up sixteen years ago.

Quinn never knew why but she never told Joe about Beth. She never told Joe much about high school, it had been a bad time for Quinn that she did not like to relive. It all started when she got pregnant and was kicked out of her house, then all the baby drama with Finn and Puck. The worst part was when she had to give Beth up. It was the hardest decision she had ever made but she never regretted it; she always knew it was the right choice. After things had finally calmed down and she thought it would get better, her parents went through an awful divorce. She went to college hoping to escape her past and since she went to college she hasn't talked to anyone from high school, including her parents.

Quinn felt a tear race down her face and she quickly wiped it away. She turned the bible to Revelations where another picture was. It was a picture of her and Puck at sectionals. It had been taken just before her water broke and she gave birth to Beth. Even though Quinn was only pregnant for nine months, whenever she looks back at high school she, for some reason, always pictures herself pregnant. She figured it was some trick her mind was playing on her, showing her she cant escape her past.

She looked down at the boy she had once loved. Oh, who was she kidding she still loved him and probably always would. She knew he was the love of her life. She loved Joseph, she did, but she never got the butterflies when Joe would accidentally brush his arm against hers like she did when Puck had. She still got butterflies in her stomach when she thought about him. She couldn't help but wonder where he was now and ponder about how his life had turned out.

She was broken from her thoughts at the sound of her phone vibrating. She figured it was Joe calling to tell her good-night but when she looked down at her phone it said Private. She decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello." No one answered but she could hear breathing on the other line. "Hello," she repeated. She sat there for a couple more seconds. "If you don't say something I'm going to hang up." She had a little more annoyed.

She was just about to end the call when a small voice came from the other line. "Hi, my name is Beth….I think I'm your daughter."

X-X-X-X-X

When Beth pulled into her driveway she was happy to find that Jim was not home from work yet. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about her parents all day. She wanted nothing more in the world than to talk to one of them, to hear their voice, except maybe to have her mom home so she didn't have to be alone with Jim. Beth gulped, she didn't want to think about this weekend, she knew how it was going to work out, like it had once a month for the three years he had been married to her mom.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, like she always did and went into her room. She opened her laptop and before she knew it she found herself typing the words Quinn Fabray into Google. Beth didn't expect to find anything useful, but the first thing that popped up was a newspaper article from the Cincinnati Times. It was an engagement announcement from nine years ago. It was announcing the wedding between Quinn Elizabeth Fabray and Joseph Daniel Patterson, the son of the most prominent lawyer in Cincinnati. Beth smiled. Even if her mom didn't marry her father, at least she married someone wealthy who would be able to take care of her.

Beth was also excited by the fact that she now knew her mother's married last name and where she lived, which meant she could look her up in the phonebook. Even if she just called and hung up at least she could hear her voice, if only for a second. She went to the online phonebook and typed in Quinn Patterson, Cincinnati, Ohio. Beth wasn't surprised there was only one hit, Quinn wasn't the most common name in the world.

Beth took a deep breath and dialed the number. She only let it ring once before she chickened out and hung up. Come on Beth, you can do this, she thought to herself. This was her chance to hear her mother's voice. She dialed the number again and this time she wasn't going to chicken out.

The phone rang five times and Beth was scared it was going to go to voice mail until suddenly she heard the most perfect sound in the world, her mother's voice. "Hello," she said. Her voice was soft and sweet, everything Beth had ever imagined it would be. There was something so warm and inviting about her voice and it made Beth want to melt.

"Hello," she heard the voice again. Beth wanted to say something, anything, but it was like her tongue had become paralyzed and she couldn't speak anymore. "If you don't say something I'm going to hang up," came the voice again, a little more agitated this time. Beth didn't want her to hang up.

Finally she was able to say, "Hi my name is Beth," she paused and took a deep breathe. "I think I am your daughter." She held her breath, not knowing how Quinn was going to react. Now there was silence on the other end of the phone. Beth was about to hang up, she obviously didn't want to talk to her.

After a few silent moments Beth could hear crying on the other line. "Beth?" came her mothers sweet voice, more silent this time and labored from crying.

"Yes, it's me," Beth said starting to cry herself. She couldn't believe this was really happening to her. She never thought this moment would happen.

"Oh Beth," Quinn cried. "How…how is your life?"

"It's good," Beth smiled. "I go to your old school and I'm in glee club. Mr. Schuster told me all about you today."

"I hope it was good," Quinn said her voice lighter and happier now.

Beth laughed, "It was."

It was silent for a couple more seconds before Quinn spoke up again. "I think about you everyday," she said honestly. It felt so good for Beth to hear those words, to know she wasn't forgotten.

"I think about you, too," she said shyly. Beth wanted to stay on the phone and talk to Quinn all night but much to her dismay at that moment Jim walked through the door.

"Beeettthhhh!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Beth flinched, he was already drunk.

"I…I've got to go," Beth said as she heard her step-father's footsteps grow closer and closer. She didn't want to but she had to close her phone before Quinn could answer. She practically threw her phone onto the bed and sat down at her desk like everything was normal.

"Who were you talking to?" Jim yelled as he stormed into her room. She jumped a little in her chair.

"N…No one," she cried. "It was my computer." She knew what was coming and she closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from shedding. He made his way over to where she was sitting and picked her up by her shoulders. She tried not to scream as he carried her over to the bed and threw her down. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, like it wasn't happening. But it was hard to ignore the fact that he was now pulling down her shorts and then her underwear. She knew better than to fight back, last time she did she ended up with a bruise the size of a softball on her back. She knew that if she stood still and let it happen it wouldn't hurt.

The only thing that got her through it was the sweet, soft sound of her mothers voice. Over and over in her head she heard her birth mom say, "I think about you everyday." She knew Quinn was probably thinking of her right now and the conversation they had just had. She was probably wondering why Beth had gotten so scared and hung up so fast. Beth knew Quinn enough by now to know that if she knew what was happening to her daughter she would not stand around and let it happen, she would do something about it.

Beth didn't blame Shelby for what was happening to her because there was no way for her to know what her husband was doing to her daughter. Beth had wanted to tell her mother a hundred times what happened to her when she went to New York once a month. She had been going ever since Beth was seven years old and she became the head of the theatre department at the local community college. Once a month her and the other employees in the department went to New York for a weekend of Broadway plays. Beth would do anything to be in New York watching some amazing Broadway play, instead she was here lying on her bed, alone, underneath her step-dad.

Finally it was over. It had been ten minutes of pure agony, but finally it was done. Jim gave her a crooked, drunk smile and Beth's whole body shuddered. He kissed her on the cheek and Beth threw up in her mouth, keeping it from going all over her floor. She couldn't move, her body was paralyzed. She lied on her bed, naked, for what seemed like hours before she was able to move. She wanted to call Quinn again, to hear her voice, to hear her tell her everything was going to be alright but she decided against it.

One thing was for sure, though, she wasn't going to let this happen to her for two more years before she graduated. When her mom got home she was going to tell her everything because she couldn't take this anymore, she wasn't going to take this anymore.

Beth cried on her bed for the rest of the night. She cried loud sobs. She knew no one would be able to hear her anyway. By now Jim was passed out on the couch and would not remember what happened when he woke up in the morning, but Beth would always remember what happened. She knew she would never be able to get it out of her mind, ever. Before she knew it she had cried herself into a deep, painful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**First i want to start by apalogizing for taking so long but ive been so busy lately and with school starting in a couple weeks it probably wont die down. Im going to do my best to update at least once a week but the more reviews i get the more i will update.**

**Also for a little while i accidently had chapter 2 posted twice so if you read it while that happened i have fixed it and chapter 1 is back up so you may want to go back and read it so you wont be confused. Sorry for all the mix up there.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please continue to do so, it means so much to me everytime i get one :)**

**Lastly thanks to my amazing beta scarlett88... thanks for taking your own time to make this chapter amazing!**

**Enjoy the chapter and remember to review when youre done!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"_Hi my name is Beth…I think I'm your daughter."_

Quinn suddenly forgot how to breathe. Her daughter, Beth, was calling her. _Was this some kind of joke or was this real? _Quinn sat, paralyzed on her bed for a few moments before remembering that the only way to find out would be to ask.

"Beth?" she said as silent tears made their way down her face. This was so unexpected that Quinn didn't quite know how to react. All she knew was that her girl, her baby girl was on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, it's me," came the gentle voice of her daughter. Quinn had longed to hear the sweetness of that voice for sixteen years. She felt as if she could sit and listen to Beth's voice for hours.

"Oh Beth," Quinn said, tears still flowing from her eyes like a waterfall. "How… how is your life?" She asked. She knew it was probably a stupid question but she had to make sure her baby was okay, that she had in fact done the right thing sixteen years ago by giving her up.

"It's good," she heard Beth's voice say a little lighter this time. "I go to your old high school and I'm in glee club. Mr. Schuster told me all about you today."

"I hope it was good," Quinn said her tears finally starting to subside. Mr. Schuster had been the main adult influence in her life for most of high school and had watched as she turned from the self-centered queen bee to the sweet and caring person she was today.

She heard Beth laugh on the other line and she was suddenly breathless. Her daughter's laugh was so much like her own that it made Quinn's heart ache. "It was."

It was silent for a couple of minutes as Quinn contemplated what she wanted to say next. She wanted to choose her words carefully; this could be the only opportunity she would ever have to talk to her daughter. "I think about you everyday," she finally said. She wanted Beth to know that even though she wasn't physically present in her life, she had never forgotten about her.

"I think about you, too." Quinn closed her eyes and smiled, imagining what her daughter looked like at the moment. Did she have her blonde hair or her tiny petite hands? Quinn didn't know if she would ever find out but just hearing her voice was more than she ever imagined.

Suddenly Quinn heard a loud yell on the other end of the line. "I…I've got to go," she heard Beth say, in a panicked tone. Before Quinn had time to say anything Beth had hung up and the call had ended. Quinn sat on her bed for at least five minutes just staring at her phone. _Did that really just happen to her?_ She began to cry, a mix of shock and happiness. She then became worried. Why had Beth hung up so fast and why was her voice so panicked. Quinn tried not to worry herself. There could be a million reasons why she had to hang up and Quinn tried not to think of any bad ones.

All night Quinn sat in her bed thinking about what just happened. She wanted to call Beth back more than anything but knew she couldn't. She prayed that someday Beth would call her again, she wanted to know everything about her life and she wanted to tell her how much she loved her…she didn't get a chance to tell her during the phone call.

Quinn didn't know how long she sat on her bed before she heard the front door open and the sound of familiar footsteps making their way to her bedroom. Soon her door opened and in the doorway stood her tall, handsome husband. She could tell he was

surprised to see she was still awake.

"I didn't think you were up," he said walking to the dresser, taking off his work clothes and changing into his pajamas.

"I decided to stay up…I needed to talk to you." Quinn had actually forgotten her original plan to stay up and talk to her husband; she had been so distracted when Beth had called- but now she was pulled back to the reality of her life.

"What about?" he asked as he went into their bathroom to brush his teeth. Quinn decided to wait patiently for him to come back into the room.

"I just…I think you need to be home more often," she blurted out. She knew her husband hated when she told him what to do but she couldn't live like this anymore.

"You know I try to be home as much as I can, but ever since my dad's become ill there's so much more work for me to do."

"Then hire a new partner for Christ's sake!" Quinn said throwing her hands up into the air, her voice raising slightly as she became more irritated.

"It's not that easy Quinn," he answered.

"You know what's not easy?" Quinn began, her voice rising even more. "What's not easy is watching as your daughter cries herself to sleep, night after night, because she misses her dad. What's hard is to see the look on your kid's faces when you tell them their dad is not going to be home for dinner…again."

"It's not like I like being away all the time," his voice rising to match hers. "But someone has to make a living to support this family."

"We were doing just fine on your salary before the promotion." Quinn didn't understand why this was so unimportant to him. Didn't he miss his family as much as they missed him?

"Don't you understand Quinn? This is the job I've been working my whole life to get! Everything I've worked so hard for is finally paying off."

Quinn did feel bad, she knew he had been waiting for a job like this since he was five and decided he wanted to be a lawyer like his father, but was a job really worth what was happening to his family? "This stupid job is causing our family to fall apart!" she said as a stubborn tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away as quickly as she could.

"Okay Quinn why don't I just quit my job! I'll just sulk around the house all day, miserable that you made me give up my dream."

That statement was like a blow to Quinn's chest. "This family should be your dream!" she said not even caring anymore as more and more hot tears rolled down her pale skin. "Why don't you seem to be as invested into this family as everyone else?" "Not invested in this family!" Both their voices were at their highest volume at this point. "I'm busting my ass, working 16 hour days to make sure this family has enough money for everything they need!"

"What this family needs, Joseph, is you!"

"I can't do this anymore!" he yelled, shaking his head, stomping towards the door.

"Don't you dare leave, Joseph!" Quinn yelled to him. "We are not done here!"

"I think we are." Quinn watched in amazement as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Quinn was too angry and too tired to chase after him. Instead she collapsed in her bed. Maybe it was a good thing she had not kept Beth, it kept her from having to live through the craziness that was her birth family, but Quinn had two more kids to think about, two kids who were sleeping just down the hall and who deserved better. Quinn pulled to covers up over and her head and slowly cried herself to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X

Noah "Puck" Puckerman was awoken, as usual, by the light that streamed through the single window in his small New York apartment. He looked to his right to see an unfamiliar woman lying next to him, sleeping. He let out a sigh as he tried to remember the events that had taken place the night before, and as usual Puck couldn't remember. He pulled the covers off himself before making his way over to his small kitchen to make a pot of coffee; it always helped with the hangover. He got dressed while waiting for the coffee maker to finish and when it finally was he poured it into his coffee thermos before grabbing his keys and heading out the door to go to work. He didn't even bother leaving a note for the girl lying in his bed, she would be gone before he got back- they always were.

As Puck walked the three blocks to the diner where he worked he couldn't help but think about how his life had turned out nothing like he had expected. After Quinn had decided to give the baby up for adoption sixteen years ago, the two began to grow apart. Puck was mad that she had not given him a chance to be a good father and Quinn was afraid to face him because she knew he resented the fact that she had given Beth up. Even through all that, Puck had never stopped loving her, he lost his breath every time she entered a room. It had taken him a year to work up the guts to tell her how he still felt. He pulled her aside one day after glee, fourteen years ago, so he could tell her what he was feeling.

"_Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Puck asked the beautiful blonde girl sitting in front of him. Puck could see hesitance in her eyes but she nodded anyway. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you this past year," he said, his face focused on the ground. He had never been one to share his feelings. "I just…I didn't really know how to act after, well, after Beth and everything." He looked up into her face and saw the pain in her eyes._

"_It's okay Noah, I understand. I mean I know you wanted to keep her but I just couldn't…I wasn't ready." He watched as a single tear made its way down her perfectly pale cheek. He reached out and wiped it away with his finger, feeling the electricity as his skin touched hers. _

"_I know," he said softly. "And I don't blame you for the choice you made." She furrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows at him. "I mean, I did at first, but I was just angry back then. I was a confused kid but I've had time to grow up this past year and I've realized you made the right choice. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure it out."_

"_I'm glad you finally came around," she said giving him a small, fragile smile. _

_He took her hand; it was so small inside of his. He looked up into her beautiful hazel eyes and his heart almost melted. They were so full of pain from everything that had happened to her the last two years;_

_first Beth and now her parent's ugly divorce. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his strong arms and keep her there forever, to make sure nothing else bad could ever happen to her again. "I need to tell you that I love you, I never stopped loving you." _

_She shook her head. "Noah, I can't do this with you." His heart sunk. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting to get out of her. _

"_Why not?" he asked, unable to disguise the disappointment in his voice. _

"_I just, I'm going to college in a couple months, hours away from here. I need to get away from everything for a little while. I need some time without any stress or drama."_

_He took a step closer. "If you take me back I promise I will do everything I can to keep you from hurting anymore."_

_She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I just can't do this." She took her hand away from his and quickly collected her books and headed towards the choir room door._

"_Quinn," he called out to her. For a split second she hesitated at the sound of him saying her voice and he convinced himself she was going to stop, turn around, and jump into his arms, giving him a second chance at loving her but instead she continued through the door and didn't turn back. _

Puck finally arrived at work and was forced back to reality as the requests of annoying customers filled his ears.

X-X-X-X-X

It was Sunday which meant Beth's mom would finally be coming home that night. Beth, not wanting to be in the house all day with Jim, decided to go and hang out at her best friend, Emerson's house. Beth was lying on Emerson's bed trying not to think about the events that had transpired this past weekend.

Beth could feel a tingle of heat go through her back when she realized her best friend was staring at her. She turned over to face her friend, who was sitting at the chair for her desk.

"Are you okay?" Emerson finally asked after a couple minutes of staring at Beth.

Beth nodded, putting on her best fake smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Emerson furrowed her eyebrows at her best friend.

"You've been lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling with this weird glassy expression for the past hour. There's got to be something you're not telling me." Beth knew she couldn't hide her weekends alone with Jim forever. She seriously considered telling her friend everything, telling her about her mom's monthly trips and everything that happened with Jim, maybe it wouldn't be as hard as she imagined.

"You're right I have been hiding something." She swallowed hard. "I, well, I…I talked to my birth mom on the phone Friday night," she chickened out. It was true, talking to Quinn on the phone was big news, but she had really wanted to tell Emerson about Jim. She just couldn't get the words out her mouth because as soon as she said them, they became real and she couldn't pretend that nothing was wrong anymore, she would have to face reality.

"What you talked to your birth mom!" Emerson practically screamed as she jumped out of her seat and joined Beth on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Beth shrugged. "I don't know it's still all new to me and everything."

"Tell me everything. How did you even find her number?" Emerson was now lying on her stomach, her elbows on the bed and her tiny fists holding up her head. She was clearly ready for a story. Beth took a deep breath as she went through the whole story, starting from the beginning, telling her about how she had finally gotten the courage to ask Shelby about her birth mom and ending with the phone call. The only part she had left out was the part about Jim barging into her room, drunk, and making her hang up.

When she was finally done with her story she looked at the clock to see that another hour had gone by. "I…I should go my mom should already be home by now," Beth said quickly getting to her feet.

"I'm really glad you got to talk to her," Emerson said, also standing up. She pulled her best friend into a tight hug and it was all Beth could do not to break down in her arms. She ended the embrace and gave her friend one more forced smile before leaving her room and finally her house and driving home.

On the drive home Beth decided she was going to tell her mom. She had chickened out when it came to Emerson but her mom was different, she needed to know. No matter how painful it was going to be her mom deserved to know the truth. Beth had been keeping this secret for too long and she knew if she didn't tell someone soon she would explode.

When Beth opened the door to the house she was surprised to find the lights in the kitchen were off. She was almost sure her mom would be home by that time. She was walking to the living room when she suddenly heard the sound of laughter, it was her mother, but why were the lights off? She quietly walked to the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen and peered her head around the corner. What she saw made her want to vomit. Her mom and Jim were lying on the couch, tangled in each others arms. There were rose petals sprawled across the whole floor. Her mom and Jim were talking and laughing. Beth took one look at the huge smile on Shelby's face and knew she couldn't tell her the truth. Her mom was so happy, how could she take that away from her? Her mother's happiness was more important than her own. She quietly turned around and tip toed to her bedroom. She got out her iPod and put the headphones into her ears, turning the volume as loud as it could go so she could drown out the noises coming from down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter...it totally made my whole week :)**

**Thanks again to my amazing beta Scarlett88 for making this story even better!**

**Enjoy and please leave a review after...i love to know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter Four

When Beth's alarm clock went off Monday morning she was already awake. She had barely even slept five hours that whole weekend because every time she closed her eyes she could see and feel him on top of her. Normally she could push the events of her weekends with Jim to the back of her mind but now she was struggling.

She slowly got out of bed and went into her bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she noticed how big the dark circles under her eyes had gotten. She knew she was probably going to have to load on the make-up. She put her hair wavy blonde locks into a ponytail, too tired to do anything else with it. She picked out a pair of jeans and her favorite pink jacket and put them on before making her way into the kitchen.

"Good morning baby," Shelby said to her daughter as Beth took a seat at the kitchen table. She put a plate of pancakes in front of the teenager and was surprised to see that her daughter did not dig in right away.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Shelby asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter. "Pancakes are your favorite and you haven't even touched them."

"I'm just not that hungry," Beth answered. The truth was she hadn't eaten anything since Friday night and she knew if she forced herself eat something she would end up vomiting it up so she didn't even bother.

"Are you sick?" Shelby asked, her chocolate eyes filled with worry.

"No I just ate a big dinner at Emerson's last night," Beth lied. Her mom accepted that as a reasonable excuse. Shelby sat down and took Beth's pancakes, eating them herself.

"So I didn't get a chance last night to ask you how your weekend was," Shelby said.

Beth used all her power to keep herself from shuddering. She put on her best fake smile and lied. "Oh it was great. Emerson and I went to the movies Friday night with Jake and Andrew and I spent all of Saturday working on my solo." The truth was Beth had not worked on her solo the whole weekend, which was very out of character for her. She had always been the most devoted member of the current glee club.

"That's my girl," Shelby said standing up and placing a kiss on the top of her daughter's head.

"How was New York?" Beth asked, eager to change the subject.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Shelby said.

Beth furrowed her brows. "What about?"

"Well it's actually a long conversation that there is no time for before school," Shelby explained. "I thought maybe the two of us could have dinner tonight and talk about it."

"I guess," Beth said giving her mom a weird look. She didn't know what this was about but it was starting to kind of freak her out.

Beth looked at her watch before standing up from the table. "I've got to go mom, I'll see you tonight." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her backpack and heading out to her car.

When she arrived at school she went to homeroom and then algebra first period and then glee second period.

Beth was so tired, though, she barely even participated in glee, which was very rare for her. Even though she was only a sophomore she was without a doubt the best singer in there and definitely the most dedicated.

Beth couldn't stop replaying the events of that weekend over and over in her head like a never ending movie reel. She also couldn't stop thinking about her talk with Quinn and now her mom had news to tell her tonight. Beth felt like if it was anything big she might explode. This was all just too much for one person to handle in a single week.

"Beth are you feeling okay?" Mr. Schuster asked her when he noticed she wasn't participating in the vocal exercises.

"Yea, I'm just tired is all," she said.

"Do you want to go and talk in the hall for a minute?" He said it as a question but the way his voice sounded it was definitely a command. Beth knew better than to say no so she nodded and headed towards the choir doors.

"Shane, you're in charge until I get back," Mr. Schuster yelled to the leading male singer. "Just finish the exercises and I should be back in a minute." Shane nodded and Mr. Schuster joined Beth out in the hall.

"Beth I know you've had a lot on your mind lately. I know learning all this new information about your birth parents can be a bit much. I was just wondering if you are okay, if you want to talk about it?" He looked at her with worry in his eyes. Beth wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell everyone these days but she couldn't find a way for the words to escape her mouth.

"Thanks Mr. Schuster but I think I'll be fine," she said giving him her award-winning fake smile. Beth figured she would be famous one day because she had gotten so good at acting it was like second-nature to her by now.

"Okay well if you ever change your mind you know where my office is," he said. He was about to put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance when Beth suddenly flinched and backed away. She quickly walked back into the classroom, leaving Mr. Schuster alone in the hallway confused.

Beth silently cursed herself for what she did in the hallway. She couldn't help it though. When she saw his hand coming towards her she couldn't help but picture _him_ coming to touch her. Before she knew what she was doing she flinched and backed away. She was embarrassed by her actions so she ran inside the classroom, hoping he wouldn't come in and ask her about it in front of everyone.

She was relieved when he walked in and acted as if nothing happened but she couldn't help but notice him look over at her every couple minutes, trying to figure out what that whole thing was about.

X-X-X-X-X

Will Schuster arrived home from work that afternoon to find his stunning wife hard at work in the kitchen. "Hello beautiful," she said pulling the redhead into a deep kiss.

"Eeeeww that's gross." Will and his wife, Emma, quickly pulled away from each other at the sound of their daughter's voice. Will just laughed but Emma looked a little flustered. He knew his wife had problems with PDA, especially in front of their daughter.

"No it's not because I love your mama," Will said walking over to his little girl and swooping her into his arms, her orange curls falling in front of her tiny face. "And I love you too," he said before he gave his little girl a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and hugged her daddy tight.

"Dinner's ready," Emma said breaking up the love fest. Will set his daughter down so she could go wash up for dinner. He looked over to see his wife setting the table, obviously still upset about what had just happened.

"Oh it's not going to kill the girl to see her parents kiss," Will said as he walked closer to her.

"I know I just don't like it is all," she said shaking her head. Will decided he didn't want to press the issue. His wife suffered from OCD and even though she has gotten a lot better over the years he knew she was still sensitive about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry," he said kissing her forehead gently. "It won't happen again."

"Good," she said sitting down at the table. Will joined her and a minute later they were also joined by their daughter.

"So Sophey how was school today?" he asked his eight year old.

She started on some story about a kid who cut some girl's hair but Will really wasn't listening. He couldn't help but think about Beth and the way she had acted earlier. _Was he out of line putting his hand on her shoulder? _Will asked knew Beth had a lot going on in her life right now, maybe she was just antsy. He considered talking to Emma about what happened. She was the school's guidance counselor after all; maybe she could talk to Beth.

When dinner was over Will bathed Sophey and read her a story before putting her to bed. When he was done he wasn't surprised to see that his wife was still in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. She didn't trust dish washers or anyone else to wash her dishes besides herself. She was the only one who knew how to clean them the way she liked and although it was nice for Will to never have to clean he sometimes felt guilty about all the work she did around the house.

"Em, I need to talk to you about something," he said walking over to the sink where his wife was. She nodded for him to go on. "Well you know Beth Corcoran right? She's in my glee club."

"Yes," she answered as she scrubbed a pot for the fourth time.

"Well you probably know then that she's the daughter of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman." Emma nodded again and Will continued. "Well on Thursday night her mom told her all about her adoption and she came to me on Friday asking me about it so I told her everything I knew about her birth parents and I guess it was a lot to take in because today at glee she was very spacey and quiet which is very unlike her."

Emma nodded knowing where this conversation was going. "And you want me to talk to her about it?"

"That would be great," he said gently placing a kiss on her cheek. He was about to go and grade papers when he suddenly remembered what happened in the hallway that afternoon. He decided against telling his wife about it, figuring it was nothing. He shrugged to himself before heading into the living room to grade those papers.

X-X-X-X-X

Beth was nervous about dinner with her mom that night. She didn't know what her mom wanted to tell her. Beth hoped and prayed that she was going to tell Beth she was leaving Jim but all hope diminished when she remembered how happy her mom and Jim were when she arrived home the previous night.

Whatever it was it was probably going to be pretty big because her mom was taking her out to a restaurant so they could talk about it just the two of them. Beth let out a sigh of relief; at least it was one less night she would have to spend with Jim.

The mother and daughter were sitting at the table together making small talk when Beth decided to be the one to start the conversation. "So what did you want to tell me?" Beth asked anxiously.

"Well I know this news is going to come as quite a shock to you and I don't want you to me mad at me for not telling you earlier but trust me I had my reasons and…"

Beth cut her mom off. "Mom enough rambling just tell me what it is," Beth said out of frustration and curiosity.

"Well, I've been lying to you about New York," she started and Beth quickly became more anxious about where this conversation was headed. "I mean I have been going to New York," Shelby continued, "I just haven't been going with people from work."

"Who have you been going with then?" Beth asked curious as to what any of this had to do with her.

"I've been going alone actually….to meet up with somebody."

Beth gasped. Was her mom having an affair? "With whom?" she wondered.

"Well that's what I wanted to tell you." Shelby took a deep breath before continuing, not sure how her daughter would take the news. "Beth, you have a sister."

Beth's jaw dropped. That was so far off what she was expecting her mom to say that it took her a second or two to process it.

"I have a sister?" Beth repeated just to see if she had heard right.

Shelby nodded. "Her name is Rachel and she lives in New York. She's been doing plays on Broadway ever since you were seven so once a month I head up there to see her show and catch up with her."

"W…why didn't you tell me?" Beth wondered. "Why haven't you mentioned her? I mean there are no photographs of her in the house or anything…"

"That's because I gave her up for adoption when I had her," Shelby said interrupting her daughter.

This was all too much for Beth. _She had just found out about her birth parents and now she had a sister? How many other people were going to randomly appear in her life? And her mom had given her sister up for adoption? Why would she give a baby up for adoption and then adopt one? Had she just adopted Beth to replace the empty hole in her heart she had after giving up Rachel? Was she just some sort of consolation prize to the real daughter she always regretted giving away? _All these thoughts were swarming through Beth's head and she tried to slow down and comprehend each one.

"The reason I'm telling you this now," Shelby continued, "is because Rachel is coming into town next week to visit her dads and she said she would really like to meet you."

"Wait," Beth said trying to process all this information. "Why haven't you told me about this before?

Shelby sighed. "I've always wanted to tell you Beth but I was scared you wouldn't understand so I wanted to wait until you were older and more capable of comprehending this whole situation. She's wanted to meet you for years now but I always said it wasn't the right time and now, well, she's coming into town and I figured why not?"

"I just can't believe I have a sister," Beth said astonished. Ever since Beth was five she's wanted a little brother or sister to play with and keep her company but her mom had always told her it was impossible that she wasn't able to have kids and that Beth was her miracle baby. Now she was learning that her mom had lied to her?

"I thought you couldn't have kids." Beth pointed out.

"Well I can't anymore. A couple years after Rachel was born there was an incident and I had to have surgery and well, that was that."

Beth nodded. "Well when does she want to meet?"

Shelby's face lit up. "So you want to meet her?"

"I might as well," Beth said. "I mean I've always wanted a sister and who am I to turn one away." Beth laughed lightly trying to ease the tension that had grown between her and her mom.

"Oh Beth I'm so happy," Shelby smiled as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "And I know Rachel will be happy too; she's coming in town on Friday and would like to have dinner with us that night." "Sounds good," Beth smiled.

That night Beth lay in her bed trying to comprehend the events of that night. She had a sister who lived in New York and did Broadway plays. That was Beth's dream to be on Broadway some day and now she knew someone who was.

Beth was so caught up in all the sister stuff that she didn't even have time to think about Jim and for the first time in days she slept though the whole night without any nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh this update took 3 weeks... well i have excuses :) first my computer was screwed then cross country started then school started and besides me having a life my beta does also so he it is finally...chapter 5.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviwed last chapter...someone brought a good point to my attention so ill clear it up. When i was writing this i forgot Shelby was a surrogate so for this story were going to pretend she wasnt a surrogate and gave Rachel up for adoption. Thanks whoever informed me.**

**I hope to never take 3 weeks to update again and if it get lots of reviews i can guarantee it wont take that long so please please review and i will make sure to update. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Quinn looked at the clock next her bed and sighed. It was midnight and her husband still had not arrived home from work. Ever since their big blow out a few days earlier he had been home even less than usual. Quinn would have never started that fight if she would have known it would back fire so badly.

Lately Quinn caught herself staring off into space for minutes or hours at a time just thinking. She couldn't get the sound of Beth's sweet voice out of her head and she ached to call her daughter and hear her voice again but she was afraid it would be too much for Beth and even though Quinn didn't like it she knew Beth had to come to her, like before.

She was also preoccupied with the fact that her marriage was falling apart right in front of her eyes. She couldn't bear to see the looks on her kids' faces when she told them their dad had already left for work when she woke them up for school, especially because morning was usually the only time of day they saw her father. She understood why Joe was ignoring her, she had started the fight after all, but why did he have to take it out on his innocent kids?

She heard the door creek open and hoped it was Joe. She saw a small shadow make its way into the room and by the size she knew it wasn't her husband. She watched as the tiny blonde figure made its way towards her bed.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare," came the small, shaky voice of her daughter. Quinn patted the spot on the bed next to where she was laying and watched as her weeping daughter climbed in. Quinn wrapped her arms around her daughter's skinny frame and began to rock her, singing quietly into her ears.

_Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird don't sing, mama''s gonna buy you a diamond ring._

She watched as her daughter's eyes closed, then opened a few seconds later, trying to fight off the sleep that was taking over her body. "Why don't you go back to sleep baby?" she asked her daughter.

"If I go back to sleep the monsters will come back and they will get me because daddy's not here to protect me," Ella cried.

Quinn didn't know what to say. Her husband had always promised the kids that nothing would ever be able to get them when he was there, but he wasn't there, he was never there.

"Oh baby the monster's won't get you, I promise," she said gently brushing a piece of blonde hair out of Ella's eye. Quinn loved that Ella had her hair, but that was about the only thing her daughter had inherited from her other than her tiny frame. She had her father's blue eyes and oval-shaped head, his tanner skin and rounded chin. She silently wondered what features of hers Beth had. _Does she even look like me at all or does she look more like Puck, _Quinn couldn't help but wonder.

She continued to rock her daughter until sleep finally overcame her tiny body. Quinn gently laid her in the bed next to her, careful not to wake her up. She hated seeing her daughter this way and knew that if things between her and Joe didn't improve soon it would just get worse. She knew what it felt like to be abandoned by parents, to feel like they didn't love you and she promised herself her kids would never suffer through the same pain she suffered through. She had to talk to Joe and fix everything.

When Quinn woke up the next morning she got the kids ready for school, and as usual her husband was not there. She spent the rest of the day planning the romantic night she wanted to have with her husband. She called the teenage girl across the street to come over and babysit so she could surprise Joe at work with his favorite meal, steak with a baked potato and green beans.

She cooked the special dinner while her kids were at school, then went to pick them up. She fed them and helped them with their homework before the sitter came over.

Quinn changed into her best outfit, wearing her sexiest lingerie underneath. She knew her husband always had a fantasy of doing it at work and until now Quinn had refused. She knew it would help him accept her apology.

Quinn gave her kids a kiss on the cheek, said thanks to Lauren, the babysitter, and grabbed the prepared meal before making her way out of her large house and into her BMW. It only took about fifteen minutes to drive to Joe's office. Once she was inside the parking lot she took a deep breath, praying to God that her husband accepted her apology and would come home.

When she got to his office she noticed his receptionist wasn't at her desk but Quinn just figured she had already gone home for the night, it was eight o'clock after all and most people didn't work as late as her husband.

Quinn quietly knocked on her husband's door and continued to open it without waiting for a response.

"Hey babe it's…" Quinn suddenly lost the ability to speak when she saw the scene in front of her. Her husband was lying on his desk, half naked, his receptionist straddling him wearing just her bra and panties.

Quinn stood where she was, momentarily paralyzed. She suddenly had the urge to tackle the girl on top of her husband and pound her face into the wall. She fought the urge as she turned around and slammed the door. She ran towards the elevator as big, hot tears rolled down her face. _How could she have been so stupid? Of course there was another reason her husband was always at work. How could she have been so naiive to think that he was actually working during those late nights at the office? _Suddenly she heard the sound of the door opened and her husband appeared in the hallway. She pressed the down button for the elevator over and over again hoping it would make the elevator go faster, but knowing it wouldn't.

"Quinn!" he yelled when he saw her standing by the elevators. "Quinn let me-"

"No Joseph I don't want to hear it," she said, cutting him off and holding her hand in front of her face. Finally the door to the elevator opened and Quinn stepped inside.

"Quinn," Joe repeated, his eyes filled with desperation.

"Don't even think about coming home tonight," Quinn said through gritted teeth. She watched his face fall as the doors to the elevator closed.

Once the elevator got down to the ground floor Quinn quickly ran out of the building and to her car. It wasn't until she was in the safety and comfort of her own car that she let herself break down. She cried big, loud sobs that shook her whole entire body. She cried until she had trouble breathing. She wished more than anything she had someone to go to. She needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to tell her everything was going to be fine. She had never really made friends here and she hadn't talked to any of her other friends in fourteen years.

Quinn cried hysterically for another hour before she was finally able to calm down. She took some water from a water bottle she had and splashed it on her face, hoping it would help the redness and swelling in her eyes. Although she was pretty sure her kids would be asleep by now, she couldn't be sure and she didn't want to be bombarded with questions.

By the time Quinn got home she was exhausted. She paid and thanked the sitter before making her way up to her bedroom. She collapsed into the warmth of her bed. She looked over at her nightstand where a picture of her and Joe on their wedding day sat. Quinn couldn't bare the sight of her husband's face any longer. She picked up the picture frame and threw it at the wall as hard as she could, which only started a fresh batch of tears.

She was so angry at herself for being so stupid. She had promised herself years ago she was not going to end up like her parents. She didn't want their loveless marriage. She didn't want to be miserable like her mother had been for years. Now here she was, in the exact same situation her mother had been in fifteen years ago.

Quinn cried on her bed for hours. She cried for herself and she cried for her kids. _How could she ever tell them about this? Would they even understand they are so young? _After hours of crying, more silent this time so she wouldn't wake the kids, she finally fell asleep.

X-X-X-X-X

The next day Beth was in geometry, trying but failing, to concentrate. There was a knock on the door and her teacher Mr. Meager, went to open it. Someone handed him a note, which he read.

"Beth Corcoran," he teacher said. "Please come up here."

Beth gathered her books and stood up, curious as to what was going on. Mr. Meager handed her the note. Apparently she was to go visit the guidance counselor, Mrs. Schuster, formerly Ms. Pillsbury.

Mr. Meager grabbed a paper on the top of a big stack and handed one to Beth. "Here's the homework," he said.

"Okay thanks," Beth said before walking out the door, feeling awkward because she knew everyone in the class was staring at her.

Mrs. Schuster's office is all the way on the other side of the school so it took Beth about three minutes to arrive. She knocked on the door and was met by a faint "come in" by the counselor. She opened the door and awkwardly stepped into the office.

"Hello Beth," Emma said smiling at the teenage girl entering her office. "Please take a seat," she pointed to a chair sitting in front of her desk. Beth obeyed and took her seat.

"Why am I here?" Beth wondered. She didn't mean for it to come out bratty but it did.

"I like to check up on my students every once in awhile, just to see how they are doing," Emma smiled. Beth had never met someone who smiled so much in her life and to be honest it kind of freaked her out.

"Mr. Schuster told you about my birth parents didn't he?" Beth sighed. She probably should've figured he would, she was his wife after all.

Emma nodded. "He just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Beth smiled. She wasn't mad at Mr. Schuster; it's not like she told him not to tell anyone and she probably needed to talk to Mrs. Schuster anyway. She hadn't really been opening up to anyone lately and maybe it would help if it was someone she knew wouldn't judge her.

"You won't repeat anything I say in here right?" Beth almost whispered.

"There are a few exceptions such as abuse," Emma answered and Beth found herself shuddering at the word. Emma didn't seem to notice as she continued, "but other than that everything you say is between you and me only."

Beth sat in her chair for a moment, seriously considering whether or not she wanted to tell Mrs. Schuster about Jim. She knew if she told Mrs. Schuster would have to tell but maybe that wouldn't be so bad; it would keep her from having to tell everyone herself. Once again Beth tried to get the words out but they wouldn't come. It was like she was physically incapable of saying them. Instead she just went with her original plan. "I called my birth mom," Beth said. "And I talked to her on the phone."

"Wow that was a big step," Emma said surprised. "How did she react when she knew it was you?"

"She cried at first, I guess she was both shocked and happy to hear my voice. I told her about my life and Mr. Schuster and then she told me she thinks about me all the time," Beth couldn't help but have a big smile plastered across her face when she said this; her mom really did care about her. "She had to go very suddenly though," Beth lied," and I didn't get a chance to say good-bye."

Emma nodded. "And how did you feel while talking to her?"

Beth shrugged. "I guess I felt really excited but really nervous at the same time. I was scared at first she wouldn't want to talk to me and when she did I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life."

Emma smiled at her. "That's really good, Beth. I've worked with many kids who have been going through the same thing and you have been taking this so well."

"I think I'd like to meet her some day," Beth said. "And maybe my father too. Even if it's only one time I'd really like to see them and get to know them more; to fill my curiosity I guess."

"That's understandable," Emma answered. "There's a lot of curiosity that comes with being adopted. You want to know you're identity and where you came from."

Beth nodded. "That's exactly it. I don't know if I'm ready to meet them right now but I think I will be in a few years."

"Whenever you're ready I'm sure your parents will be happy to meet you," Emma said.

The bell rang and Beth decided she better leave, not wanting to miss another class. "Thanks for everything Mrs. Schuster," Beth said as she slung her back pack over her shoulders. The counselor gave her one more smile before Beth opened the door and into the sea of teenagers.

X-X-X-X-X

That night Shelby was working late, her play only had a week left until opening night which meant she wouldn't be home much, and Beth was forced to eat dinner alone with Jim. They ate dinner together every night as a family and Jim always insisted they do it even when her mom was at rehearsal. Beth knew better than to fight him on it so she sat at the table, pushing around the mashed potatoes on her plate with her fork.

"You haven't eaten much," Jim commented as he watched his step-daughter play with her food.

"Yea well I haven't really had much of an appetite since last weekend," she mumbled. That was enough for Jim to leave the subject alone and the two went back to their usual silence.

After about ten more minutes Beth had only eaten about two more bites. She was about to stand up and excuse herself when Jim spoke again. "I got you something when I was at Target today," he said as he walked into the kitchen and returned with a wrapped box. "I saw this and I knew you wanted one and it was on sale so I bought it."

Beth rolled her eyes. "You can't buy my forgiveness Jim. You know what you did and buying me gifts every month after it happens isn't going to change anything." Beth watched as his smile turned downwards and anger formed in his eyes.

"Fine you ungrateful bitch!" he said slamming the present on the ground in anger; Beth flinched and began to back away towards the hall. "I try to do something nice for you and all you do is complain!" He threw his hands into the air in frustration. Beth continued to walk backwards until she was in the hall. She turned around and bolted to her room and locked the door once she was finally inside. She heard Jim's footsteps go down the hall and she held her breath. Luckily they turned right, instead of left, which meant he was going into his own room. Beth let out her breath in relief and collapsed onto the bed.

It took her a second to realize she was shaking. That was the first time she had really stood up to Jim, usually she just accepted his gift with a smile and thank you, but today something inside her snapped and she couldn't do it anymore. She can't sit around and pretend everything's okay when it's clearly not.

Before Beth knew it she was crying. She thought back to her session with Emma today and talking about her birth parents. She told Emma she wasn't ready to meet them but the truth was she had never been more ready in her life. She needed to get out of this toxic house; she needed a change of scenery. Beth thought about it long and hard before deciding she was going to go to Cincinnati in two weekends, which was her fall break, and she was going to visit her mom. Beth knew if there was one person she would be able to tell her secret about Jim to it would be Quinn. Even though she had never really met the woman she somehow felt safe just by the sound of her voice. So it was settled. In two weekends Beth was going to see her birth mom and potentially tell her the complete truth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed last chapter...you dont know how much it means to hear your feedback. I actually ended up updating earlier than i thought so thats good :)**

**Ive created a tumblr to keep my fans updated on my writing and stories and such so if you're interested you can find the link to it on my page :)**

**Also i forgot to thank my amazing beta Scarlett88 so i will thank her double this chapter!**

**This is the first time ive ever written in Rachel's POV so i hope i didnt do too bad.**

**Alright im finally done. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning when Quinn woke up she looked over at her alarm clock and began to freak out. It was ten in the morning and she hadn't woken up! She quickly jumped out of bed knowing her kids would most definitely be late for school. There was no sign of the kids in their rooms and Quinn quickly began to panic. She ran downstairs to see if they were watching TV, but they weren't. She made her way to the kitchen to see if they were eating, and when she found they weren't there tears were prickling behind her eyes. Where were her kids?

It wasn't until second glance that Quinn noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. She recognized the handwriting as her husband's.

**Sweetie, I took the kids to school today. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so tired. I will pick them up from school; I want you to have a day to relax. We can talk tonight.**

**-Joseph**

Quinn shook her head in disgust. She couldn't believe her husband thought all would be forgiven just because he let her sleep a few extra hours! She began to cry all over again remembering what happened last night. She had momentarily forgotten the affair at the thought of her children being kidnapped but now that she knew they were safe she couldn't help but think about it.

It was times like these that Quinn really wished she had a best friend. Ever since sophomore year when Quinn was kicked out of her house and gave up the baby she has had trust issues. Joe was the only person she really let in since high school and look how great that turned out for her. It was no wonder she didn't trust easily.

She did miss the days of high school where she could call Kurt and Mercedes for anything, anytime and they would rush to her side. She knew it was her own fault they weren't friends anymore. The two of them tried to keep in touch with Quinn throughout freshman year of college but Quinn never replied to their e-mails or answered their calls, not wanting to relive any of her past. Sometime around April they had given up trying to contact the blonde and Quinn finds herself wondering from time to time how her life would be different if she had, in fact, kept in touch. It definitely would have helped in times like this.

Quinn went back up to her bedroom and climbed into bed. She figured she shouldn't let a day of rest go to waste, especially since she stayed up so late crying the previous night. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep again and when she woke up it was one in the afternoon. She hadn't realized she was so tired.

Quinn sat up in bed and noticed the shattered picture frame in the corner of the room. She sighed as she got out of bed and began to pick up the pieces of glass. She took the picture into her hands and looked at it but every time she did it made her feel nauseous. She couldn't look at her husband without wanting to take a knife to his heart so he could feel the pain she felt right now. She hadn't been so heartbroken since high school when she told Puck they couldn't be together. She promised herself then that she would never feel that kind of pain and loss again. She obviously wasn't very good at keeping promises.

She spent the rest of the day crying and trying to decide what she was going to say to her husband when he returned home from with the kids that night.

At seven o'clock Joe and the kids came walking through the door and it took Quinn all the self-control she had left not to slap him right then and there.

"Mommy, daddy took us to the zoo after school!" Ella said as she bounced around the kitchen.

"And after we went to McDonald's for dinner!" Ayden added. He gave his mom and hug and Quinn squeezed him back. She was glad they were happy because she knew they probably wouldn't be for a while once they found out their mom and dad weren't going to be together anymore.

"Why don't you go start your bath and I'll be up there in a minute," Quinn suggested. Both kids shrugged before racing each other to the stairs.

"I want you out of this house," Quinn said in a hushed yell. She knew she had to channel her inner bitch cheerleader from freshman and sophomore year of high school and bring her back to life because Queen Bee Quinn would never stand for this.

"Can't we just talk about this?" He begged.

"What is there to talk about?" She yelled her voice accidentally getting a bit higher. "You cheated on me and I'm sure that wasn't the first time. All the times you've been working late you were really just screwing your receptionist? How cliché."

"It's not like that baby…" he began but was soon silenced by Quinn's petite hand telling him to stop.

"You do not get to call me baby and you do not get to lie to me…again," she took a deep breath before continuing. "Now I want you out of this house. We'll work out some sort of arrangement for the kids at a later date but for now they're staying with me. There will be no more turning off my alarm clock and taking the kids for the day." Joe tried to speak again but again she stopped him. "I don't want to hear it. Now go get some clothes for tomorrow and leave."

He knew his wife needed time for this to boil over so he gave in and went upstairs to collect a few things for the next day. "I'm sorry," he said before he opened the door and left. Quinn tried her hardest to hold back sobs as she went upstairs to bathe her children. She knew she would have to tell them tomorrow and the thought broke her heart even more.

X-X-X-X-X

Rachel Barbara Barry was a star. There was no denying it. From the time she was one and won her first vocal competition she and everyone else knew she was a star. It was the only thing that kept her going in high school when everyone called her names and threw slushies into her face. She knew she would be a star someday and everyone would regret the way they treated her. That's why it was no surprise to her or anyone who knew her that she landed the lead role of Elphaba in the revival of _Wicked_ on Broadway. Although many people didn't think so, Rachel was in fact a very patient girl and she waited and waited for a role like this to come along and it finally did at the age of 26. She had graduated at the top of her class from Julliard and worked in a couple of off-Broadway shows while at school. Once she graduated she landed small roles in Broadway shows such as _Rent_ and _West Side Story_, but she knew she was meant for something greater. She had never been happier in her life than when she landed the role of Elphaba and now, six years later, it was time to say good-bye.

Rachel couldn't help but cry when her final show was over. It had been six years and she knew it was time to let someone else experience stardom, but that didn't make it any easier for the brunette. _Wicked_ had been her life and her baby for six years and she was now saying good-bye forever. She cried harder as she thanked the crowd and all her cast mates for their wonderful support over the years. She took one last look at the crowd and basked in the loud applause for another minute before giving one last wave and exiting the stage.

Once she was back in her dressing room she finished packing the final things she had yet to take home. As she took a shower to wash all the green off her face she couldn't help but continue to cry. She knew this wasn't going to be her last Broadway play. She, in fact, had many other offers from people who were interested in having her in their musical, but Rachel had decided to take a couple of weeks off and go on a long overdue visit to Lima, Ohio. She hasn't been back to her hometown since she left sixteen years ago for college and she lost all contact with anyone she considered a friend (although there weren't many). Her dads always came to New York over the holidays so they could see her shows and so she never felt a reason to go back. Now that she finally had free time she wanted nothing more than to go back and see everyone again and meet her sister for the first time.

Rachel didn't get nervous very often, she was a Broadway performer after all, but the thought of meeting Beth did, admittedly, give her butterflies. Not because she was scared Beth wouldn't like her; she was quite confident she would after all the things Shelby had said about her, but mainly because of who Beth's real parents were. Puck and Quinn had been no angels to Rachel in high school, although they both toned it down a bit once everyone found out Puck was the father of Quinn's baby. Rachel was scared Beth would ask her about her birth parents and Rachel certainly didn't want to lie but she also didn't want to tell Beth the truth. She hoped and prayed that Beth wouldn't ask her the inevitable.

Once Rachel was all packed and cleaned off she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Rachel said. The door opened and in the doorway stood her co-star, Allison Evans, who plays Glinda.

"Everyone was thinking we could take you out for drinks, it being your last performance and all," Allison said.

Rachel nodded, "That would be great." To be honest Rachel was not expecting anything of this kind to happen since she hadn't exactly been close to anyone these past six years. Sure she got along with everyone but they rarely ever invited her places and she rarely ever went out.

"Great," smiled Allison. "Louis knows this really great bar a couple blocks from here. He says it's small and low-key so no one will recognize us."

"Sounds good," Rachel said. "Just let me grab my stuff and we can go." Allison waited as Rachel gathered the last of her things. She grabbed her bag of stuff and her purse and the two headed out the door. They met up with three other cast mates in the lobby. Since it was only a couple of blocks the group decided to walk to the bar.

Once they were there they took a corner booth and ordered their drinks. Rachel wasn't a huge drinker but she decided to order a martini and figured she could gradually drink it all night.

The group started sharing their favorite memories of Rachel during the show. Some of them made her laugh until she cried and some of them just plain made her cry from remembering all the great times she had while working on the show. Louis was sharing the story of the time Rachel fell off the stage during rehearsal when Rachel suddenly heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar. She tuned out her friends as she continued to listen to the voice. It seemed to be talking into a microphone. It wasn't until the person started singing that Rachel recognized who the person was and she immediately froze. She had to be imagining things. There was no way Noah Puckerman was singing in the very bar she was at.

Rachel's thoughts were confirmed when she turned looked to her left and saw a little stage. Sitting on the stage with his guitar was not the cocky jock from high school Noah Puckerman, but a different Noah all together. Rachel noticed he seemed to have lost the spark in his eye and the constant smirk on his face. He just looked so vulnerable and sad. Rachel's heart broke all over again when she realized what song he was singing. It was Beth by Kiss and it was the song he sang to Quinn in high school when she was pregnant. It was the very song Beth had derived her name from. It was then that Rachel realized Noah had never gotten over the loss of his daughter and lover in high school.

"Rachel are you okay?" she heard Allison ask as she saw the girl's hand wave in front of her face. She didn't notice she zoned out.

"Yea…yea why?" she stumbled.

"You got all pale and you kind of look as if you might throw up," Allison explained. Rachel's cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"I just…I'm going to go to the bar and get myself another drink," she lied, needing a reason to get up from the table. She got up and made her way over to the bar but instead of ordering another drink she sat down and watched as Puck finished his set. She waited until he was off the stage and sitting at the bar drinking a beer before she decided to go talk to him.

"Noah Puckerman," she said quietly and she walked up to the now Mohawk-less man sitting in front of her. She watched as his brown eyes went wide at the sight of her standing in front of him. She knew just as he didn't look like the same boy from high school she didn't look like the same girl. Gone are the days of argyle and plaid (at the insistence of her stylist). She now wore skinny jeans and a silk blouse with high heels to match.

"Rachel," he said more to reassure himself than anything. She nodded. "Wha…What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a drink with friends," she chuckled. "How about you? You were amazing up there."

Puck's cheeks became flushed with embarrassment. She knew no one who knew him personally was supposed to hear him sing. "Yea, well, it helps sometimes to sing to people instead of just yourself." Rachel nodded because she completely understood.

"So I hear you're all famous now," Puck said trying to lighten the mood. He gave her a little nudge and she smiled at him.

"It was inevitable I suppose," she said with a mock ego.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. Rachel could tell by the surprised look on his face that he hadn't laughed in a really long time.

Rachel became serious. "Have you talked to anyone in the group since high school?"

Puck shook his head. "I haven't really talked to much of anyone since high school," he said honestly. "I guess I just never got over it."

"I understand. I haven't talked to anyone either," she sighed. "I never really realized how much I would miss everyone."

"You haven't even talked to Finn?" asked a shocked Puck. Rachel tried her hardest not to flinch at the sound of her ex-boyfriend's name. Things hadn't gone well between the two of them before she went off to Julliard and he to the local community college. As much as she hated to admit it she still loved him and maybe her upcoming trip to Lima wasn't just to see her dads, mom, and Beth.

"No, we ended things kind of badly," she admitted.

"Same with Quinn," he said sighing before taking another drink of his beer.

"I am going to Lima tomorrow, though. It'll be the first time since graduation. I'm…I'm going to be visiting Shelby and Beth while I'm there."

Puck's eyes immediately went wide at the mention of his daughter's name. "You're going to see Beth?" he asked, looking as though he might start to cry.

Rachel nodded. "If you give me your address I will come visit as soon as I'm back in town and I will tell you all about her. I'll even bring a picture if you'd like."

This time a tear made its way out of his eye. He wiped it away quickly and Rachel pretended as if she didn't notice because she knew Puck was one to be embarrassed about his feelings. "That would be awesome."

Rachel looked over at her group of friends. They probably thought she died on the way to the bar or something. She saw Allison giving her a weird look and Louis motioning for her to come back to the table. She sighed.

"I'm afraid I must get back to my friends," she said. She bent over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and he smiled at her. "It was great to see you again, Noah."

"You too Rachel," he said. He grabbed a pen and piece of paper from the bartender and wrote down his phone number. "Call me when you get back and we'll meet up."

"Definitely," she said. She gave her old friend one last smile before making her way back to the table.

"Who was that?" Allison asked as she sat down.

"Someone I knew a long time ago," Rachel answered.

* * *

**Next chapter Beth and Rachel will meet! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter...they were wondering and made me smile for days :) Please keep them up and if you are reading this and dont have an account but have a tumblr you can always leave me a comment on there (the link is on my home page). **

**Heres the next chapter so enjoy and please please review!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

For Beth school on Friday was one of the slowest days of her short life. She barely listened in her classes because all she could think about was meeting her sister and the excitement and anxiety that went with meeting her for the first time.

Luckily she had Glee last period and was able to calm herself down a little by singing. They finished early, though, and Mr. Schuster gave them the last ten minutes of class to talk. Beth was sitting next to Emerson, staring straight ahead of her at the clock on the wall. Why did it seem like the hand on the clock never moved when you wanted it to?

"Beth, you're shaking," she heard Emerson say with concern evident in her voice. "What's up with you today?"

"Oh my gosh I didn't tell you!" Beth yelled, so stunned by her forgetfulness that she nearly fell out of her chair. Everyone in the whole room, including Emerson and Mr. Schue, was staring at her like she came to school with no clothes on. Beth blushed when she realized how loud she had been before turning her attention back to her best friend.

"Tell me what?" Emerson whispered, eager to keep the staring people out of their conversation. The rest of the class took the hint and went back to their own, noisy conversations.

"I'm meeting my sister at dinner tonight!" Beth smiled.

"You have a sister?" Emerson's eyes went wide with shock.

Beth slapped her hand against her forehead. "I didn't tell you that either?" Emerson shook her head and Beth could see a bit of sadness in her friend's eyes that her best friend had all this going on in her life that she had neglected to tell her. "Oh man I guess I should start from the beginning then."

Emerson nodded her head. "That would be helpful."

"When my mom came home from New York last weekend she sat me down and told me she had something to tell me. She told me she had been lying when she said she went to New York once a month with the other theatre teachers, but had really gone to see her other daughter in a Broadway play." Emerson's eyes went big again at the mention of Broadway. "She told me she gave her daughter up for adoption to pursue an acting career in New York and when that didn't work out she moved back to Lima to teach show choir where she ran into her daughter. They became estranged again but when Rachel- that's her name by the way- started her first Broadway play my mom went up to see it and they ended up reconnecting and my mom's gone back every month since."

Beth was silent for a minute, letting her friend soak up all this new information she had given her. "Kind of ironic isn't it?" Emerson said, "that your mom gives a kid up for adoption and then ends up adopting one herself."

"That's what I thought," Beth answered honestly. "Sometimes I kind of feel like I was just adopted to fill the hole she had for giving up her daughter."

Emerson shook her head, furiously, trying to tell her friend that's not what she meant. "I'm sure that's not true, Beth. Your mom loves you and you're not just a replacement daughter. Don't think that way."

"I know, it's just sometimes I can't help it." Emerson pulled her friend into a hug and Beth couldn't help but relax into her friend's arms. Emerson had been her best friend for as long as she could remember and she couldn't think of one time where her friend's warm embrace hadn't calmed her nerves.

The bell finally rang and Emerson ended the embrace giving her friend a warm smile. "Good luck tonight. Call me and tell me how it goes."

Beth nodded and returned her friend's smile. "I will."

"And don't forget this time," Emerson said as she playfully bumped into her friend.

"I won't," Beth promised as she gathered her books. The two walked out of class together. They parted at the front of the school because Emerson had yet to get her license so she had to take the bus home while Beth walked out to her car.

When she arrived home her mom was already there cleaning the place up and starting on dinner. "Hi mom," Beth said as she entered the kitchen her mom was cooking in.

A nice smile formed across her moms lips. "Hi baby. How was school?"

"Long," Beth answered as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out an apple.

Shelby chuckled at her daughter's answer. "Don't eat too much. Rachel will be here at 5:30 and we're eating at six."

"I won't," Beth said. She gave her mom and kiss on the cheek and a smile before skipping to her bedroom. She wanted to look nice, clean, and fresh for when she met her sister so she decided to take a shower. As per usual Beth avoided the mirror once she had stripped of her clothing. Beth hadn't looked at herself in the mirror naked in years, knowing her body no longer belonged to herself but to _him_.

While in the shower Beth scrubbed herself raw making sure there were no scents from _him _left over when she met her sister. She stepped out of the shower and decided on scrunching her wavy blonde hair into nice curls. Once her hair was scrunched she had to pick out an outfit. She went through her closet, her eyes scanning the many rows of clothes that were in there. She hoped something would pop out at her and say "wear me" but it didn't happen. The teenage girl sighed as she scanned the clothes again. She didn't want to be too dressed up but she didn't want to be too casual either. Finally she decided on a blue floral short and her best pair of dark skinny jeans.

Beth looked at the clock on her dresser and realized she still had thirty minutes before her sister would arrive and she needed to find something to do to pass the time. She thought about going to ask her mom for help in the kitchen but she knew Jim was most likely in there helping and she wanted to stay as far away from him as she could. Beth decided on practicing her scales just in case her sister felt the need to sing a duet with her. She wanted to impress Rachel, who had to be an amazing singer since she was on Broadway. Beth realized that she never actually asked her mom what Rachel's last name was or what play she was in on Broadway and for all she knew her sister had the smallest part there was. But that would still mean she was on Broadway and in Beth's eyes that was cool, no matter how big the part was.

Beth looked at her clock again; only five minutes left. She decided she would help her mom with the finishing touches. When she arrived in the kitchen she wasn't surprised to find Jim in there setting the table. Since her mom wasn't looking she allowed herself to shudder at the sight of the man before putting on her best fake smile and asking her mom if she needed any help.

The doorbell rang after the blonde had finished pouring a glass of water at each spot. Butterflies suddenly began to take flight in her stomach as she followed her mom and step-dad into the living room to answer the door. Beth didn't know what she expected to see when her mom opened the door but it definitely was not the person she saw. The teenager's mouth literally dropped when she was the person standing in front of her was none other than the Tony-award winning actress that was Rachel Berry. When her mom mentioned her sister's name was Rachel Beth didn't even allow herself to think about the fact that her sister was this Broadway legend because she knew it would never be true, but here she was, the legend herself, standing in her doorway.

As Beth took in the presence of the smiling brunette she couldn't help but feel a little stupid for never even considering Rachel Berry to be her sister, after all as much as Beth resembled Quinn, Rachel resembled Shelby. Beth couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of how much Rachel looked like their mother because she knew it was something she would never have.

Beth watched as Shelby enveloped Rachel in a warm embrace before turning towards her. "Rachel, this is Beth. Beth, this is Rachel."

As Rachel turned to look at her sister for the first time her breath was taken away by how much the teenager resembled Quinn, the girl whose goal it had once been to ruin her life.

"I…I…I can't believe it's you- Rachel Berry- you are my sister!" Beth squealed with delight. Rachel stood there a bit awkward. _Didn't Shelby tell the girl who she was?_ Rachel wondered as she plastered her famous stage smile on her face.

"I might have forgotten to give her your last name," Shelby whispered Rachel's her ear when she saw the confusion on the small brunette's face.

"It's so very nice to meet you Beth," Rachel said as she returned her natural signature smile to her face. "Your mom has told me so many wonderful things about you." She chuckled as Beth's cheeks started to blush. "She's told me you are a very wonderful singer."

"Not nearly as good as you," Beth gushed.

"And this is my husband Jim," Shelby said, breaking the girls away from their conversation. Her left arm was wrapped lovingly around her husband's waste and the sight made Beth want to vomit.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jim," Rachel said as she extended her petite hand for the man to shake. He complied and gave Rachel a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rachel."

The four of them stood there for another minute, staring at each other in a kind of awkward silence before Shelby spoke up. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Rachel don't worry everything on the menu is vegan," she answered before her daughter even had time to say anything. Rachel's smile brightened. "Jim and I will finish up in the kitchen. Why don't you two chat for a bit?" Both girls nodded and watched as the two eldest adults walked out of the room.

Beth went to take a seat on the coach and motioned for her sister to come and join her. "I just can't believe you're my sister," Beth said when the two had sat down. The shock of finding out her sister was a celebrity still hadn't worn off. "I have all your songs from Wicked on my iTunes," Beth blushed.

"I'm sure one day I'll be buying your songs on iTunes the way Shelby talks about you. But I'm not surprised after all your parents were both magnificent singers," Rachel ranted. She noticed the girl's face lit up at the mention of her parents and Rachel internally scolded herself for bringing the conversation up.

"Were my parents really that good?" Beth wondered.

"They were," Rachel nodded. "Your mom was very good, occasionally sharp because she lacked my years of training, but still very good. And your dad, well, his voice was smooth and beautiful and always made you feel like nothing bad could ever happen while he was singing." She watched as the blonde stared at her with her big hazels eyes that looked so much like Puck, she was hanging onto every word Rachel said never wanting to forget the words she had just heard.

Before Beth had a chance to say anything more her mom poked her head in from the kitchen and announced that dinner was ready. Rachel let out an internal sigh of relief when Beth didn't have a chance to ask her anything else about her birth parents. Rachel gave the younger girl a reassuring smile before the two of them walked to the kitchen together.

Beth could tell by the shape the kitchen was in that her mom had spent the whole day cleaning it up to look presentable. There was a table cloth on the table and even placemats and a lit candle in the middle. Beth and Rachel took their spots on either side of the table while their mom and Jim sat at the heads.

Dinner went smoothly. Rachel told them all about what life was like working on a Broadway show and what it was like to win a Tony award. Beth caught Rachel up on Glee club and Mr. Schuster. All in all it was a great dinner with a lot of laugher and little awkwardness, but Rachel couldn't help but notice something odd.

She couldn't help but notice the way the look in Beth's eyes changed when her step-dad contributed to the conversation. The whole night Rachel noticed Beth's eyes looked exactly like Puck's did in high school; full of life and mischief, but whenever Jim said something or asked Beth a question Rachel noticed her eyes changed. Instead of being full of life and mischief they looked like Puck's eyes had been when Rachel ran into him the day before; full of hurt and sorrow.

Rachel didn't tell many people this because when she did it usually freaked them out, but she had a sixth sense and it was definitely telling her something was wrong here. She decided she was going to be subtle about it and ask Shelby when Beth and Jim were not in the room.

Rachel didn't get her chance until she was helping Shelby with the dishes. Beth had insisted they sing together after finding out who she was so she was in her room compiling a list of songs that would be good for both their vocal ranges and Jim went to take the trash out.

"Do Beth and Jim get along well?" Rachel asked nonchalantly.

"I believe they get along fine," Shelby said shrugging her shoulders. "I mean they've never really gone out of their way to spend time together, but they don't fight at least."

"Yes, I suppose," Rachel sighed.

"Why did you notice something wrong?" Shelby wondered.

Rachel looked down at the dish she was drying, trying to think of the best way to put this without sounding accusatory. "I don't know, it just didn't seem like they had much of a relationship," Rachel finally said.

Shelby sighed this time. "That's probably my fault. I've never exactly encouraged them to have a better relationship." Rachel just nodded. She could tell by the conversation that whatever was going on between Jim and Beth, Shelby didn't know about or at least she pretended to not know about it.

The conversation ended because Beth skipped into the kitchen, a pile of CD's in her arms. "Are you two almost done? I have the songs all picked out."

"Last dish," Shelby said as she handed it to Rachel to dry. When she was done the three girls made their way into the living room. Shelby and Jim took a spot on the couch to watch the two younger girls perform.

"I know you're probably sick of singing _Wicked _but I thought maybe we could start out with "For Good" because I thought the vocal arrangement for Glinda would be appropriate for my voice and of course you are more than suited to sing in the part of Elphaba."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at how alike she and Beth were. She seemed to have developed the same tendency to rant as she had and of course their love for music was parallel. "That sounds great." Beth was smiling ear to ear when she put the CD into the player and turned it to the song she wanted.

Rachel was the first one to sing and Beth literally lost her breath when she heard the angelic voice of her sister. She had heard the voice a million times on the CD but somehow nothing compared to way she sounded in person. It wasn't long before her part came up and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous when she started singing because she was in no way as good as her sister.

Rachel was impressed when she heard Beth sing for the first time. She figured Shelby would have had the girl in vocal training from the time she was a little girl and when she heard the gentleness and maturity in Beth's voice she knew it was true. Beth hit almost every single note perfectly and Rachel thought that their voices complemented each other's very well.

Neither girl wanted to stop singing when the song was over. They both insisted on singing all the songs of _Wicked_. Beth would sing part for Glinda and Rachel would sing for Elphaba. Shelby would sing for any other character who was in the song (everyone laughed when she sang in a monotone voice for Fiyero or Dr. Dillamond).

This was definitely the best family moment Beth had ever had in her life and she was sad when it had to end but it was nearly midnight and Rachel knew her dads would be worried if she didn't come home soon. Everyone hugged Rachel good-bye and she promised she would see everyone at least one more time before she headed back up to New York. Beth could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she watched her sister leave, but she quickly wiped them away. Tonight was the first time in Beth's life that she felt as if she belonged to her family, that they were even a family at all; and she owed Rachel for bringing her family closer together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Im so so so so so sorry this update took so long and i hope it won't happen again. To assure that Im going to make you all a deal i made with my other story. If i get at least 10 reviews i will have the next chapter to my Beta within a week, guaranteed. Now i can't promise she will finish it within a week because she has a life other than betaing my stories but i will get it to her. If you want to keep up with the progress of the story or you want to review but don't have an account here you can always follow me on tumblr (link is on my profile page) and reviews on there count too.**

**Thanks as always to my amazing beta scarlett88 :)**

**I did make this chapter a bit longer so i hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Rachel woke up the next morning a very happy girl. She had gotten to visit her dads, which was always pleasant. She also got to see her mom and meet her sister for the first time and as far as she could tell it had gone terribly well.

Rachel got up and in the shower and when she was dressed she made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast. She smiled when she got close because she could smell her favorite vegan pancakes cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning," Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen. She gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek before taking a place at the center island.

"Morning baby," her daddy, Leroy, said back. He scooped a pancake onto a plate and laid it on the table in front of her.

"Thanks daddy," she smiled as she put syrup over her pancakes.

"What do you have planned for today?" Leroy asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I figured we could just spend some time together; go out to eat or something."

"You know we'd love to baby, but your dad and I had plans to go to an antique show before we knew you were coming, but if that's a problem for you we can always not go," he explained.

Rachel shook her head. "That's silly. You two go and have fun. I'll call Shelby and we can have lunch or something."

"You sure?"

"Yes, go," Rachel said. "I'll be fine. I am thirty-two years old you know."

"Yes, I know, but sometimes I forget. You're still my little girl to me," Leroy smiled as he gently kissed his daughter on the forehead before walking out of the kitchen.

Rachel finished her pancakes then pulled out her phone to call Shelby. It rang a few times before she heard her mom's voice on the other end. "Hello."

"Hey Shelby, it's Rachel."

"Hey Rach."

"I was wondering if you and Beth would like to come over for lunch today. My dad's had tickets to an antique show and I had so much fun last night I thought I'd ask," Rachel said.

"Oh Rachel I would love to but I have rehearsal all day for my show, but I'm sure Beth would love to. Let me just go and ask her."

"Okay," Rachel said.

She heard a bit of rustling on the other line and a loud "YES!" before Shelby's voice came back on. "She said she'd love to."

Rachel chuckled. "Tell her to come to my dads' house around one and I'll have lunch ready."

"Will do," Shelby said before hanging up. Rachel got out of her seat and walked around the kitchen, looking in the cabinets to see what she wanted to make. When none of it looked very appetizing she decided she would go to the grocery and pick something up to cook. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door and to the grocery.

X-X-X-X-X

Beth was so excited when she heard Rachel wanted her to come over for lunch she practically yelled yes at the top of her lungs. She had two hours to get ready so she quickly hopped in the shower, careful to avoid the sight of her naked body in the mirror.

By the time she was dressed and ready it was 12:30 and she had time to do vocal exercises again because she didn't know whether she and Rachel would be singing again and if they were she wanted to be on top of her game.

X-X-X-X-X

Rachel wasn't very surprised when no one recognized her in Lima. She had spent so much time on Broadway she hadn't done any television yet which meant no one here even knew she was famous. She knew from experience that hardly anyone in Lima even knew what Broadway was, let alone kept up to date about it.

"Rachel?" she heard a confused voice say and it broke her from her trance. She knew she recognized that voice from somewhere but she couldn't quite place it. She was in the pasta aisle looking for noodles to cook and when she turned her head away from the noodles she saw a familiar body, giantly tall and awkward, standing in front of her.

"Finn?" she gasped. For a second Rachel felt as if she couldn't breathe. This couldn't be Finn Hudson, the former love of her life (oh who was she kidding she still loved him) standing in front of her. This sort of thing only happened in movies, not real life.

She watched as he slowly nodded, clearly as freaked out to see her as she was him. "Oh my gosh it's so good to see you," she said and before she knew what she was doing she found herself jumping into his arms. She was happy when she felt his arms easily wrap around her and she smiled because the feeling was all too familiar.

Rachel's heart sank into her chest when she finished the hug and looked behind him for the first time. Sitting in his cart was a small girl of about five or six. She was just staring off into space, in her own little world, not paying attention to her father or the brunette he was talking to. Finn saw what she was looking at and walked over to the little girl.

"This is my daughter, Kennedy," he said. He smiled at the little girl and put a hand on her tiny shoulder as she continued to stare into space.

Rachel took a step closer to the cart so she was facing the girl. She had a lot of features that matched her fathers; his light brown hair and big brown eyes for one. Rachel noticed, though, that her eyes seemed far away and unfixated. "Nice to meet you Kennedy." Rachel watched as the girl turned her head to face her and then moved it back to its original position without even acknowledging she was there.

"Kennedy say hi to Rachel," Finn said a bit sternly. Rachel kept herself from giggling out loud, the sound of him being stern was foreign to her.

The small brunette turned to face Rachel again and let out a small, "Hello," before returning to her own world. Finn seemed satisfied and turned his attention back to Rachel.

"I didn't know you were in town," he said.

"I just got in yesterday," she answered. "The first time in fourteen years and oddly enough not much has changed."

"Yea, hard to believe," he said sarcastically. They both chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry I never got to come up and see your play. I was busy with work and Kennedy and everything but I bought the soundtrack on iTunes and it's Kennedy's favorite. It always calms her down."

"I'm glad to hear that," Rachel smiled. "And how have you been, since high school and everything?"

"I took over the garage from Burt a few years ago. And between that and Kennedy I don't have a whole lot of time for anything else," he explained.

"And what about Kennedy's mom?" Rachel asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer though. Until she had seen Kennedy she was able to hold the slightest hope that maybe he had never met anyone either.

"She left a couple of years ago," Finn said, his eyes fixated on the ground in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Rachel lied. The truth was she was thrilled to hear that; it meant she still had a chance.

"Well we better be on our way," Finn said. "I can tell she's getting hungry, but maybe you would like to meet up for dinner tomorrow night so we can catch up and stuff? My mom's taking Kennedy anyway."

"I would love that," Rachel smiled. She took the phone out of his jeans pocket and put her number into it. "Call me tomorrow with the details." Finn nodded and waved good-bye as he pushed the kart down the aisle and away from Rachel. She waved back and once he was out of sight she turned back to the pastas.

She was on such a high as she finished shopping. She quickly grabbed the rest of the ingredients and paid. On the drive home she put on the happiest music she could find and sang along loudly. The happy mood continued as she fixed lunch. She danced and sang around the kitchen as she fixed some pasta, a salad, and chocolate cake for dessert (all vegan of course). She hoped her sister would like her choice of food because not everyone did.

X-X-X-X-X

Beth left her home at ten until one, just to make sure she had enough time for traffic. She arrived just on time. She got out of her car and walked up to the door and began to knock. She waited a few seconds, but no one answered so she knocked again, then rang the doorbell but still no answer. Beth started to panic that maybe her sister had blown her off but then she heard loud music coming from inside the house so she decided maybe Rachel couldn't hear her. She turned the knob and sure enough the door was open so she went in and followed the sound of the music into the kitchen. She couldn't help but start to laugh at the sight of Rachel dancing around the kitchen to the loud music. She saw Rachel turn around, startled by the younger girl's laugh and instantly turn a scarlet red.

"You didn't tell me you were such a good dancer," Beth giggled. Rachel just rolled her eyes as she finished setting the table. She sat down and once Beth had calmed down she joined her sister.

"This looks so good," Beth complimented as she put some salad on her plate.

"It's all vegan, I hope that's okay with you," Rachel said.

"Fine with me," Beth shrugged.

They both ate their salads and Beth made Rachel tell her in more vivid details what it was like to be a Broadway star. As Rachel talked about the rehearsals and the awards and the glamour she noticed her life sounded perfect, but it was far from it. Rachel hadn't had a boyfriend in years. She didn't have the time or the energy but she was already in her thirties now and she would be lying if she said she didn't want to settle down and have a family. She knew she was at the height of her career. Now that she was done with _Wicked _she could do anything; TV, movies the possibilities were endless but honestly she wanted nothing more than to settle down with a man (she had someone in mind) and maybe even start having kids. Broadway had been fun and everything she had imagined but she would be lying if she didn't say it was a bit lonely.

After Rachel was done talking about her life she decided to start asking Beth about hers. She started with simple questions such as 'do you have a boyfriend' or 'what songs are you doing for glee club', but she knew what she wanted to work her way up to. She wanted to ask Beth about her relationship with her step-dad because she knew something wasn't right.

"It seems like your mom and you are really close," Rachel said. She figured a good way to start was with her mom.

"Yes, she's great," Beth smiled. "We've been really close my whole life."

"That great," Rachel said. "And what about Jim do you two get along?" She watched as Beth literally froze.

Beth could tell Rachel saw that what she had done and she tried to recover quickly by saying, "Yea, I guess," but she could tell Rachel wasn't buying any of it.

"Beth, you don't have to lie to me," Rachel said, "We're sisters."

"I'm not lying," Beth said through clenched teeth. She didn't know why she was getting so angry, Rachel was really just trying to help, but she wished she would butt out of her life and mind her own business.

Rachel sighed. "I don't believe you, but if you don't want to talk about it I'm not going to make you but when you do want to talk, I'll be here."

Before Beth knew what was happening her whole body was shaking and she began to sob. She tried to stop herself, to control herself but it was like everything she had been holding in for the last seven years had suddenly broken through the invisible dam in her body and overflowed. She felt bad that Rachel had to see this but once it came out there was no going back.

Beth suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her and she was gently rocked back and forth. "Shhh, it'll be okay," she heard Rachel whisper into her ear.

That's all it took for Beth to rip herself out of Rachel's arms and yell. "Can't you see? It's never going to be okay! It's never going to be okay!" She collapsed onto the kitchen floor and began sobbing once more. She was lying in fetal position, her knees tucked tightly into her chest.

"Beth just please tell me what's wrong so I can try and fix it," Rachel begged. Even though she only met her sister the day before, seeing her like this broke her heart into a million little pieces. Although she knew Jim was the one causing this to happen to Beth she still didn't know what the problem was exactly and although she could probably guess what it was she didn't want to assume. But she could tell from Beth's reaction it was not something small.

"I…I want to talk to my mom," Beth sobbed.

"Okay, I'll just call her and she can leave rehearsal and come over. I'm sure it's no big deal," Rachel soothed.

"N-no, I w-want my birth m-mom," Beth cried. "I want Quinn." Beth didn't know why but she knew that if there was one person in the world she would be able to tell this secret to it would be Quinn. Just hearing her voice on the phone weeks before had made her feel better so Beth knew that seeing and hearing her in person would make everything good again.

Rachel froze when she heard the request Beth had made. As far as Rachel knew Beth had never even talked to Quinn before and now she wanted to go and visit her, in the condition she was in. "Beth, I don't know if that' a good-"

"Please!" Beth interrupted. One look at the teenage girl crying on the floor was all it took for Rachel to cave.

"I…I don't know where she lives."

"I do," Beth said. "She lives in Cincinnati; it's only an hour and a half away. Please!"

Rachel sighed. She knew whatever this secret was, for some reason Beth wanted to tell Quinn before anyone else and if this was the only way she could get Beth to tell, well she would just have to do it. "Okay, let's get in the car."

Rachel walked over to where the blonde was sprawled on the floor, still racking with sobs and carefully helped her up and to her car. They had to take Beth's car since Rachel didn't have a one in Lima, but Rachel made sure she was the one driving.

Beth gave her the address she had memorized weeks ago and Rachel plugged it into the GPS and away they drove.

The ride to Cincinnati was mostly silent between the two. Although Beth's sobs seemed to calm down a bit she didn't stop crying the whole way there. She tried to stop, she wanted to stop but her body wouldn't let her. She had been holding these cries in for seven years and there was no holding them back anymore.

Rachel sang to Beth, any song she could think of. She thought of the songs the glee club sang to Quinn when she was pregnant and she sang them to Beth.

_Keep holding on, Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through, Just stay strong, Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you, There's nothing you could say, Nothing you could do, There's no other way when it comes to the truth, So keep holding on, Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong, And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long, 'Til I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on_

As Rachel sang she noticed Beth's sobs subsided a bit. She continued to sing and gently rub the girls' back until they pulled up to a large, Victorian style house. Rachel was not one bit surprised by the size and eloquence of the house, this was Quinn Fabray they were talking about after all. She pulled in front of the house and put the car into park before getting out and going around to Beth's side. She opened the door and helped the still-crying teenager out of the car. Rachel prayed that Quinn was home and that all this wasn't all for nothing.

They were walking towards the house when Beth suddenly stopped short. "Beth, what are you doing?"

Beth shook her head. "No, I don't want her to see for the first time like this. What was I thinking? She can't see me like this." Beth turned to walk back to the car but Rachel caught her arm and turned the girl so she was facing her.

"Beth we did not come all this way for nothing. Now there's obviously something going on that you can't or won't tell me but you seem to want to tell Quinn. So it is very important that we go now and we tell her because whatever it is that you need to tell her is killing you inside and I won't watch it anymore." Beth knew she was right. She wanted, no she _needed, _to get this secret out. Beth fell into the warm embrace of her sister.

"Thanks," she said before the two finished their walk up to the front door. Rachel sighed and put her hand to the doorbell. She looked to Beth who nodded in approval before wiping her eyes a bit. The doorbell rang and there were a few moments of silence for the door opened and a loud gasp was heard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter...you all really are amazing.**

**Thanks as always to my amazing beta Scarlett88 :)**

**Keep up the reviews and the updates will keep coming! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Quinn woke up Saturday morning to the sounds of tiny whispers. She opened her eyes to find Ella and Ayden silently fighting with each other by the door, a tray full of food in tow.

"Good morning you two," she said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What are you two doing over there?"

Ella smiled and skipped to the bed where her mom was laying. "We made you bweakfast!" she said proudly. Ayden joined them, tray in hand and handed it to Quinn.

Quinn chuckled a bit when she saw what was on the tray. It had a granola bar, a pack of fruit snacks, an unwashed apple, and a bowl of Cheetohs. "Aw thank you so much!" she said, kissing the top of both her kids' heads. "What made you do this?"

"You looked sad last night," Ayden explained. "After you talked to daddy so sissy and I wanted to cheer you up!"

"That's so sweet of you," Quinn cooed. "I have the two best kids in the world."

"You got lucky," Ella giggled. Quinn laughed along before patting a spot on her bed for her kids to join her. They both hopped on the bed with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Want to share?" Quinn asked and both kids nodded eagerly. They split the breakfast into thirds (Quinn had Ayden wash the apple in the sink). Quinn watched as her kids smiled and ate happily and she felt sick to her stomach knowing she would be ruining it soon.

Once the threesome was done with breakfast Quinn had the kids take the tray down to the kitchen and get dressed while she got ready for the day. It was a beautiful fall Saturday afternoon and they had no plans so Quinn decided she would at least make the day as fun for the kids as possible by taking them to the park before dropping the bomb on them.

When she was ready she went to Ella's room to help her dress and do her hair. Once she put the little girl's thick blonde hair into a bow they went downstairs to meet Ayden in the kitchen.

"I thought we could go to the park today and have a picnic," smiled Quinn.

"Yay!" Ella yelled as she danced around the kitchen.

"Is dad coming with us?" Ayden wondered.

Quinn shook her head reluctantly. "Daddy can't come today. It's just the three musketeers."

"Three musketeers!" Ella chanted as she continued to dance around. Quinn swore that girl had more energy than the energizer bunny itself.

Quinn made the sandwiches as the kids loaded whatever else they needed into the picnic basket. Once Quinn had triple checked they had everything they needed they headed to the car and ultimately the park.

Quinn was obviously not the only person who had the idea to have a picnic at the park that day. The weather was perfect, not too cold and not too hot, and the leaves were beginning to turn colors. The park was crowded with people, but the three was able to find a nice spot under a big oak tree. Ayden and Ella spread out the blanket while Quinn got everything situated.

The kids ate their lunch as fast as they could, eager to go and play on the playground. Once Quinn was sure they finished all their fruit she allowed them to go along and play. It didn't take but two minutes for the two to find a group of kids to play tag with. Quinn wished she could remember a time where you could go up to a stranger in the park, ask them to play tag and the next minute they were your best friend. She wished things would stay this simple for her kids forever, though she knew the complexity that came with growing up was inevitable.

As Quinn watched her kids run and laugh she worked out in her head how she was going to tell them about herself and Joe. She tried to think of a way that they could understand this situation because she knew it was much too complex for a six and eight year old to understand.

Before Quinn knew it the kids had been playing for two and a half hours and she decided it was finally time to leave. Much to her surprise neither kid put up a fight to leaving. Both kids fell asleep on the drive home, both having minimal energy after running around so much.

Quinn knew she could not carry Ayden inside; he was tall for his age, the second tallest kid in his third grade class. She gently shook the sleeping boy and when he awoke she helped him down from the car. She then went to the other side and unbuckled her sleeping daughter before carrying her into the house with a very groggily Ayden at her heels. Once both kids were sound asleep in their beds Quinn was able to take a deep breath and walk downstairs to some peace and quiet.

She sat down at the computer to check her email when the doorbell rang. She sighed once again before getting up and heading towards the door. She opened it carelessly, expecting the UPS man or god forbid her husband but neither of those is what she found. The person she found on her front porch was probably the last person she ever expected.

She gasped when she saw the familiar tiny brunette standing in her doorway with a slightly worried look on her face. What on earth was Rachel Berry doing standing on her front porch? Quinn had made Rachel's life miserable since the fourth grade. She had thrown slushies into the girls face and started rumors about her behind her back. Quinn didn't blame Rachel for going far away for college and honestly Quinn never thought she would see the brunette again after graduation.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel said with her signature world-class smile plastered on her face. It was only then that Quinn looked to the left of Rachel and saw there was a younger girl standing next to her. Quinn was even more confused when she saw the girls face with swollen with tears and it took Quinn a good minute of staring at the poor girl to finally realize who she was looking at.

"Oh…My...God," Quinn said as she stared at the young girl, mesmerized. There was no mistaking that face, that hair, and that smile. It was Quinn's, but obviously Quinn wasn't looking at herself which only meant one other thing. It was her daughter. It was Beth.

"Beth?" Quinn whispered as she took a cautious step forward. Beth nodded and tears began falling down Quinn's pale cheeks as she enveloped her daughter in a hug. The young blonde collapsed in her arms, but Quinn held her up and held her tight, never wanting to let go.

"Oh my God I can't believe it's you," Quinn cried into Beth's hair. "It's really you." She pulled the girl back so they were looking straight at each other and Quinn's breath was taken away by how absolutely stunning her daughter was, even with a red and splotchy face. "And you've been crying," Quinn said. She took a finger and used it to wipe the tears that were escalading down Beth's face. She watched as her daughter melted into her touch.

"Uh, maybe we should go inside," Rachel suggested awkwardly.

"Oh yes, where are my manners?" Quinn asked as she let go of her daughter and led the two into her house. She took them to the sitting room where she ushered them to sit on the couch while she took the chair across from it.

X-X-X-X-X

Beth could not believe she was currently sitting in the living room of her birth mom's house. In her head she had dreamed about how this would happen and she was not lying when she said she never thought it would happen like this.

Rachel, Quinn, and Beth were sitting in Quinn's living room, staring at each other in amazement. No one really knew what to say first so for the longest time they stayed silent and just stared.

Beth figured she should be the first one to say something so she finally spoke up. "Your house is so beautiful…" she was going to say 'mom', but didn't know how Quinn would feel about that and she thought 'Quinn' sounded awkward too so she decided to leave it at that. Beth wiped her swollen eyes a bit so she was actually able to see clearly.

"Thank you," Quinn said. There were a few more moments of silence before Quinn finally said something. "I have to ask you this and I don't want you to take it the wrong way but what are you doing here?" She gave Beth a pleasant smile to make her more comfortable. "Not that I don't want you here, of course I do, I was just a bit thrown off guard by your arrival," she finished.

"Beth has something she wants to tell you," Rachel urged and Beth began to panic. She didn't want the first face to face conversation she had with her birth mom to be about this. She felt like they needed time to get to know each other and be comfortable with one another before they talked about anything that heavy. "And why did you drive her here?" Quinn asked and she couldn't help but notice a hint of jealousy in her voice. She knew when she gave Beth up that Rachel would be her sister but she couldn't help but feel jealous about all the times the brunette probably got to see Beth that she didn't. "Where's Shelby?"

"She was unavailable for the day and Beth really wanted to come up here and see you so I offered to bring her," Rachel answered.

"I thought you lived in New York?" Quinn questioned. Although she would never admit it out loud she had, in fact, bought the _Wicked _CD when it came out all those years ago.

"I was in Lima on vacation," Rachel answered simply.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else soft footsteps were heard walking down the hall and into the living room. "Mommy?" Ella yawned as she walked into the room. She spotted her mom and walked to her chair. "Who are these people?"

"This is mommy's friend from high school, Rachel," Quinn said pointing to the brunette. Rachel offered Ella her world class smile, which the young girl returned. "And this is…this is," Quinn didn't quite know how what to call Beth without confusing smallest blonde.

"I'm Rachel's sister, Beth," Beth offered. Quinn sighed in relief and mouthed a thank-you.

"Ella, why don't you go in the den and turn on some TV?" Quinn suggested. "I'll bring you a snack in a little while. And if your brother comes down tell him to join you." Ella nodded and exited the room.

"So that's…that's your daughter?" Beth asked once Ella was gone. Her whole life she had wanted nothing more than to have siblings and this week had gained three; funny how that worked.

"Yes," Quinn nodded. "That's Ella. And I have a son, too. His name is Ayden."

"And your husband?" Beth asked. "Where's he?"

Quinn hesitated. "He's…he's at work now."

Beth nodded.

"I think I'm just going to go get myself acquainted with Ella and let you two talk," Rachel said, standing from her spot on the couch.

"Oh, okay," Quinn said a bit surprised. There really must be something Beth wanted to tell her if Rachel was going to leave the room. "The den is the first door on the right." Rachel nodded. She leaned down and whispered, "Tell her," in Beth's ear before leaving the room.

"What's this all about?" Quinn asked, curious about this whole situation.

Beth sighed. "The reason I came here was because there was something I wanted to tell you. No, actually, I don't _want _to tell you I _need _to tell you because if it were up to me I wouldn't tell anyone, but for the sake of my sanity I know I need to." Quinn became a bit worried at what this was about and nodded for Beth to continue. "I just…I've never said this out loud before and I don't know how to say it."

"What is it Beth you can tell me," Quinn urged. Beth looked down at her lap. She opened her mouth to speak like she had so many time before, but once again nothing came out. "Come on Beth, you can tell me," Quinn said again. Beth opened her mouth a second time and no sound escaped. Tears began to fall once again down Beth's cheeks and before she knew it she felt loving arms wrap around her body and for the first time in years she felt safe. She felt like nothing could hurt her, especially Jim. She was ready now, she was safe.

Beth took one more deep breath before the words finally came out, quietly. "My…my step dad r…rapes me." Beth expected terrible images of her weekends with Jim to pop into her head like they did every other time she thought about it but they never came. They never came because she was safe from Jim and from the nightmares of those nights when she was in her mother's arms.

Quinn froze when she heard the words escape Beth's mouth. They were small and quiet but there was no mistaking what the young girl said. Quinn felt as if she might vomit at any moment. For the first time in sixteen years Quinn was really, really feeling guilty about giving her baby up for adoption. She felt anger rush through her body at the sorry bastard. She did her best to control her anger when she felt Beth shake with sobs in her arms. She had to comfort Beth- that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Oh Beth I'm so sorry," Quinn cried. "This is all my fault." She continued to rock the teenager in her arms and sing softly into her ear the way she did to Ella when she had a nightmare. Beth's sobs lessened a bit by the sound of her voice but they never subsided until about fifteen minutes later when the girl fell asleep in her arms.

X-X-X-X-X

Quinn gently laid Beth on the couch, doing all she could not to

wake the teenager. When she was completely freed of Beth's body she walked down the hall and towards the den. She opened the door to find Rachel showing her kids pictures of her dressed as Elphaba. Both kids were looking at her with awe and if Quinn hadn't heard of Beth's situation she would've laughed at the faces her kids were making.

"Ella, Ayden, I need to talk to Rachel for a minute," Quinn explained.

"But mom she was just about to show us a picture of Glinda!" Ella complained. "You know she's my favorite."

"Don't worry Ella, I'll show you right after I talk to your mommy," Rachel said, rubbing the young girl on the head.

Ella crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine."

Quinn wasn't in the mood to deal with her daughter's foul attitude so she turned around and exited the room, Rachel at her heels.

"Where's Beth?" Rachel asked as Quinn led her to the kitchen.

"She's asleep on the couch," Quinn answered. "Exhaustion from crying would be my guess."

"What did she tell you?" Rachel asked.

"It's bad Rach," Quinn said, ignoring her hatred of Rachel for the sake of her daughter.

Rachel's face went grim. "What is it?"

"She told me her step-dad…" Quinn paused, not even wanting to say the words but Rachel urged her on with her hands. "He molests her Rachel." Rachel gasped and quickly held onto the chair behind her for support. Of all the things she let her mind go to this was one place she stayed away from, hoping and praying it was not the problem. Like Quinn, Rachel felt like she would throw up. She gripped her stomach.

"Oh my gosh I had no idea it was something that big," Rachel said.

"Didn't you see the way she was crying?" Quinn asked, eyebrow arched.

"I thought maybe she was a bit over-dramatic like I was at that age," the brunette explained. "I never imagined it would be anything like this. What are we going to do?"

"We'll have to call Shelby," Quinn answered. "She deserves to know." Rachel nodded in agreement. Although she guessed from Beth's behavior earlier she did not want Shelby to know, she knew it was in the best interest of Beth to tell her mother.

"I'm going to go take Ella and Ayden a snack," Quinn said. "Will you call her while I do that?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn grabbed two packages of fruit snacks and some pretzels before leaving Rachel alone in the kitchen. Rachel was scrolling through the phone looking for Shelby's number when she passed a name that made her stop. Without even thinking it through she pressed call. A few seconds later there was a "hello" on the other line.

"Hello, Noah, this is Rachel. I think you need to come to Cincinnati. As fast as you can."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I try and respond to each and every one but if you do if anonymously here's your thank you :)**

**You can always check out my tumblr which has updates about when i will update and so forth. The link is on my home page. Also you can ask me any questions on there you have or just drop in and say hello because i love chatting with you all!**

**Thanks to my amazing beta Scarlett88! **

**Heres the next chapter. Its getting pretty intense now but this is nothing compared to whats coming. So enjoy and remember to review after :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

_Nine year old Beth was nervous for her first weekend alone with her new step-dad. It wasn't that she didn't like her step-dad; it was that they didn't know each other very well and she knew it would be awkward._

"_It will be a chance for the two of you to get to know each other better," her mom explained. "Just give it a chance." And because Beth trusted her mom she decided to take her advice and give it a chance. _

_Beth waved to her mom front the front porch as she watched the car pull out of the driveway. Jim was standing behind her, also waving. _

"_So what do you want to do this weekend, kiddo?" he asked._

_Beth shrugged. "Whatever you want." _

_The two ended up ordering a pizza and staying in to watch scary movies. Beth decided maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all; Jim let her drink as many soft drinks as she wanted and he gave her an extra scoop of ice cream for dessert. He also let her watch the scariest movies she had ever seen. Beth was so into the movies and her extra food she didn't notice how many beers the man was drinking._

_It was until midnight-the latest Beth had ever stayed up- that Jim decided it was time for her to go to bed. "Come on, kiddo," he said standing up from the couch. Beth was so tired she didn't object; she just stood up and followed him to her room, close behind because she was a little freaked out from the movies she had just watched._

_He stopped at the door to her room and she peered into the dark abyss; she was not about to go in there herself because she didn't know what kind of killer could be hiding in there. _

"_It's too dark in there," she said shaking her head. "There could be a killer in there and I wouldn't even see him."_

"_I can see watching scary movies was a bad choice on my part," he chuckled. "Alright, I'll go in and check for killers." He turned the lights on and walked into her room. He looked under her bed, inside her closet, and in all her drawers to make sure there was no killer._

"_See," he said, "No one is going to get you." Beth slowly nodded, still not completely convinced._

"_Can you at least stand at the door while I change into my PJ's?" she wondered. Jim was big and strong and if anyone could fight off a killer it would be him. _

_He nodded and walked to the doorway. "I'll be the lookout." Beth gave him a gracious smile before walking to her drawer and pulling out her pajamas. The last thing on nine-year old Beth's mind was that if her step-dad looked in the mirror on her door he could see her changing; her mind was too filled with killers and ghosts that she didn't even notice the malicious grin that crossed Jim's face. Beth had also never been around him when he was drunk, so she had no idea he was at that moment._

_As Beth began to put on her clean pair of underwear she suddenly felt a strong hand grab her small wrist. She screamed so loud she thought even aliens in outer space could hear her. Soon that strong hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Beth knew there was a killer in her room. Where was Jim? He was supposed to be the lookout. _

_The killer used his other arm to grab her around her waist and throw her onto the bed. When Beth looked up she saw that it was no serial killer, but Jim. Her eyes went wide with shock, humiliation, and fear. She was lying on her bed naked, her step-dad looking over her with the greediest eyes she had ever seen. _

'_What are you doing?' she tried to say, but nothing would come out. As Jim bent down to touch her, she froze. Her body would no longer move or function, she was stuck. She knew there was nothing she could have done anyway because, as mentioned earlier, Jim was a big fellow and there was no way a little nine year old girl could fight him off. So Beth just lied frozen on her bed as Jim ended her childhood._

_That night Beth learned for the first time scary movies were not always fictional and they didn't need a killer to be scary._

X-X-X-X-X

Quinn went to the TV room to give Ella and Ayden their snack. "You all need to stay in her and play for a little while," Quinn explained. "Mommy has some guests over and we have some things we need to talk about."

"Why was that girl so sad?" Ella asked, referring to Beth.

"Someone hurt her baby," Quinn answered. "But don't worry, mommy is going to help and everything will be better." Ella nodded and returned her attention back to the television.

When Quinn left the room and entered the hallway she couldn't help but feeling like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Ever since she had heard the news she felt as if breathing was a burden, something that had to be forced. She needed to get out of the house for a minute because if she didn't she was sure she would pass out.

She quickly ran to the back door, images of poor, crying, hysterical Beth running through her mind that she couldn't get out. The words her daughter spoke would never leave her mind: _my step-dad rapes me, _was on repeat in her head. All this was too much for Quinn, her stomach growing weaker and weaker until finally she leaned over the back porch and emptied the contents of her stomach. She sat down on the porch steps and breathed deeply, trying to control her shaking body. A few tears managed to escape Quinn's eyes and before she knew it she was flat out sobbing, just like Beth had been earlier. She knew this whole thing with Beth was her fault and had she not given her daughter up for adoption this whole mess would have never happened.

After she had been crying for a few minutes, Quinn heard the door to the house open. "Ayden, I'll be inside in a minute," Quinn said as she wiped her cheeks and turned around, but it was not Ayden who standing in front of her, but Rachel.

"Oh, it's you," Quinn said as she turned her head back to face her large backyard. There was a trampoline, a playground, a pool, and a playhouse, everything a kid would ever want and another thing she knew Beth never got to have. She listened as Rachel's tiny footsteps were closer and closer before she joined the blonde on the porch stairs. Quinn tried to wipe her face a bit more, to make it seem as if she hadn't been crying, but she knew it was no use. She was an ugly crier and always had been; her face always becoming red and splotchy whenever she cried.

Quinn was surprised when Rachel grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "This isn't your fault Quinn," Rachel said as if she could read her mind.

"If I would have never given her up this wouldn't have happened," Quinn said, her gaze fixed on a leaf she was crumpling with her shoe. She didn't want to face Rachel right now.

"There was no way you could have known," Rachel reassured her. "You wanted her to have a better life so you did what you thought was best at the time, Quinn. You did the right thing; don't let this shield you from that realization."

"All these years," Quinn started, "I thought I gave Beth up because I wanted her to have a better life, but I was just lying to myself. I gave Beth up for selfish reasons because I know I could have kept her and she would have been happy and healthy." Rachel gave her a curious looks, but she just continued. "I never told anyone but right before I went into labor my mom came up to me and offered to make a nursery and help take care of the baby, but I turned her down. I convinced myself it's because I wanted her to have a better life, but the truth is I know I could've done it. My mom would have helped and there's no doubt in my mind Puck would have helped, too, but I was scared and wasn't ready to give up my youth so I gave her up instead. It wasn't until after she was gone and it was too late that I realized how much I loved her and wanted her with me." Quinn began to silently cry once more and Rachel began to absentmindedly rub her back.

"Quinn, you can't do that to yourself," Rachel said. "The past is the past and you will never get to go back and make that decision again, but you do get to make it right with Beth now, by being there for her when she's going to need you the most."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Quinn wondered. "I can't think of one thing I ever said to you that wasn't 'Man Hands' or 'Treasure Trail'."

Rachel sighed. "Like I said, the past is the past. There's nothing you can change."

"If it makes you feel any better everyday I think about how much I hurt you and I would take it all back if I could," Quinn said, blushing a little. She had never been any good at apologizing. "I was just angry…about everything and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Why thank you Quinn, that means a lot to me," Rachel smiled.

"So did you get a hold of Shelby?" Quinn asked trying to change the subject.

Rachel shook her head. "No, she's not answering her phone. Rehearsal's probably loud and she probably doesn't hear it. She'll call me when she sees she has like twelve missed calls." Rachel decided to leave out the fact she had called Beth's dad, too.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Rachel's cell phone began to blast "Defying Gravity" in her hands.

"That's still your ring tone?" Quinn laughed. "It's been like sixteen years."

"It's a classic," Rachel shrugged before opening the phone to answer. "Hello, Shelby."

X-X-X-X-X

Shelby Corcoran was tired. She had had a long day at rehearsals and all she really wanted to do was go home and take a bubble bath. When she looked at her phone, though, she saw she had seven missed calls from Rachel. Knowing that meant trouble she immediately called the younger brunette back.

"Hello, Shelby," Rachel said when she answered.

"Rachel, have you been calling?" she wondered. "Sorry I didn't answer earlier but I was at rehearsal and I kind of got so caught up in the play I didn't hear my phone."

"Yea, that's okay, I, um, I think you need to get over here," Rachel said, her voice a little shaky which scared Shelby a bit.

"Where are you? At your dads house?"

"No, Beth and I made a little road trip," Rachel answered.

Shelby could feel a bit of anger boiling in her stomach. Had Rachel really taken Beth on a road trip without her permission? "Where exactly are you two?"

"We're in Cincinnati," Rachel answered, her voice almost at a mumble because she knew Shelby would probably be mad. "We came to visit Quinn."

That was a curveball Shelby had not been suspecting. She thought Beth and she had a good enough relationship that Beth could come and talk to her about those sorts of things. "Are you two in trouble or something?" Shelby couldn't seem to figure out why it was urgent she drive all the way to Cincinnati.

"I can't really tell you at the moment, but I promise it's important. Please, just come up here and I'll explain everything," Rachel answered. This answer did not make Shelby feel any better. She couldn't figure out what was so bad they couldn't even tell her on the phone.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Shelby said as she grabbed her purse. "Text me the address on my way." When Rachel agreed she hung up the phone and practically sprinted out to her car.

The drive was almost longer then Shelby could bear. Her mind kept racing to the worst possibilities she could think of, and she tried to get them to stop by turning on the music as loud as it would go, but the voices in her head were louder. _What if Beth was in serious trouble and I didn't even known? Why didn't Beth trust me enough to tell me what was going on?_ All these thoughts were still shooting through her head when she finally arrived at Quinn's house.

Shelby hurried out of her car and knocked on the front door. She waited impatiently for a few seconds before Quinn answered the door. After crying Quinn had washed her face so it wasn't apparent to Shelby she had been doing so, but there was no mistaking the scared and hurt look on the blonde's face.

"Quinn!" Shelby said as she forced herself through the door as fast as she could go. "Where's Beth? Is she alright?"

Before Quinn answered she led Shelby to the kitchen where Rachel was sitting patiently at the table.

"She's fine," Quinn answered calmly. "She's asleep in the living room right now."

"What is it? Why did you call me and ask me to come down here?" Shelby asked, still frantic.

"Maybe we should wake Beth up for this," Rachel suggested to Quinn.

"We probably should," Quinn agreed. The three girls all walked into the living room where Beth was still sleeping on the couch, although not peacefully. She was flailing around in her sleep and it was obvious to all three woman she was having a nightmare.

Shelby sat on the couch and gently began to shake the girl. "Beth, Beth wake up." It took a minute or two, but Beth finally woke up.

"Mom?" she asked confused. Her confusion built when she looked around the room and didn't recognize it. "Where am I?"

"You're at Quinn's house sweetie," she said pushing the sweaty blonde stray hairs off of Beth's forehead. Suddenly Beth remembered everything that had taken place in the hours before. She remember lunch with Rachel and the car ride to Quinn's. She remembered meeting Quinn for the first time, telling Quinn the truth, and drifting to sleep in her gentle arms.

"They called you didn't they?" Beth sighed. Even though she told Rachel she did not want her mom to know she had a feeling the brunette would call her anyway, and could she really blame her? She was sure Rachel and Quinn were really freaked out about all this.

Shelby nodded. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Tears began to form in Beth's eyes. She wanted to tell her mom, but she didn't want to say it again. Saying the truth out loud was the hardest thing she had ever done and she wasn't sure she was strong enough to do it again. One look into her mom's eyes and Beth knew she just _had _to tell her. "You know how you've been going to New York once a month since you and Jim got married?" Shelby nodded. "Well, on those weekends sometimes Jim would have a little too much to drink and he may have done some inappropriate things while he was drunk."

"Like what?" Shelby asked, wondering what any of this had to do with her daughter.

"Likeforcemetohavesexwithhim," Beth said so fast it seemed like it was one word, but it was a start. Tears fell steadily down her face.

"Baby, I can't understand you," Shelby said, but it was no use. Beth was crying so hard now there was no way she could talk. Shelby couldn't help but start crying herself, knowing whatever it was, was hurting her daughter. She began to rub her daughter's back for comfort.

"Beth, would you like us to tell her?" Quinn asked sweetly. Beth nodded and Quinn sighed, not really sure how to say this. "Beth has informed us that usually on those weekends, when your husband is drunk, sometimes he gets inappropriate with Beth."

"Wh…What do you mean inappropriate?" Shelby asked, stunned. _This has to be some sort of joke. My husband? Inappropriate with my daughter? There is no way_. Sure, Beth and Jim had an awkward relationship, but they always had. She always assumed it was because before Jim, Beth had never had a dad and didn't know how to act around one.

"Like he forces her to do stuff," Quinn continued, "inappropriate stuff." Shelby's mind began to spin and she felt as if she could pass out at any moment. There was no way this was happening in her own house with her knowledge. This had to be some sort of misunderstanding.

"Beth, Beth is this true?" Shelby almost collapsed within herself when Beth slowly nodded her head. She stood up and grabbed the table behind her for support because she surely couldn't support herself. The room started to spin and she felt as if someone had just dropped a brick inside her stomach. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she didn't know what to do. What could she say? What could she do? This had been happening for seven years, SEVEN YEARS, and Beth couldn't bother to tell her. Didn't Beth know if she had known the truth then Jim would have been out of the picture in a heartbeat and it would have saved her years of trouble?

"Shelby, are you okay?" Quinn said gently as she reached out her hand for support.

"Am I okay?" Shelby yelled. "Do I look okay?" She looked down at Beth, still sobbing as consistent as ever.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell," she said as she sat back down on the couch. She took Beth's hand and embraced her daughter so she was almost fully in her mother's lap. She began to stoke Beth's long blonde hair as she had done for so many years. She rocked Beth back and forth until she was finally able to calm down and form words.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk," Rachel said a bit awkwardly. Quinn nodded and the two of them backed out of the living room and back into the kitchen.

The two girls sat in silence in the kitchen, something Quinn was not used to hearing in her house. (Joe had come and picked up the kids while Beth was sleeping. She barely even looked at him when he came and Rachel noticed, but Quinn was thankful she hadn't actually said anything about it; she wasn't in the mood for that now).

"Wow, that was intense," Rachel finally said.

"That's an understatement," Quinn answered. They continued to sit in silence, contemplating the events that had just taken place when the doorbell rang and Quinn went to answer it.

For the second time that night Quinn gasped when she opened her front door; completely shocked as to whom she found. It was someone from her past, someone she never thought she'd see again, but ached to see everyday.

"Puck?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing last chapter! They were all amazing. This stories really heating up so i hope youve been enjoying it :)**

**Thanks, as always, to my beta Scarlett88 for taking time out of her busy day to help with this story. And for you all to take time out of your busy day to read it.**

**As always, leave a comment on here or tumblr (links on my page) and i will be one happy girl!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Once Quinn and Rachel left Beth and Shelby alone to talk, Shelby felt like she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Beth, why did you wait so long to tell me?" Shelby asked.

"You were so happy," Beth answered. "I can remember, before Jim came along, you would get so lonely. I would hear you crying in your room and I didn't want to see you like that again."

"Oh Beth," Shelby said, giving her daughter a gentle squeeze. "Nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy. Seeing you like this is killing me."

"I'm sorry," Beth said putting her head down in shame.

Shelby put her finger under Beth's chin and brought it up so they were eye-level. "Beth, you never need to apologize for what he did to you, you hear me?" Beth nodded. "Nothing that happened to you is your fault. If anything, it's mine."

"But you didn't know," Beth reassured her.

"Yea, but I should have known something was up, the way Jim and you acted around each other," Shelby sighed. "I guess I wanted so badly for you to have a father and me a husband I just overlooked it."

"I don't blame you mom," Beth said.

"I know you don't," Shelby said hugging her close. Now, more than ever, Shelby never wanted to let go of her little girl. When she adopted Beth from Quinn, she had promised the blonde she would do anything she could to protect their daughter from harm. Not only had she brought harm to their home unknowingly but she had let harm live there for seven years. What kind of mother doesn't notice this sort of thing has been going on for so long? Sure, she was out of town each time it happened, but that doesn't mean there weren't signs she didn't pay attention to. Shelby was just thankful Rachel was more observant than her. Rachel had only known Beth and Jim for one night when she noticed something was up! Shelby didn't know whether she never noticed because it she lived with the two and saw them every day or the fact that she didn't want to believe anything was wrong in her family.

"I promise I will never let anything like this happen to you again, okay?" Shelby said and Beth nodded. "And if, for some strange reason it does, you have to tell me next time."

"I promise, I'll tell you everything from now on," Beth agreed. Shelby began to play with Beth's blonde hair as she usually did and the two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, each woman digesting the conversation they had just had.

Beth thought about how happy she was to finally have everything out in the open and how free she felt. She was mad at herself for waiting so many years to tell, but she was proud she had even told at all. It was, without a doubt, the hardest thing she had ever had to do, but it was worth it in the end. She knew things from here could only get better, although she was a little worried how her mom would act the next time she saw Jim. She knew her mom would want her to press charges on her step-dad, but Beth honestly just wanted to move on with her life and leave all this behind. She didn't know if her mom would agree, but it's what she wanted.

Shelby was thinking about what she would do to Jim the next time she saw him. It would take all her strength not to kill him right then and there. The only thing that would keep her from doing it is Beth because she knew she would be useless to Beth if she was sitting in jail for the rest of her life.

Both girls were broken from their thoughts by the sound of yelling and crying from the other room.

"Maybe we should go see what's going on in there," Beth suggested.

"If you want to," Shelby said. She stood up and then helped Beth up. She gave Beth a gentle kiss on the forehead before they walked into the kitchen together.

X-X-X-X-X

Noah Puckerman was sitting in his crappy one-bedroom apartment attempting, and failing, to write a new song when his cell phone rang. He sighed, thinking it was going to be work telling him they needed him, but when he looked on the caller ID he was surprised to find Rachel's name blared across his screen.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hello, Noah, this is Rachel. I think you need to come to Cincinnati. As fast as you can," she said.

Noah's stomach dropped. First of all what why was Rachel in Cincinnati when she was supposed to be in Lima? And second of all what would be in Cinci that was so important that he needed to get there right away?

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't explain it right now," Rachel answered. "Just, please, trust me." There was something about Rachel's voice that was desperate, yet truthful, and it made Puck feel even worse.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he answered.

"I'll text you the address," Rachel said.

"Okay, see you as soon as I can," Puck said before hanging up the phone. Puck looked around the room trying to decide what to pack. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be gone or even where he was going exactly. He took out his duffle bag and began throwing his jeans, undershirts, t-shirts, and underwear into it, then went to the bathroom and collected his toothbrush and toothpaste

Once he was out the door he ran to the bus stop. He was lucky there was a bus route going towards JFK airport within two minutes. While he was standing outside waiting for the bus he took out his phone and called work. He told them it was a family emergency and even though he could tell his boss wasn't very happy about him calling so late he reluctantly agreed to give him the night off.

He rode the bus to the airport and when he was there he practically ran to the ticket counter. He could tell he was getting weird stares, but he paid no mind.

"Are there any planes going to Cincinnati soon?" Puck asked.

"Let me check," the woman said and she pressed some buttons on her computer. Puck impatiently tapped his foot while he was waiting. "There's one in thirty minutes."

Puck let out a sigh of relief. "One ticket, then."

"Okay, that'll be one hundred and fifty dollars," she said.

_This better be important, Rachel, _he thought, _because that's all the money I make in two nights at work._ He took his credit card out of his pocket and handed it to her. He decided he would just carry his duffle bag as a carry-on because he couldn't afford to spend any more money. When she gave him his card back he took it out of her hands and ran to security.

Once he had made it through security and everything there was only five minutes before the flight was to leave. He checked his phone and saw Rachel had texted him the address. Soon enough it was time to board the plane.

Puck wasn't shocked by the fact he had a middle seat or that he was sitting between a fifty-something year old women who kept staring at him with dirty eyes (he felt he was too old for cougars now) and a morbidly obese old man.

Puck didn't have anything to do on the plane ride there besides think of possible reasons Rachel would need him to come to Cincinnati so fast. He knew it probably had something to do with Beth considering he knew Rachel would see her while in Lima. He prayed Beth wasn't sick or dying, but those were the only two things he could think of and it worried him sick.

Although it felt like eternity, the plane ride finally ended and after waiting impatiently for his luggage to arrive, Puck jumped into the first cab he could find. He gave the driver the address and was happy to find the driver was not slow, but actually a pretty aggressive driver. Within twenty minutes they were at the address, and Puck was a bit surprised it was a small mansion. He paid the cab driver (more money he would make Rachel pay him back if this wasn't important) and walked to the front steps with his duffle bag in tow.

Puck didn't know exactly what he expected to find when the door opened but it definitely wasn't what he found.

"Puck?" the most beautiful woman in the world asked. Puck was in such shock that it took him a few seconds before he slowly nodded.

"Puck," she repeated as tears formed in her eyes. His heart began to race seeing those big hazel eyes again and butterflies began to take flight in his stomach. Before he knew it she collapsed into his arms. He made sure to hold on tight because he never wanted to let go.

It wasn't until he looked up that he saw Rachel was also standing in the doorway. She looked at him and smiled and he smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry," Quinn finally said as she leaned out of his arms and began to wipe her eyes. "I was just surprised to see you."

"It's okay," he shrugged.

"What…what are you doing here?" she wondered.

"Rachel called me," he nodded to where the brunette was standing in the doorway. Quinn gave her a look.

"What? I thought if you knew, he had a right to know, too," Rachel explained.

Quinn nodded, "I guess what's fair. Do you want to come in?"

"Please."

The three made their way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Quinn got each some water. She figured it was past

dinnertime by now, but she was in no condition to eat and she figured no one else was either, so she didn't even bother to ask.

"So what was so important that I rush all the way from New York to Cincinnati?" Puck asked.

Both girls looked at each other and Quinn finally nodded for Rachel to tell him. "It's Beth," Rachel said.

"Is there something wrong with her? Where is she?" Puck asked, worried.

"She's in the living room with Shelby," Rachel answered. She could tell he was still confused so she decided it was best to just come out and say it.

When Puck heard the news his body became so enraged he didn't know what to do. "I'll kill him!" Puck yelled while standing up. "I'll tear his heart right out of his chest and burn it!" He was now pacing back and forth.

"Puck, please calm down," Quinn pleaded.

"Calm down!" he yelled. "How can you be so calm about this in the first place?"

"I wasn't calm earlier!" Quinn retorted. "I've just had time to think about it and I know getting so worked up about this in front of Beth is not going to help her one bit."

"I guess you're right," Puck said, slowly unclenching his fists. "But that's not going to stop me from killing him when she's not around." Neither girl said anything, not knowing whether he was kidding or not, but too scared to ask.

"Dad?" They all heard a tiny voice from the other side of the kitchen say. The three adults turned around to see Beth and Shelby standing in the kitchen doorway, both with shock etched across their faces.

Suddenly all the hatred and anger that was inside Puck fell away when he set eyes on his daughter for the first time in sixteen years. He was amazed at how alike she and Quinn were, but she had his eyes. At that moment nothing else in the world mattered, but seeing his little girl. He had waited so long for this moment he thought would never come. He had planned out in his head so many times what he would say if he ever got to meet her, but now that it was actually happening- his mind went blank.

"Beth," was all he could get out as the two of them walked closer to each other, neither taking their eyes of the other for a second, scared that if they did the other would disappear and they would find it was all just a dream.

Finally he enveloped her in his arms and she fell easily into his chest. She began to lightly cry, not because she was sad but because she was so happy to meet him, and just when she thought she couldn't cry anymore. Beth noticed it was the first time in seven years that an older man had touched her and she hadn't freaked out in some sort of way. There was just something about her dad that told her that there was nothing to worry about; that he was not going to hurt her. Just like Quinn, she felt safe inside his arms and it was hard to leave.

Finally they let go. "You're so beautiful," he said as he gently rubbed his thumb over her porcelain cheeks.

"Thanks," Beth blushed.

There was another couple seconds of silence while the two just stared at each other. "So I guess you heard?" Beth asked.

Puck nodded. "I swear I'll do anything I can to make him pay for what he did to you."

"I know," she nodded.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Quinn looked at the clock and noticed how late it is. "Well, there's no use in you all driving back this late. Why don't you all just stay the night? Ayden and Ella are with their dad for the night, which means you all can use their rooms and I also have a guest bedroom."

Everyone nodded, in no condition to drive the hour and a half back to Lima. Quinn gave the guest room to Shelby and Beth, Ella's room to Rachel, and Ayden's room to Puck. She made sure she showed Puck to his bedroom last because she wanted to talk to him.

"I hope this is okay," Quinn said. "I know his bed might be a little small for you, but hopefully you can manage for one night." She giggled when she saw his face when he noticed how small Ayden's twin bed was.

"Yea, I'll be fine," he said. There was a moment of silence, where neither really knew what to say. Finally Puck decided just to go for it. "So you're kids are staying with their dad; that means he doesn't live here?"

Quinn smirked. "I knew you would ask sooner or later. It's kind of a long story," she sighed, "But no, at the moment he is not living here."

"Poor guy," Puck said.

"Why 'poor guy?'" Quinn wondered.

"Because I know what it's like to lose you and I know it hurts like hell," Puck answered. Quinn couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for the way she left things with Puck.

"It's nice to see you again," Quinn said, still leaning against the doorframe while Puck was seated on the bed. "I know we didn't exactly end things on the best note before I went away."

"Whatever," Puck shrugged.

"No, it's not whatever," Quinn shook her head. "I can tell I really hurt you and you should know I regretted the way I left every day, but I was still too hurt to call you or contact you at all. I'm sorry," she said, her gaze fixated on the floor, "I was childish back then."

"No, you weren't," he said, "You were hurt and confused, as was I. We both wanted and needed different things at that time, but we've grown up now and I think we both know what we want." He got up and made his way over to where she was standing. He took her petite hand into his oversized one and was instantly reminded of how perfect they fit together. Slowly, he leaned in and right when their lips were about to touch Quinn turned away, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm technically still married and I'm not going to be like my cheating, good-for-nothing husband. I just, I can't do this." He watched helplessly as she quickly turned around and walked to her room, breaking his heart all over again. The only difference was this time he knew he had a chance of winning her back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone for reviewing last chapter, you all are amazing :)**

**Thank you to my awesome beta scarlett88.**

**Exams are coming up which means, unless i somehow write the next chapter before them, the next update might be a bit longer than usual, but believe me, its gonna be a good one. **

**Enjoy the next chapter and review, review, review!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Quinn didn't sleep very well that night; she kept tossing and turning and waking up every thirty minutes. Finally, at seven she decided she could sleep no longer and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and as she looked in the mirror she felt as if her face had aged ten years in one day. The bags under her eyes were heavy, not only from the lack of sleep the night before, but even the nights before that. She could feel wrinkles start to form, and she was only thirty-two. She wouldn't even be surprised if she found a gray hair at this point.

She sighed, as she put her messy blonde hair into a bun (no grays found). She put some make-up on, so as to hide a bit of the sleeplessness she had then made her way downstairs to cook breakfast.

She still wasn't that hungry and didn't know if everyone else would be, but she needed something to do until everyone else woke up. She made eggs, bacon, toast, and waffles, and still no one was up. Quinn was about to start making sausage as well when she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. She turned around to see a sleepy Puck walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head," she smiled, hoping he had forgotten what had happened the night before so they could move on.

"Good morning," he smiled back. "Everything smells good."

"Thanks," said Quinn. "I've been up for awhile and I had nothing else to do."

"You didn't sleep well either then?" he asked,

Quinn shook her head. "I can't help but think it's all my fault this has happened." She knew if one person felt that way she did, it would be Puck considering they were both in the same boat.

"I know," Puck agreed. He shook his head in disbelief. "I just can't believe something like this happened. How did Shelby let this happen?"

"We can't blame Shelby for this," Quinn said. "She obviously didn't know." Puck didn't look so sure. "You didn't see her when she found out," Quinn continued. "She was hysterical. I mean, I know she's a good actress and all, but I don't think there's any faking that."

"Yea, I guess…" Puck said. There were a few more moments of silence as Quinn set the table. Puck's eyes followed her from chair to chair as she placed silverware in front of it. In high school she probably would have scolded him for doing so, calling him a perv, but it was different now. She could tell by looking at his eyes he was not the same person he had been in high school, and truthfully, it makes Quinn a bit sad.

"Puck, I…" Quinn began, but before she had a chance to finish she heard more footsteps climbing down the stairs. A second later they were joined in the kitchen by Beth and Shelby.

"Good-morning," Shelby said.

"Good-morning," Quinn answered. "I made some breakfast."

"This looks wonderful, Quinn," Shelby smiled.

"Yea," Beth agreed.

"Does anyone know if Rachel is up?" Quinn asked.

"I heard her taking a shower earlier," Beth answered. "I'm sure she'll be down in a minute."

"Well, I guess we should wait for her then," Quinn said. Everyone nodded as they stood awkwardly around the island counter and waited for the brunette.

Luckily Rachel came down a minute later, her usual smiling self. "Mmm, it smells good in here," she noted as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hello everyone, good-morning."

"Morning," everyone said in unison.

"Shall we eat?" Quinn asked. Everyone nodded and migrated towards the table. They all sat down and passed around the food until their plates were full (except for Rachel who only ate the toast because of her being a vegan).

Quinn sat and nibbled some bacon. When she looked around she noticed everyone was doing the same.

"Beth is in the Glee Club at McKinley," Rachel said, trying to diffuse the awkwardness. Now that everyone talked through the problems of yesterday, no one really knew what to say to each other.

"Really?" Quinn said. "How's it going?"

"Good," Beth smiled. "I just got the solo for Sectionals next month."

"That's awesome, Beth," Quinn cooed.

"I guess you really are our daughter," Puck smiled. "I always knew you would be a rock star."

"I'm hardly a rock star," Beth blushed.

"Well, I've sang with her and she is very talented," Rachel said. "Maybe even as good as I was at that age."

"Wow, I've never heard Berry say anyone was even near as good as her," Puck said. "She must really like you, Beth."

"Well, she is my _sister," _Rachel said defensively.

"Oh my god, you two sound exactly the same as you did in high school," Quinn laughed.

"We do not," Rachel said, less than amused.

"Whatever you say."

"You know Mr. Schuster is still in charge the Glee Club," Rachel said, changing the subject.

"Haha, oh yea?" Quinn chuckled. "I miss him."

"Yea, he said some nice things about you when I talked to him," Beth answered. "And you, too, um, Puck."

Puck laughed at Beth's awkwardness. "You can call me dad if you want to, Beth."

"I've never had anyone to call dad before," Beth commented.

"Well, now you do."

The rest of the breakfast went on like this. No one ate that much, but that didn't surprise Quinn; she didn't know why she made so much. She knew no one would have much of a stomach after the events of yesterday.

"I think I better be heading back," Rachel said as everyone was clearing the table. "I told Finn I would meet him tonight, and I need to talk to my dads before I leave."

"Okay, thank you so much for everything, Rachel," Shelby said, embracing her daughter in a hug. "Promise you'll come by once more before you go back to New York?"

"I promise," Rachel said as she went to hug Beth.

She thanked Quinn for her hospitality and said good-bye to Noah before grabbing her purse and heading out to Beth's car, which she was driving back to Lima- Beth was riding in Shelby's.

A few minutes later Puck discovered Joe's guitar and took Beth into the living room to play to her, while Shelby and Quinn were in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"Quinn, I need to ask you a favor," Shelby said as she scrubbed a pan full of eggs.

"Anything," Quinn answered.

"I want, well actually I don't want I have, to go home and confront Jim about this, but I really don't want Beth to be there, so I was wondering if she can stay here one more night, while I go and do that."

"Of course," Quinn said. "I would be delighted for her to stay here one more night."

"Great," Shelby smiled. "I know she really wants to get to know you and Puck anyway."

"And we want to get to know her," Quinn said.

X-X-X-X-X

Rachel arrived in Lima that afternoon and immediately went up to take a shower. When she was done she made her way downstairs to the living room where her dads were watching TV.

"You didn't come home last night, Honey," her dad, Hiram, noted.

"I know; I was having lunch with Beth when I confronted her about her step-dad, and she just broke down crying and begged me to take her to Quinn's, so I did. Then Shelby came and so did Puck and before we knew it, it was too late to drive back, so we all just stayed there," Rachel explained.

Her dads, of course, wanted more detail, so Rachel gave them the full story.

Rachel had always been good at making a long story longer and by the time she was done telling her dads everything it was nearly five, and when she talked to Finn earlier that day she agreed to meet him at Breadstix at six. She excused herself from the living room and went upstairs to get ready.

She went through almost every outfit she brought, trying to find the perfect one. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was only Finn after all, he had never cared what she wore, but that still didn't help to diffuse her nerves. Finally she settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans (which she now wore thanks to her stylist) and a comfortable pink sweater (for old times sake). She straightened her long brunette locks and clipped her side-bangs back. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her purse and headed back downstairs.

"Can I borrow one of your cars tonight?" She asked her dads. "I'm going to meet an old friend for dinner."

"Only if you tell us who this old friend is," Hiram smirked.

"Well, it's Finn, of course," Leroy said. "I can see it written all over her face."

"Daddy," Rachel said, giving him her best unamused face. _Was it really that obvious she was excited to see Finn?_

"Alright, you can take mine," Leroy said, handing her the keys.

"Thank you." She gave both her dads a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the front door.

"But you owe us details!" Leroy called out the door as she left. She slammed it shut, just like she had done when she was a teenager.

When she arrived at Breadstix Finn wasn't there yet, so she sat in her booth and waited. She had nothing better to do so she decided to finally check her e-mail and she had about a hundred e-mails from her publicist. She sighed and hit end. She felt bad she hadn't told her publicist she was leaving New York for awhile after the show ended, but she really needed a break from that life.

Before she had time to ponder it further Finn arrived at their table.

"Sorry it took so long," Finn apologized. "Kennedy had a slight melt down when I dropped her off."

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said. "I'm just glad I get to see you."

"You too Rach," Finn smiled. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Rachel said. "And I'm so sorry I never called or e-mailed or anything. I was just too busy trying to follow my dreams and when they finally came true I was too busy to do much of anything besides the play. I know that's no excuse but…"

Finn cut her off. "Really Rachel, it's okay. I'm proud of you for what you've accomplished, but everyone knew it was going to happen. You were always so driven and it's something I've always admired about you. You've never given up on your dreams, even when people were telling you they were impossible."

Rachel blushed. "Thanks Finn, that means a lot."

The waitress came by and took their drink orders. "Well enough about me," Rachel said once she was gone. "What about you?"

"It's pretty much the garage, Kennedy, and me," he answered.

"She's adorable you know?" Rachel cooed. She wanted so badly to ask if there was a reason the little girl had seemed so far off, but she didn't want to be rude, so she didn't say anything.

"She sure is," Finn smiled. "Except she does have her moments. You might have noticed she seemed a bit unfocused yesterday?" He asked, like he had read her mind. Rachel nodded. "She has Kanner's Syndrome, a type of Autism."

"Oh, Finn, I'm so sorry," Rachel said. She noticed something was a little off about the girl, but she never would have hoped it was something like Autism.

Finn shrugged. "It is what it is."

"When did you find out?" Rachel wondered.

"When Kennedy was twenty months we started to notice that she hadn't begun to talk yet; she barely made noise at all. She was always fixated on one toy and was very easily distracted," Finn explained. "So we took her to the doctor and it took a couple months of tests, but the doctors finally decided on a diagnosis."

Rachel couldn't help but notice he kept saying 'we' while telling the story and she wondered if he was talking about Kennedy's mom. "So what did Kennedy's mom do?" she couldn't keep herself from asking.

"She left when they made the final diagnosis," Finn said sadly. "We were still young then-only 26- and we weren't even married. She just kind of freaked out and left and I haven't heard from her since."

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said, as tears filled her eyes. "I should have called; I could have helped you through that."

"Yea, well, my mom and Burt have been really generous with helping. My mom takes her to school and her therapies while I'm at the shop and she's very patient when working with her. You know how I said she threw a fit earlier when I dropped her off?"

Rachel nodded. "Well, it's because she has a pretty strict routine she has to stick to, and me taking her over there disrupted it. I don't do it very often because of how upset she gets, but sometimes I just need a break, you know? I love her, she's my whole world, but sometimes it can get to be too much to do on your own, and that's when I just need a night out."

"That's understandable," Rachel said. "You know I can tell just by the way you talk about her that you're a great father."

"Thanks," Finn smiled. "I really try."

The waitress came by and asked for their orders. Rachel caught Finn up on everything that happened those years apart while they waited for the food.

"So, you haven't mentioned anyone special in your life," Finn noted as he took a hefty bite of his cheeseburger. "You're not dating a huge movie star or anything?"

"Well, yesterday I think I saw an article about how I'm dating Nick Jonas," Rachel chuckled as she shook her head. "No, I'm just kidding, I've been a bit too busy for that lately."

"Oh, that's too bad," Finn said.

The two friends finished their meal and Finn walked Rachel to her dad's car. "You know I've really missed you, Rachel," Finn admitted. "Surprisingly enough you're a really good listener."

"I've missed you too, Finn," Rachel said. "Maybe we can do this again sometime? Before I go back to New York."

"Yea, I'd like that," Finn nodded.

Rachel gave him one last smile before turning to get inside the car. When she was almost in the car she heard his voice. "I really did love you, Rachel," he said shyly. "I think I still do."

"I loved you too, Finn," she said honestly. "And I think I still do, too."

"So where do we go from here?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I honestly don't know. I mean, if you didn't have Kennedy I would ask you to come back to New York with me, but you have a daughter, one with Autism no less, and I can't ask you two to give up everything to be with me."

"I know," Finn said, staring at his shoes. Neither person wanted to admit what they were thinking.

"And I would say I want to enjoy the little time I have left here, together, but that means when I go to New York my heart will be broken all over again." A tear fell from her eye as she exited the car and took hold of Finn's large hands. "It took me so long to get over you when I moved. Heck, I still don't think I'm over you now, but I'm in New York and I have my career, and you live here and you have Kennedy, and your mom. Maybe it's just best if we leave it like that."

"Yea, okay," Finn said. "I probably wouldn't have worked out anyway." He knew he didn't mean it, if the two of them really wanted to work it out they could, and he wanted to, but it was obvious she didn't.

"No," Rachel said, "It wouldn't have." The words felt like throw-up as they left her mouth. She wanted nothing more but to try, but it was clear he didn't feel the same.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll be seeing you around," Finn said awkwardly. "Uh, until you leave I guess."

"Sure," Rachel nodded. "Good-bye Finn."

"Good-bye, Rachel." Finn turned around to go walk to his car, but before he did Rachel swore she saw a tear drop down his cheek.

When he was out of sight, Rachel climbed back into her dad's car and turned the engine on, but she couldn't bring herself to drive. Tears fell as freely as a waterfall down her face and it became harder for her to breathe. _Why did this always happen to her?_ She wondered. _Finally, she had a chance to be happy, truly happy, with someone she really cared about, but once again her career got in the way. _Rachel was starting to wonder if being a star was worth is after all.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Quick+Beth and Shelby confronting Jim...drama!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks, as always, to everyone who reviewed!**

**And thanks to my friend Annie for loving this story as much as i do!**

**And to my beta Scarlett88, who is awesome.**

**This chapter's a bit crazy, so get ready! Remember to review after you read :) and for updates on the story you can always check my tumblr (links on the page) because i love talking to my readers :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

They were going to go on a picnic. Beth suggested it and Quinn jumped at the chance; she just loved picnics!

Beth, Quinn, and Puck were all in the kitchen packing the picnic basket. Beth was in charge of cutting and packaging the fruit, Quinn was in charge of the sandwiches, and Puck was in charge of the cooler. They had only been together one day, and yet they moved smoothly throughout the kitchen as if they had been doing it for years.

Suddenly a knock at the back door could be heard and Quinn took the few steps from the kitchen to go answer it. When she opened the door she heard a loud, "Mommy!" before her kids began to attack her with hugs.

"Hi critters," Quinn smiled as she picked Ella up and sat her on her hip. She looked back at the door to see Joe standing in it, dressed for work.

"There was an emergency at work and I couldn't keep them any longer," he explained.

Quinn nodded. "That's fine we were about to go on a picnic, and I know how much Miss Ella loves picnics!" She tapped Ella lightly on her nose and the little girl beamed.

"Yay, a picnic!" she screamed.

"Who's we?" Joe asked suspiciously. He looked around Quinn in the doorway and into the kitchen to find Puck and Beth still packing the basket. "Who's that man, Quinn? You're such a hypocrite!"

Quinn breathed deep. She knew it was time to tell Joseph about her past because, quite honestly, it was something she should have done years ago. She wasn't sure how he would take the news, so she thought maybe her kids shouldn't be around when it happened. "Ella, Ayden, you remember mommy's friend, Beth?" Both kids nodded. "She's right over there making food for our picnic. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

"Okay," Ayden said as he made his way over to the counter where they were working. Quinn put Ella on the ground and she followed her brother.

"Outside," Quinn said to Joe. He opened the door and stepped outside into the crisp fall air, Quinn at his toes.

"Don't you dare call me a hypocrite, Joseph!" She yelled once they were outside. "I am nothing like you, you no good cheater!"

"Nothing like me?" he laughed. "Well the fact that there's another man inside _my _house makes me beg to differ."

"There's a difference…" Quinn began before he cut her off.

"Oh yea, I'd like to hear it," Joe said.

"Alright, you want to know what the difference is! The difference is I didn't sleep with him, I didn't even kiss him. Did I want to? Yes. But did I? No. You want to know why? Because I couldn't live with myself if I did to you what you did to me. What you did was unforgivable, Joseph. It made me feel stupid and worthless, and as much as I dislike you right now, I wouldn't wish that feeling on you or anyone else." A tear started to fall down her face, but she quickly wiped it away.

"You expect me to believe there's a man in that house that you obviously have feelings for and you didn't do anything? Then why is he even here?" Joseph asked.

Quinn sighed. She knew she should have told Joseph about Puck and Beth from the very beginning, but back then all she wanted to do was forget, and now it was all blowing up in her face.

"Why don't you come and sit down," Quinn suggested. They both moved to the patio and sat in the chairs.

"Did you see the teenage girl in there, Beth?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, she's my daughter." Quinn ignored the look of shock on his face as she continued. "I gave her up for adoption sixteen years ago, but yesterday she found me, wanting to tell me a horrible, horrible secret I don't want to talk about right now. Anyway, Puck, the man in there, he's the father. I didn't even call him myself. It was Rachel, Beth's sister and my f-friend from high school." She knew that last part was a lie, she had been anything but friendly to Rachel in high school, but that was a conversation for another time, so Quinn just continued. "She called him and told him to come down from New York, knowing Beth would want to meet her father, too. And so, here we are."

"So all this time you had a daughter you never told me about?" Joe asked, stunned and a little angry.

"You have to understand that sophomore year was the most shameful of my life. When my parents found out about me being pregnant they threw me out in a heartbeat. I went to stay with my boyfriend at the time, Finn, because I had convinced him he was the father, even though he wasn't." Bringing up all these old memories Quinn had pushed to the back of her mind for so long was almost too much for the blonde and she began to cry. "Well, eventually Finn found out he wasn't the father and I was kicked out of his house, too. I was alone and had nowhere to go. Puck decided to step up and be a man about the whole situation. He let me move into his house. He tried so hard to show me he would be a good father, but I wouldn't listen. All I wanted was for things to go back to normal; I wanted to be popular again. So when the day came I decided upon adoption. Puck tried to tell me he wasn't mad, but I knew I had hurt him with my decision. I didn't want to deal with the hurt I had caused him, so I ignored him and he ignored me." Quinn knew this was probably too much detail for Joe, but once she started she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"At the end of our senior year he came up to me, apologized for the past year and told me he still loved me, but I wouldn't give him a chance. All I wanted to do was forget because it hurt so much; it was killing me on the inside and all I wanted was for the pain to go away. So for college I went as far as I could and never contacted anyone from my old life again. Oh, God, I'm such a bad person," Quinn wept.

"You were right, I am a hypocrite," she continued as realization swept over her. "I slept with Puck that year when I was dating Finn, and I ended up pregnant. You don't get more hypocritical than that." Her face was now in her hands as she cried.

"Quinn, I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Joe soothed, rubbing her back. She didn't understand why he was being so nice to her. She had just told him what an awful person she was, and he was soothing her? "I was just angry about you having another man in the house, this is my fault. You are not a bad person; you are the best person I've ever met. Why do you think I married you?"

"I never deserved you, Joe," Quinn cried.

"No Quinn, it's me who never deserved you," he said. "I think that's why…" Suddenly his phone began to ring, interrupting his speech. "That'll be work," he said. "It really is an emergency." He walked over to her chair and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything. I'll call you later so we can talk about this."

Quinn nodded as she watched him walk away. Now she was as confused as ever. She knew if she tried she could forgive Joe for what he had done, but the question was did she want to try. He was being so nice about everything, but she didn't want that clouding her judgment because on the other hand she knew she still loved Puck. That hadn't changed since high school and she honestly didn't know whether it would at all. Quinn never knew it was possible to love two men at once.

She sighed as she got up from the chair and wiped her eyes, hoping her face wouldn't be too splotchy and red. She walked over to the back door and opened it and stepped into the kitchen.

When she opened it the first thing she was met with was the sound of Ella's familiar high-pitched giggles. She smiled as she saw Puck playfully poking the little girl's belly, her blonde curls bouncing around as she laughed. Ayden was sitting on the counter, putting the fruit Beth handed him into the picnic basket. Everyone was smiling and Quinn thought maybe this was what being family is supposed to look like.

X-X-X-X-X

Lunch had gone wonderfully. Ella and Ayden kept everyone entertained with their outlandish imaginations. The two really seemed to be taking a liking to Puck and Beth, which made Quinn feel a whole lot better.

After everyone had finished eating, Beth took the younger kids to the playground, promising to play hide-and-go-seek with them. Quinn and Puck sat on the picnic blanket and watched.

"You've got some great kids," Puck said.

Quinn looked over to the playground to see Ella and Ayden running from Beth, smiling and laughing. "Yea, I do. All three of them."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching and taking in the company of the other person. Puck really wanted to ask her about earlier, with her husband, but he knew it was really none of his business. He tried to push it to the back of his mind and just enjoy spending time with the girl he loves (even if she doesn't love him back), but he just couldn't get it to go away.

Finally, after he couldn't hold it in any longer, he asked. "So, that was, uh, your husband earlier?"

Quinn turned her head from the direction of the playground to him and nodded. "That's him."

"Oh, so why wasn't he there last night?"

Quinn sighed. She really didn't want to talk about this, but when she looked over at Puck she could see his eyes, they were so filled with hurt because he knew he couldn't have her, and she just wanted to give him an ounce of hope because she honestly didn't know who she loved anymore.

"He moved out for a while. He, uh…I caught him sleeping with his secretary," she answered.

"Oh. He must be the biggest jackass ever to cheat on someone as beautiful and perfect as you," Puck said. "You know I would never do something so awful to you. Ever."

Quinn nodded. "Thanks Puck, but I wish everyone would stop calling me perfect. I'm so far from that."

Puck looked her right in her hazel eyes. "We all make mistakes, Quinn. But what makes you so perfect if your ability to admit that, and I hope one day you give me the chance to prove I would never do something to hurt you like that."

"I think right now I'm taking things one day at a time," she answered. He smiled wide at her because nowhere in that answer did she say the work 'no'.

X-X-X-X-X

Shelby was angrily pacing back and forth through the living room. She was trying to decide how she wanted to handle confronting Jim. He wouldn't be home from work for at least two more hours, so she had plenty of time to devise a plan. She went to work planning every little detail until she knew exactly what she was going to do.

She was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall when she heard his car pull up. As she heard his footsteps get closer and closer to the door all she wanted to do was grab a knife from the kitchen and stab it through his heart when he walked through the door. But she couldn't because she knew she would be no use to Beth behind bars.

The door opened and Jim stepped inside. As Shelby set her eyes on him for the first time since she heard the news, she couldn't help but notice all of the things she once loved about him now totally repulsed her.

"Hey babe," he said once he noticed her sitting on the couch, staring at him. He gave her a large smile and Shelby felt like her insides were being ripped out; he didn't deserve to smile. Ever. Again.

She wanted so badly to rip him a new one right then and there, but she couldn't; she had to stick with her plan. It was a good thing she was such a good actress.

"Hi sweetie," she said as she stood up and walked over to him. He gave her a peck on the lips and she tried hard not to vomit in his mouth.

"How was your and Beth's girls night in Cinci?" he asked. She had texted him the night before, telling him Beth and her were having a girls night out in Cinci and wouldn't be home so he wouldn't get suspicious. "Where is she?"

"What's it matter to you where _my _daughter is?" Shelby asked angrily.

"I guess it doesn't," he said confused. "I just thought I'd say hello since I didn't see her last night."

"Well she's not here."

"Alright."

Shelby could feel the tension she was building between the two of them.

"Is everything…alright?" he wondered, bewildered as to why she was suddenly so angry with him.

"Oh, everything is peachy," Shelby fake smiled. "Now tell me Jim, I was wondering what Beth and you do on those weekends I'm out of town. I asked Beth last night, but she just changed the subject."

She could see his face turn to sudden panic, but he quickly caught himself. "Usually she goes to a friend's house, or we just watch movies. Nothing too exciting."

"You no-good lying son-of-a-bitch!" she yelled as she slapped him across the face. She caught him off guard so the slap made him stumble backwards a bit. "You think you can come into my house and lie to me about what you've been doing with my daughter?"

Now his face was now pure panic.

"Yea, that's right I know what you did to my baby. She told me everything! I hope you burn in hell!"

"Shelby, baby, please let me explain!" He tried to reach his hand out in desperation, but Shelby quickly backed up.

"You do not get to touch me! Never again will you touch me or my daughter!" Shelby yelled. She willed the tears forming in the back of her eyes to stop. It wasn't time for them to fall yet.

"I trusted you, Jim! I trusted you with my daughter, the most important thing in my life and look what you did to her! You broke her! She will never be whole again. Ever. And it's all because of you!"

"Shelby, you have to believe me, I never meant for it to happen, I…" Jim begged.

Shelby cut him off. "No, you don't get to explain. You've made your choices and you're going to have to live with the consequences. I'm going to make sure your ass rots in jail for the rest of your miserable life."

"Shelby, please, no, I can't go to jail!"

"You should've thought about that before you stole my daughter's childhood away from her! You should have thought about that before you ruined her life!"

"No, I'm not going to jail!" he yelled. "I won't." He quickly opened the door and began to run to his car, but before he could get inside he was stopped by a police officer.

"Jim Sullivan, you're under arrest for the rape of Beth Corcoran," the officer said as he put Jim's hands behind his back and put hand cuffs around them. He started reading him his Miranda rights, but Jim wasn't listening; he knew his rights.

He looked at the front porch to see Shelby standing on it. She smirked at him before walking down the path to the driveway where he stood. "You don't think I didn't know your pansy ass would run?" she said to him as if he were stupid.

He didn't even know what to say.

"I told you I was going to make you pay," she said.

All he could do was grunt as the police officer pulled him to his car and forced him in the back seat. The officer nodded at Shelby before getting into the driver's side and backing out of the driveway.

As Shelby watched the police car take off she expected to feel a wave of relief hit her body, but it never happened. She had gotten Jim arrested, sure, but now there had to be a trial, and even she knew there would be little evidence on their side.

Shelby stood outside the house for a little while longer, just standing and taking in the scene that had just happened. Once she felt like she could actually move her legs, she walked back into the house. She was too tired and exhausted to do much of anything, so she put her pajamas on and laid in bed.

She wasn't surprised when she couldn't fall asleep. The tears fell freely from her eyes as she sobbed loudly. Within two days her world was turned upside down; she now had to fix her broken daughter, as well as losing the man who was supposed to be love of her life, forever. She no longer loved Jim, but that really didn't make it hurt any less. And with millions of thoughts swimming through her head, Shelby finally fell into a light, uncomfortable sleep.

The next morning she was woken up by someone turning the light on in her room.

"Mom, are you really still sleeping?" she heard Beth say.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Cinci?" Shelby asked, still half-asleep.

"Quinn and dad drove me down," Beth explained. "They went to visit Quinn's mom since they were in town, but I wanted to come see you. I can't believe you're still sleeping."

Shelby rolled over to look at the clock which read 1:17. She had been asleep for more than 12 hours!

"Wow, I can't believe I'm still asleep either," Shelby said.

Beth giggled as she jumped on the bed next to her mom.

"So what happened to…um, Jim?" Beth asked.

"He's in jail," Shelby answered. "Don't worry; I'm going to make sure he pays for what he did to you."

"No!" Beth said. "No, I don't want to go to trial! I don't want to have to relive those disgusting details! I just want to forget. Why won't you let me forget?"

"Beth, if you don't go to trial then Jim's not going to get into any trouble for what he did to you," Shelby explained.

"But I don't think I can do it mom," Beth cried. "I'm not strong enough."

"Beth, you're the strongest person I know," Shelby said, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. She looked deep into Beth's beautiful hazel eyes. "And besides, you know Puck, Quinn, Rachel, and I are going to be with you every step of the way. You're not alone, Beth. You'll never be alone."

"Okay," Beth cried. "I'll do it,"

Shelby picked Beth's chin up with her hand and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I love you, you know that."

"I love you too, mom."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry this update took so long! I had a bit of writer's block for a while. That's what I get for not writing outlines for my stories.**

**Also, I think this story is coming to an end. Like I said, I didn't make an outline or anything, but right now I'm guessing there are probably about 4 chapters left.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and my beta Scarlett88!**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this next chapter, so please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Finn was sitting in his family room, watching a football game when there was a knock on his front door before it opened to reveal his mom and Kennedy. Finn smiled when he saw his daughter, and got up off the couch to greet her.

"Hi, K," he said as he bent down and kissed his little girl. She smiled back, but her eyes were off to the left. When he let go of her she ran to the corner of the room where her dollhouse was and began to silently play by herself.

"Hi, mom," Finn greeted before walking over and kissing her cheek. "How was therapy today?"

"Same as usual," his mom, Carol, answered.

Finn sighed. "It's better than getting worse, I guess."

Carol nodded as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "So, I never got a chance to ask how your dinner with Rachel went the other night."

Finn joined his mom on the couch and awkwardly rubbed his knees. "It was fine. I told her about Kennedy and she told me about New York."

"And that's it?" Carol asked, seeing that her son was holding back on her.

"I…I told her I still loved her," he said shyly.

"And what'd she say?"

"She said she loved me, too, but it wasn't going to work out between us, which I understand. She's in New York, and I'm here, and I have Kennedy to think about, so I can't just pick my life up and move, you know?" He explained.

Carol saw her son was upset, and began to soothingly rub his back. "I just wish that for once, something in my life would go the way I want it to," he said.

"I know, Finn, and I'm sorry every day for the deck of cards you've been dealt because I know it's not fair. But I do have hope that someday everything is going to work out for you," Carol soothed.

Finn sighed. "I don't think I have any more patience to wait for it." Just then the doorbell rang and they both looked up. Finn wasn't in the mood to move off the couch, but once the doorbell rang a second time, he stood up and walked over to the door to answer it.

X-X-X-X-X

Rachel had been moping around the house for two days since her dinner with Finn. It had gone nothing like she had hoped and she was used to getting what she wanted.

Her dads were both at work and she was pacing around the living room, trying to find something to do to keep her mind off it. She wanted to give Shelby and Beth their space to figure everything out, and of course she couldn't go see Finn, it would just be too hard. So she was stuck there, with millions of thoughts racing through her head, thoughts she had been avoiding but now had to face.

She thought about her dinner with Finn, and what they had said to one another. If Rachel wasn't so stubborn she could have come to Lima years and years earlier to tell Finn how she had felt, before it was too late. She couldn't believe she had taken so long. She knew she stayed as a way of punishing herself for the way she had left, and the longer she stayed away the easier it was. It took her fourteen years to work up the courage to come back, so of course it would be too late.

Rachel thought about her life in New York, and how she had as many friends there as she did in high school. It was lonely in New York, and the play was the only thing that had kept her sane, and now it was over and she would have to look for new work. She knew being the star of a Broadway musical would make it easy, but still, she was dreading the weeks that would go by before she found the perfect job. She knew her old cast mates would feel obligated to check in on her every once in a while, but they would not keep close contact, which was Rachel's fault to begin with. The only person that she would talk to on a daily basis would be her publicist, and Rachel guessed it would be only because she had to. After not telling her publicist where she was going for a couple weeks, she had a feeling the fiery redhead would be furious with her.

The brunette sighed because really, what did she have to go back to in New York? She loved the adrenaline rush and the feeling of being on stage, but was it really worth the loneliness that came with it? Suddenly a thought raced through her mind, one she had been avoiding, but was finally ready to think.

She had to go talk to Finn. Now.

There was only one problem: she didn't know where he lived. She quickly got her laptop out and searched the yellow pages. Surprisingly, there were three Finn Hudson's in Allen County, Ohio, and of course, he was the third one. She scribbled down the address on a piece of paper, and Map Quested it. It was only a five minute drive from her dad's house, which meant surely she could walk there in a decent time. She hadn't exercised since she'd been here anyways, and she could use some more time to think her plan over.

Rachel grabbed her purse, the address, and a jacket before walking out the door. It was fall outside, so it wasn't too cold, especially compared to New York that time of the year.

She went over her plan once more in her head to make sure it wasn't stupid or implausible. Once she was satisfied with it she was entering Finn's neighborhood. His house was towards the beginning and when she finally found it she sat and looked at it for a minute.

It was a very small house. From what Rachel could make out it seemed to have two bedrooms, and kitchen, and a family room. The outside seemed completely ignored as well. The grass was high and needed to be mowed, the paint was coming off his gutters, and the leaves scattered across his front yard needed to be picked up. She knew between working hard, and taking care of a daughter with Autism he had little to no time to take care of the house, and her heart seemed to break just thinking about where he lived compared to her. She lived in spacious three-bedroom apartment with a state-of-the-art kitchen, and even a work-out room. She had decorators to take care of the interior and a maid that came twice a week to clean. She had never felt more like a spoiled brat in her life than standing in front of his house.

Finally she shook the thoughts out of her head as she walked up the front porch (almost slipping on a loose step) and rang the door bell. She waited for a few seconds, but she was so eager and impatient to tell him her plan that she rang it again. She heard large footsteps and knew they had to be his. A minute later the door opened and she saw a very surprised Finn.

"Rachel, w…what are you doing here?" he managed to stammer out.

"I was thinking about what happened at dinner, and I really needed to talk to you," she answered honestly.

He nodded. "Come in." He led her into the family room and she closed the door behind her. When she looked up she saw Carol sitting on the couch watching her.

"Hi Mrs. Hummel, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry it's been so long," Rachel said.

"It's good to see you, too," Carol said as she stood up off the couch. "I think I'll just take Kennedy into her room to play and let you two talk."

It wasn't until then that Rachel noticed the little girl, who was playing silently in the corner with her dollhouse. Carol walked over and knelt down next to the little girl. "K, let's go play with the toys in your room," she said as she gently grabbed the little girls arm.

"Nooooo!" Kennedy screamed as she fought off her grandma. She flung her arms and legs in the air. Rachel was surprised to find that both Carol and Finn were surprisingly calm about this.

"You know what mom, she always plays with her dollhouse from six to six thirty when you drop her off, so let her be. We'll talk in the kitchen," he suggested.

Carol nodded as she let go of the girl. She immediately stopped screaming and went back to her dollhouse.

Rachel looked back over to Finn who was walking the short distance from the family room to the kitchen, so she followed. The kitchen was just as small as she imagined. There was just enough room for a stove, some counter space, a refrigerator, and a tiny four-person table. Rachel was surprised, though, when it was actually pretty clean because Finn hadn't always been the cleanest.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked, breaking her away from her inspection.

"I've done a lot of thinking about the reasons we can't be together and then I thought, what if we can?" Rachel said.

"Rachel didn't we-."

"Just let me explain," she interrupted. "So you can't move to New York because you have Kennedy, your mom, and your job, and I can't move here because I have my work and everything there." He nodded and she continued. "But what if I could move here?" She could tell he was about to interrupt him again so she put her hand up. "Just hear me out. I finished _Wicked _last week and have nothing else lined up as of now. And when I'm in New York, I'm lonely Finn, and today I realized that being with a person I love makes me happier than being famous. I was miserable in New York, but I never let myself realize it because I stayed busy with the play, but now that it's over I've realized just how lonely my life has become. I mean, look at me. I'm 32 years old and have been so wrapped up in my career I've dated one guy since I moved away. I want a family Finn; I want to be with someone who cares about me. Now, I'm not saying I'm going to move down here right away, but I can take an extended vacation and we can see how things go. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't, and I'll move back to New York, and at least we'll know we tried. And if it does work out, then I can help Shelby with the drama at the community college or maybe even at McKinley. I have more than enough money from _Wicked_ to take care of us, and you can keep working at the garage, but just because it makes you happy." She noticed she had said that all in one breath and quickly exhaled. "So, what do you think?"

"I don't know, Rachel, I don't want you giving up your dreams for me," Finn hesitated.

"But don't you see? I've already reached those dreams. I was the star in a Broadway play for six years, but now it's time for a different dream. Right now that dream is you," Rachel explained.

"So say I say yes to this plan," Finn said. "What about Kennedy? Because if you get me, you get her, too. And that temper tantrum she had in there, that is nothing compared to what she can actually do. It's not easy taking care of her, I'm warning you now."

"Finn, you're talking to the girl who perfected the tantrum," Rachel assured him.

"But this is different, Rachel. She's not throwing those tantrums because she's spoiled and wants something, she's doing them because she doesn't know how to communicate right," Finn explained.

"Well, I guess we'll never know if I can handle it unless we try," she shrugged. "And I really would like to try."

"So, are you sure you mean all this?" Finn asked, "Because if I say yes to this there's not taking it back."

"I've never been so sure about anything," Rachel nodded. Finn smiled wide and slowly leaned in to kiss Rachel. When their lips connected it felt so good; so right. Neither of them ever wanted to let go. But eventually Rachel ran out of air and had to pull away. She looked into Finn's face and smiled. She then hugged him and dug her head into his chest, happy to find it was still a perfect fit.

X-X-X-X-X

After Quinn, Puck, and the kids went to visit Quinn's mom, Quinn dropped Puck off at Beth's house because she needed to talk with Ella and Ayden and explain everything to them. She had left them in the dark for long enough and she could tell they were confused about everything.

She took them to McDonald's (which she rarely did because she liked them eating at least remotely healthy) but she knew she had to get them happy before telling them the news.

She let them eat their Happy Meals and play on the play set for a bit before having them come back to the table. They both bounced over and sat down.

"Guys, mommy has something she needs to tell you," Quinn said. Both kids nodded and she continued. "I guess you both have been wondering why daddy hasn't been staying at the house?"

"Yea, he's living in a hotel," Ella giggled.

Quinn nodded. "You're right, El, he is living in a hotel for now. You see, daddy did something to make mommy very mad, and sometimes people do things that you cannot forgive. So for right now mommy and daddy are not going to be living together anymore." Quinn hoped this explanation was good enough. She knew with Ayden being eight he would most likely understand, but she wasn't so sure about Ella. And she still had to tell them about Puck and Beth.

"But I just wanted to make sure you both know this has nothing to do with you, and you all did nothing wrong. This is completely between your dad and me and has nothing to do with the two of you."

"So you and dad aren't going to be married anymore?" Ayden asked.

Quinn shook her head. "No, not right now," she answered.

"It's not like he was ever home anyway," Ayden said bitterly.

"Ayden, your father loves you and he tries to come home as much as he can, but he is very busy with work," she explained.

He shook his head. "He's the only dad in my class who has no time to teach me how to play baseball. That's why I'm the worst one on my team."

"Ayd, I told you that I would practice with you whenever you wanted," Quinn said.

"It's not the same, you're a girl," he pouted.

Quinn's heart broke as she saw the sad look on her son's face. She never took the time to realize just how much of the kid's life her husband had missed. She was used to it because her father had been the same way. Quinn was sure, though, that she wanted her kids to be anything but what she was like growing up. There would be no bitchy cheerleading and no teenage pregnancy.

Suddenly Ayden got a thought and perked up. "Maybe Puck will practice with me!"

Quinn smiled. "I'm sure he will tomorrow if you ask, but you know Puck lives in New York and will eventually have to go home."

"Can't he just stay here?" Ella wondered.

"That's something else I wanted to tell you," Quinn said. "You know Beth and how I told you she was mommy's friend?"

"Yes, she's nice," Ella smiled.

"Well, Beth is actually my daughter, just like you," Quinn said, and both kids looked confused. "When mommy was young she had a baby, and she was too young to take care of that baby, so she gave it to someone who was older and ready to take care of that baby. And that baby was Beth."

"So, I have a sister?" Ella excitedly asked.

Quinn nodded. "But she has a different daddy than you. Puck, he's her father."

"So that makes him kind of like our dad?" Ayden asked, hope brimming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it doesn't work that way. Puck is only Beth's dad," she explained.

Ayden crossed his arms across his chest. "That's no fair."

"I'm sorry, baby, but life isn't always fair," Quinn sympathized.

They cleaned up the mess from their dinner before getting in the car and going to Shelby's house to make sure everything was okay.

On the way there Quinn prayed that this separation would not affect her kids. She knew a lot of kids with divorced parents ended up with a lot of anger, and she sincerely hoped that wouldn't happen because her kids were so sweet, and didn't deserve any of this. She sighed because she had promised herself when Ayden was born that she would raise her kids differently than her parents had. And so far she wasn't doing a very good job.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter because not a lot of people did, so it means a lot to me when you do! So please consider leaving one if you're reading this :)**

**Thanks to Scarlett88 for Beta-ing!**

**Here's the next chapter so enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Beth really did not want to go to school the next day, but she had already missed two days and her mom would not allow her to miss any more.

The night before it was decided that Puck would stay in the house with them, just to make sure nothing funny happened. Quinn had to take the kids back to Cincinnati, but she promised to come back and visit that weekend.

It was almost crazy how much safer Beth felt just having Puck in the house, and Jim out of it. For the first time in seven years she slept throughout the whole night, without waking once. And when she woke up for school that next morning she felt refreshed.

"Good morning," Beth said as she entered the kitchen where her mom was flipping pancakes and Puck was sitting at the counter, reading the newspaper.

Beth lifted her eyebrows. "You don't seem like the kind of person who reads the newspaper."

Puck chuckled. "I'm not. This is my first time actually."

Beth just giggled as she sat on the stool next to her father.

"Your laugh sounds a lot like Quinn's," Puck informed her

"Really?" Beth smiled.

"Really, really."

"Breakfast is ready," Shelby said as she brought pancakes over to the counter.

"Thanks mom," Beth said as she greedily took three pancakes for herself. She was actually hungry, something she wasn't used to because it hadn't happened in seven years. She had always felt nauseous and just ate to keep people from suspecting anything, but it just seemed like now that her secret was out, she was free. She was finally free to live her life without an ever-present rain cloud above her head. Sure, she would occasionally be hit with a memory of what happened, and she would be sad for a while, but one thing she had learned in all of this was that the sun always shone after those kind of days.

"Wow, Bethy, you are really hungry," Shelby commented as she nibbled on her own pancake.

Beth nodded. "I don't know why, but all the sudden I feel like I can eat anything I see."

Puck took a bite of his pancake before speaking. "I was thinking maybe I should drive Beth to school today and pick her up."

"But I can drive on my own," Beth protested.

"No, Puck's probably right," Shelby said. "Maybe it would be better if, for today at least, someone else drove you."

"Oh, fine," Beth said giving in. She knew from now on her mom would be super protective of her, and she knew it would get old very quickly.

The three of them finished their pancakes before heading out the door. Since Puck didn't have his own car, Beth said he could drive hers.

"Can I ask you a question?" Beth asked when they were on the way to school.

Puck nodded. "Shoot."

"You still love Quinn, don't you?"

"What would make you think that?"

Beth shrugged. "I've seen the way you look at her. I've never seen anyone look at someone else with that much love."

Puck sighed. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Alright, I do still love your mom. I've loved her since high school, since before we even slept together. But after you were born everything sort of fell apart for us, and I was too chicken to glue everything back together. So I decided to run to New York like a pansy instead of facing everything."

Beth nodded. "You know what I think. I think that it's not too late. You know why?"

Puck shook his head.

"Because she looks at you the same way."

"She's married, babe. I slept with her once when she was dating my best friend, and that was mistake enough. But getting together with someone who's married is a whole different ball field I don't want to find myself in."

"All day yesterday when you were with her, your eyes sparkled with happiness," Beth explained. "But the minute she said good-bye and walked out that door, they went back to plain and dull."

Puck pulled into the carpool line and Beth grabbed her backpack. "My instincts tell me the two of you will get back together, just give it time," Beth said as she opened the car door. "Thanks for the ride, dad."

"Anytime." Beth got out of the car. "And Beth…"

She turned around. "Mmhmm?"

"Thanks for telling me all that," he smiled.

Beth liked seeing her dad smile. It seemed he had had a hard life so far and there weren't many smile lines on his face, which she hoped to fix. "No problem, dad. I meant every word."

She closed the door and headed into school. He watched to make sure she got in safe before taking off.

As Beth was walking through the halls she was very thankful she had Glee first period because she was in no mood for school work. She went to her locker, grabbed her books, and headed for the choir room. It would be her first time in there since she met her birthparents and she wanted to find every trace of them she could.

She wasn't surprised when she was the first one in the room, she had arrived at school a bit early after all. She was looking at the National's pictures once again, smiling, when she heard the sound of a familiar voice call her name.

"Beth," she heard Emerson, her best friend, say.

"Em," Beth said as she turned around and smiled, happy to see her friend. She walked over to the other blonde and gave her a hug, to which Emerson held on tight. Just that little sign made Beth realize Emerson somehow knew what was going on.

"You know, don't you?" Beth asked.

Emerson smiled warmly at her friend and nodded. "Your mom called my mom."

"Oh," Beth said, putting her head down a bit. "I'm sorry I never told you, I just-"

Emerson put her hand up to stop her friend. "You don't have to explain, Beth. I am in no way mad at you for not telling me, although I do wish you would have. It's a hard thing to get out, but I'm proud of you for doing it."

Beth smiled at her friend as a single tear fell down her cheek. Emerson embraced her into another tight hug before the warning bell rang and other kids started to fumble into class. Beth wiped her eyes and smiled at Emerson, who linked arms with her friend as they went to take their seats.

X-X-X-X-X

After dropping her kids off at school that Wednesday morning and running a few errands, Quinn decided she would call Joe and try to work everything out, for the kids' sake at least. She sat on the comfy armchair in the family room and dialed his number.

It kept ringing and she was surprised that not even his new secretary (he had told her he fired the first and hired a new, male one) was answering. She hung up, and tried his hotel.

They connected her to his room, and she was surprised to find he was in. _Why wasn't he at work on a Wednesday afternoon? _But all Quinn's thinking went out the window when she heard a voice that was not Joe's answer

"Hello." The voice was feminine, soft, and dainty and Quinn about lost it.

"Is Joseph there?" she said through gritted teeth.

"He's in the shower can I take a message?" the girl said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Quinn, as in Joe's _wife. _Who are you?"

"Oh, um, I'm, um, my name is Trudy. I'm your husband's secretary," she answered awkwardly.

Quinn's eyes suddenly went black with rage. To keep from saying something she would seriously regret she slammed the phone down as hard as she could. She was so angry she didn't even feel like crying, she was just sitting, feeling like the rage building up in her body would explode at any minute.

She got up and began to pace around the room. She paced faster and faster until she felt like the friction of her socks on the carpet would start a fire.

She looked up on the mantelpiece and saw a large picture of her and Joe on their fifth wedding anniversary. She took the picture out of the frame and looked at it. They had gone to Florida for the occasion and were sitting on the beach, wrapped in each other's arms, smiles adorning both their faces. _What happened to these two people? _Quinn wondered. They had been so happy then, and carefree. How, in the past four years, had she changed so much that her husband didn't even want her anymore? She shook her head because thinking about it hurt too much. She took the photo and ripped it in half before throwing it into her fireplace.

How could she be so stupid, so naïve? And she was actually going to give that bastard a second chance. She should have known everything he had said to her Monday was a lie, after all he had been lying during most their marriage. She just couldn't believe she had wasted nine precious years of her life on someone so disgusting. The only good thing she had gotten out of those nine years is Ella and Ayden. But she felt sorry for them because now she was certain their parents would not be getting back together.

In her heart all she really wanted to do was call Puck and tell him what happened. _Did that make her any better than her husband? _Well, it's not like she planned on sleeping with him. She just needed someone to talk to, a friend, and since she was short on those, he was really the only person she could call. Except maybe Rachel. They were friends now, right? She had apologized and Rachel had forgiven her, that made them at least not enemies. Whatever she did, she needed to get out of this house. She picked the phone back up and texted Joe.

**I need you to pick the kids up from school and keep them for the night. I have some thinking to do. Alone. Oh and **_**she **_**better not be there.**

She knew the alone part was a lie, she didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want him trying to come over and explain. She knew well enough what had happened, _again_, and she wasn't going to try and let him brainwash her with any more of his lies.

Her phone vibrated signaling she had a text from him.

**Okay. And tomorrow, maybe you can give me a chance to explain?**

She sighed before answering.

**We'll see.**

She then went to her address book and found Puck's number. She pressed call and held the phone up to her ear, waiting while it rung. After a few seconds she heard a voice on the other line. "Hello."

Something about the way he had said 'hello' had broken something down inside of her and she began to cry. "Puck," she sobbed.

"Quinn…Quinn what's wrong?" he said, a bit panicked.

"Everything," she cried.

"Are you okay?"

"I just, can I drive down there and meet you? I really don't want to be alone right now."

"What about the kids?"

"They're with their father," Quinn answered.

"Are you sure you're in a good state to drive?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour and a half." Quinn hung up the phone before going in her bathroom to wash her face and re-apply her make-up. She went down stairs, grabbed her purse, and headed for Lima.

She was still full of so much anger she got to Lima twenty minutes fast than usual, speeding almost the whole way. By the time she got there it was turning into evening and dinnertime. She knew she was in no condition to see Beth. Beth had enough on her plate she didn't need to see her birth mom in such a frantic state. She called Puck and asked him to meet her at Breadstix for dinner, and he agreed.

She arrived at the restaurant before him and took a seat inside one of the booths. She grabbed a breadstick from the center of the table and snapped it in half before biting in. It tasted so delicious in her mouth; it had been fourteen years since she had eaten at this restaurant and she definitely missed it.

A couple minutes later she saw him walk into the restaurant and waved at him so he knew where she was sitting. He smiled and nodded before heading her way. He sat down in the booth across from hers. "Hey."

"Hey, thanks for meeting me here," she smiled at him.

"Yea, well, you sounded kind of panicked on the phone and I wanted to make sure you were okay," he answered.

The waitress interrupted them by taking their drink order. Puck got a beer while Quinn got herself a Margarita. The waitress was young, probably about 25, and she kept smirking at Puck as she took the order. Had this been a week ago while living in New York he would have taken advantage of her easily, but now that he had a chance of winning Quinn back, he wasn't going to risk it.

When she turned around to go put their drink order in he swear he saw her wink at him, but he just shook his head and ignored it.

"So what's up?" he asked.

Quinn sighed. "I called Joe earlier to try and talk everything out and he wasn't at work so I tried the hotel and his slut of a secretary answered, which can only mean one thing."

Puck couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who did this guy think he is, cheating on the most beautiful woman in the world not only once but two times, if not more! Just the thought of doing something so completely stupid made him want to hit his head against the wall.

"The man is obviously the biggest douche bag," he said. "He doesn't deserve someone like you, Quinn."

The waitress came back, of course at the most inopportune time. She handed them their drinks and took their food orders, still not taking her eyes off Puck. She left to put their orders in and Quinn took a big gulp of her margarita.

"Wow, slow down there slick," he chuckled.

She just giggled as she took another gulp. "It's been a while since I've drank alcohol," she said. "I've forgotten how good it can make you feel."

Throughout the dinner Quinn continued to tell Puck everything that had happened that day and in the weeks before. It felt good to be able to talk to someone and be completely honest without fear of judgment. It was also good to hear things like 'he's a jackass' or 'who the fuck would do that shit?' And by the end of the meal they were both on their third drink.

Puck, who was used to drinking a lot, paid the bill and escorted a drunk Quinn to her car. He opened the door intending to put her in the back seat, but she drunkenly threw her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

It felt so good at first that he let it happen, but then he remembered the circumstances and pushed her away.

"What? I thought you wanted me," she stated.

"I do want you, Quinn. More than I've wanted anything in my life. But you're drunk, and we all know you don't make rational decisions when that happens. I know you'll regret it in the morning. Plus, you're married."

"I'm getting divorced," she corrected. As she leaned in and began to place soft kisses on his neck. He was surprised when she dove straight into the sensitive spot on his neck and began to suck.

He tried, he really tried to will himself to push her away again, but he was powerless against her. She had some sort of hold over him he would never understand. And honestly, it felt good to be doing this with someone he actually loved and cared about. That hadn't happened since the last time he slept with her, fourteen years ago.

He smirked down at her as he laid her on the back seat of the car, closed the door, and removed his shirt. _Maybe Beth was right, maybe this was just meant to be, _he thought as he leaned down and kissed Quinn deeply for the first time in sixteen years.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bunches of thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter :)**

**And also thanks to my beta Scarlett88.**

**I don't know if she still reads this story, but I want to dedicate this chapter to my Pooh Bear (you know who you are). I could never be mad at you and I miss you more than words can describe.**

**And without further ado, here is your chapter 16! Enjoy and remember to review after you're done!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_Beth was cold, so cold. She was naked and cold and crying. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but nothing would come out. It was like her vocal cord was paralyzed. Suddenly she felt as if spiders were crawling all over her skin. She opened her eyes to find Jim lying on top of her, his naked, hairy body tickling her skin. She felt as if her throat was closing and it was getting harder to breath. No, this couldn't be happening; all this was supposed to be over. She tried to scream again but still nothing would come out. Why was this happening to her? Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she began to shake as if there was an earthquake._

"Beth…Beth wake up," Shelby said as she shook her screaming daughter awake. Beth opened her eyes quickly. When she saw it was her mom she let out a sob and grabbed onto her for dear life.

A tear escaped Shelby's eye as she gently rocked her daughter back and forth, not knowing what to do. She didn't know how to make her daughter's nightmares go away, and she had never felt so helpless in her life.

"Don't let him hurt me anymore, mama," Beth cried.

Shelby pushed Beth's sweaty hair back from her forehead and kissed her. "You know I'll never let him near you again," she promised.

"Where's…Puck," Beth choked out.

"I don't know baby he didn't come home last night," she answered honestly.

It didn't take too long to rock to teenager back to sleep. Shelby didn't dare leave the room, but instead slept with her daughter wrapped protectively in her arms.

X-X-X-X-X

The first thing Quinn noticed when she woke up was the pain in her neck. The next thing she noticed was that she was cold; she then looked down and noticed she had no clothes on. She began to panic, and when she looked around her she saw she was in a car. She felt something against her shift, and when she looked down she saw tan skin. She began to internally freak out.

"Puck!" she yelled as she shook him awake.

He sat up very fast. "What is it?"

"What happened last night?" she asked. "We didn't…"

Puck looked at her and nervously nodded his head.

Quinn began to shake. She couldn't handle this; how could she have let this happen? She was officially no better than her cheating husband. Before Quinn knew it she was sobbing.

Puck didn't really know what to do. He tried to rub comforting circles on her back, but she jumped away from him. "Don't…don't touch me."

"Quinn…" he began, but she interrupted him.

"How could this have happened?" she cried. "I'm such a bad person."

"Quinn, you're not a bad person," he said. "This isn't the same as your husband. You two were already over when it happened."

Quinn was about to answer, but before she could Puck's phone began to ring. He found it on the floor in the pocket of his jeans. "It's Shelby," he told Quinn before answering the phone. "Hello."

"Puck, I was wondering if you'd be home soon?" Shelby said. "We have a meeting with the lawyer, and Beth has to tell her everything that happened and she really wants you there."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he promised before saying good-bye and hanging up the phone.

Quinn, who momentarily forgot her situation because she was worried for Beth, quirked her eyebrows at him. He explained the situation to her.

"I want to go," Quinn said. "I want to be there for her."

"Okay," Puck shrugged.

Both adults scrambled to find their clothes and put them on. Puck walked over to Beth's car and backed out as Quinn followed. On the drive back to Shelby's house, Quinn was kind of glad for the Beth distraction so she didn't have to think about the fact that she had slept with Puck, in her car, in the parking lot of a bar, while she was still married. It was a good thing Quinn had years and years of experience at pretending to be happy because she knew that's what Beth needed right now. She would smile and be there for Beth, even though the inside of her was being torn.

All the thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind, though, as she pulled into the driveway and saw Beth sitting on the porch swing, listening to her iPod. Beth looked up at the cars and when she saw the two people who got out she jumped off the swing excitedly and ran to greet her birthparents.

"Quinn what are you doing here? I thought you went back home to Cincinnati," Beth questioned.

"I couldn't leave you when you needed me most," Quinn smiled.

Beth smiled back, hers almost a mirror image of her mother's.

Shelby met them all outside, and they hopped into her SUV and headed to the lawyer's office. Puck and Quinn were sitting in the back together. Puck kept trying to get her gaze, but she would not look him in the eyes. This was her way of telling him she wasn't going to think about what happened the night before, but he just wasn't getting the hint.

Instead of worrying about it, though, she focused her energy on Beth who was shaking with nerves in the front seat. Quinn knew Beth didn't want to relive all this, and she didn't want Beth to either, but she knew it was in Beth's best interest to have Jim behind bars. She reached through the side of the seat and gently squeezed Beth's shoulder to tell her she was there. Beth turned around and tried to smile at her, but she wasn't in a smiling mood anymore.

Soon they pulled up to the law office and waited in the lobby for the lawyer to be ready. Soon a skinny girl in her mid-twenties walked up to them. "Mrs. Roberts will see you now."

Everyone nodded and stood up before following the young secretary to a door. She knocked lightly before opening it and letting the group of people in.

They walked into the room. There was a large table in the middle with six chairs around it. Mrs. Roberts was sitting at the head of the table reading a file. She looked up from her papers to smile and greet her guests, motioning for them to sit. They did so, and Mrs. Roberts looked at them with a gentle, warm smile. She was about the same age of Shelby, around her mid-forties. She had fiery red hair that came to her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and inviting, and she wasn't the kind of lawyer Beth thought of when she thought about lawyers. She seemed friendly and caring, not uptight and cold.

"Hello to everyone. My name is Charlotte Roberts and I will be your lawyer for the duration of this trial. I'm guessing you're Beth?" she said looking to the teenage girl. She nodded. "Great. And you all are related to her?"

Shelby smiled. "Yes, I'm her mother, and my name is Shelby. These two," she pointed to Puck and Quinn," are Beth's birth parents who recently came back into her life, and they wanted to be here for her."

"That's great," Charlotte smiled. "The more support you have, the better."

"Now," she continued. "I read through your file and I know the general details, but the only way we're going to win this is if I know everything that happened. I know it's going to be hard to tell, but I promise it will all help in the end. I would never make you go through this if I didn't think it would make a difference, but it does. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Beth nodded, a little hesitant. It took her a minute or two to bring all these memories she had pushed deep down back up, but finally she started. "It all started when I was nine, and my mom went to New York for the weekend. Mom and Jim hadn't been married long, and it was my first night completely alone with him. I liked it at first because he let me watch scary movies and stay up late. But then I finally went to my bedroom to sleep, and I was scared there was going to be monsters in my room, so I made Jim stand at the door while I changed into my pajamas. But before I had the chance to put my pajamas on, he grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. He…he pushed me onto the bed and I was so paralyzed with fear I…I couldn't move. I didn't really know what was happening because I was so young, but I knew it was bad and it hurt so badly. After he…after he raped me, he told me if I told my mom he would kill me. And I believed him. My mom continued to go out of town once a month for the next seven years and it happened every time."

At this point Beth was in tears, as was everyone else in the room, except Charlotte. She had been in this line of work for so long, nothing surprised her anymore.

Shelby, though, felt like she was going to throw up. She felt like the room was getting smaller and squeezing her on either side. It was hard to breath and all she wanted to do was leave, but she couldn't. She couldn't abandon her daughter when she needed her most. All this was already her fault.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Charlotte asked.

"Well there was this one time," Beth began. "It was a year ago, and I told myself it wasn't going to happen again, that I was going to fight back. So, I did. He took me to the bedroom, but I flailed my arms and legs, trying to kick him somewhere, anywhere. He didn't like this at all. When he got me into the bedroom he pushed me hard into the door. He pinned me against it, and I tried to kick him but he was too strong." She let out a sob and took a couple of calming breaths before continuing. "He turned me around and kicked me onto the bed. After that I didn't fight back. I could barely move my back for a week. I told my mom I fell on it at Glee rehearsal but I lied. I always lied."

Shelby cried harder now. It killed her that Beth still thought all this was her fault. But before she had the chance to say anything Puck stood up. "I'm sorry I can't listen to this anymore," he said before pushing the chair back and walking quickly out of the room. He felt like he could kill. He had never felt so much anger in his life and he didn't know what to do with it. He couldn't even take it out on Jim if he wanted to since the bastard was in jail. All he could do was sit in one of the chairs outside the door and try to take deep breaths to calm him down and try not to think about what was being said on the other side of the wall.

After Beth finished telling Charlotte everything, the woman went through the legal proceedings and gave her a general timeline of what would happen next, and what she would need to do. She warned Beth that this was not the last time she was going to have to tell her story, and that this trial could last a long time.

Although Beth wanted nothing more than to never talk about it again she agreed to continue with the trial because she wanted Jim behind bars; she wanted to feel safe.

After the meeting was over Shelby decided Beth needed to go to school for the rest of the school day because she had already missed too much. Beth didn't want to, but she understood why so she didn't put up much of a fight. Besides she hadn't missed Glee, so it wouldn't be too bad.

Shelby had to go back to work to check on rehearsals. Quinn, who was still avoiding Puck, told him she had to get back to Cincinnati to pick her kids up from school.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" he wondered.

"Eventually," Quinn answered. "I just can't handle it right now."

Puck nodded and resisted the urge to kiss her as she got into her car and drove away. He felt awful, knowing what happened the night before could have permanently ruined his chances with her. He felt so helpless about everything going on in his life, and he hated it.

X-X-X-X-X

Secretly, Quinn was not planning on going straight home. She was planning her own little detour. She called Joe and asked him to pick the kids up from school one more time, explaining she would be home by dinnertime.

When she arrived at her destination she could feel butterflies begin to form in her stomach. She didn't know if what she was about to do was the right thing or not, but her heart was telling her it was something that had to be done.

She entered the cold, stone jailhouse and shivered as she stepped inside. It was how she always pictured a jail to be; plain and colorless. She went up to the counter where an old, black lady was watching her miniature TV and not paying a bit of attention to her work.

Quinn cleared her throat to get the ladies attention. "Oh, sorry honey," the lady apologized. "Sometimes I get way into these soaps. How can I help you?" Quinn gave her a slight smile to tell her it was okay. "I'm here to visit Jim Sullivan," she said.

The woman nodded. "Okay, I'm going to need you to sign these papers first."

Quinn did as the woman told before she was led through a series of very high security rooms. She then arrived at the visitation room. It was a lot like in the movies; there was glass separating them and phones they could pick up to talk to one another. Jim wasn't there yet when she arrived, so she sat patiently and waited, going over what she planned to say in her head.

Finally she saw the door on the other side open and a man she guessed was Jim walking towards her. He was a bigger man but that was more from muscle than from fat. He had brown shaggy hair, and gray facial hair that had clearly not been shaved since he arrived. He was wearing the cliché orange jump suit. He sat down at the counter and picked up the phone; Quinn did the same.

"Who are you?" was the first thing he asked.

"My name is Quinn Fabray. I am Beth's birth mother," she answered simply.

His eyes grew wide. "And what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask, no to beg, that you plead guilty at the arraignment," Quinn said, her voice desperate.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Jim questioned.

"Because you know what you did was wrong," Quinn started. "You know what you did to Beth was terrible and toxic and as much as you hate being in here you know you deserve it. Just think about everything you have already put her through. You know you're not going to win the trial, so why make Beth relive those horrible memories over and over?"

Quinn looked into his brown eyes and saw they were regretful. "Are you offering me a deal?"

Quinn shook her head. "I'm not the lawyer, I couldn't even if I wanted to, which I don't. I'm here to tell you this could be a start to making things right. You'll never be able to fix the childhood you stole from Beth, but you can do this to make sure the next years of her life are not as terrible. You've already stolen seven years of her life, please, don't take any more."

Quinn saw a tear run down Jim's cheek. "I never meant for any of this to happen," he cried. "I wasn't always this kind of person; I don't know how I got this way."

"Once a monster, always a monster," Quinn said. She wasn't going to let him play the victim.

He looked up at her and stared her in the eyes. "Fine, I'll do it."

"You will?" Quinn was a bit surprised. She hadn't actually thought she would get him to change his mind, especially so soon.

He nodded. "You're right, I can't do this to her anymore."

"Well good, I'm glad to see you have some sliver of a heart deep down inside," she said. Before he had the chance to say anything else she hung up the phone and stood. She gave him one last glance before motioning to the guard she was done. He escorted her out of the building and she walked towards her car.

She had a long drive back to Cinci and a lot to think about. The words she had said continued to ring in her ears. _Once a monster, always a monster_, she had told him. Maybe that's why she had slept with Puck the night before. She had cheated on Finn all those years ago, and the cycle of cheating for her just continued. Maybe she was doomed to be alone forever as punishment for the crimes. _Once a cheater, always a cheater, _she should have said.

She knew Joe cheated on her first, but that didn't make her feel any better. She had never believed that two wrongs made a right. And yet there was something about the night before that did feel right. She hadn't felt the way she did last night in a long, long time. She didn't know if she had ever felt it with Joe. Sure, she had loved Joe there was no denying that. But maybe there were different degrees of love. She knows the love she has for Puck surpasses everyone, except for her kids. But she knows love isn't always enough, and that's what scares her the most.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks as always to everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how happy it makes me.**

**And thanks to my beta Scarlett88 :)**

**It's hard to believe there will only be one more chapter after this one! I can't believe this story is already ending. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the final one I will be posting as soon as its written!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Beth was lying in her room, attempting to read her World History book when she heard her mom call her name. "I'm in my room," she yelled back. A second later, Shelby's footsteps could be heard until Beth's door finally swung open. Beth looked up from her book to her mother who was standing in the doorway, and she quirked her blonde eyebrows at her mom, expectantly.

"Mrs. Roberts said she needs to see us right away," Shelby explained.

"What? Why?" Beth wondered nervously.

"She didn't say, but it didn't seem bad."

Beth nodded, hoping her mom was right. She shut her book and grabbed her purse before following the elder woman to the car.

There was a bit of tension in the car because both women were scared of what they were about to hear. It could either be really great news or it could be really horrible news. For Charlotte to call them down to her office, they knew it would either be one of the two extremes and probably nothing in the middle.

Shelby pulled into the parking lot before they got out of the car and made their way into the building. While sitting in the waiting room, Shelby attempted to read a magazine while Beth picked at her fingernails (a habit she knew wasn't good, but it distracted her).

After just a few minutes, the same receptionist as the time before came out and showed them back to Charlotte's office. Beth and Shelby relaxed a bit as they entered the room because they saw a large smile pasted across Charlotte's face.

"Thanks for coming to see me on such short notice," the lawyer began, "But I thought this was the kind of news I should tell you in person."

The mother and daughter leaned into Charlotte in anticipation. "Jim's lawyer called me earlier today," she began, "And said that Jim changed his mind, and decided to plead guilty, which means there won't be a trial."

Beth felt her heart leap inside her chest as tears of happiness filled her eyes. There isn't going to be a trial anymore. She doesn't have to tell all the disgusting details anymore. She can finally let it all go; she can finally be free.

"Did he say what changed his mind?" Shelby wondered.

"He just said Jim talked to someone who made him look at everything from a different perspective, and he didn't want to hurt Beth anymore."

Shelby felt as if a boulder had just been lifted off her chest. It was over, everything was over, and now she and Beth could heal and get on with their lives. She knows it isn't something that's going to disappear ever, but it's also something that they can deal with in strides.

She stood up from the table and walked to Charlotte before enveloping her in a hug. "Thanks so much," she cried.

Charlotte, used to this kind of behavior by now, hugged the mom back. "You're most welcome, although I didn't do much."

Shelby nodded as she sniffled a little. She reached out to grab Beth's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Beth stood up to join her mom so they could leave.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope I never have to see you two again," she winked.

"We hope that, too," Shelby said, giving Charlotte one more hug before wrapping her arm around her daughter and heading towards the door. Beth turned around and gave the lawyer one more grateful smile before leaving the room.

Once in the car, Shelby smiled wide before leaning in and kissing her daughter gently on the nose. Beth smiled at her mom and laid her head on the woman's shoulder. "I love you, Mom," she said.

"I love you more."

Shelby started the car and headed home. When they walked into the house, Beth felt some sort of ease settle over her. It was official, she was safe now and Jim was never going to get her again. And as much as she lost during this whole thing, she had gained so much more. It had led her to meet her birthparents as well as a sister she never knew she had. Now that this was all over, she could enjoy getting to know these new people in her life, and focus on school and Glee. She wasn't naïve enough to think it was going to go away in one night, but she knew she had a great support system and soon she would be as good as new. When it came down to it, she was a lucky girl, luckier than some in her position and for that, she would be eternally grateful.

X-X-X-X-X

Word soon got around that there would be no trial, and Carol and Burt offered to have a celebratory dinner at their house the next night.

Carol and Rachel were in the kitchen making the food while Finn and Burt were "cleaning" in the living room to get ready for the guests that would be coming over.

"I'm really glad you and my son are going to try and give a relationship a shot," Carol said nonchalantly and she stirred the spaghetti sauce.

"Yea, me too," Rachel said a bit dreamy. "I really do care about your son, I have since high school, and I really hope things can work out this time around."

"Well, if it helps, Burt and I are rooting for you two," Carol said. "Finn has had a tough couple of years with Kennedy and her mom running off and it's nice to see him happy again." Rachel smiled. "He deserves to be happy; he's such a great person. You raised him really well."

"Thank you," Carol blushed a bit. "I did my best."

"Well, your best is a very good best."

Before Carol had the chance to answer the doorbell rang and Burt went to answer the door. There was a bit of commotion as he and Finn greeted the guests.

A second later there was a loud, "Rachel!" that came from the kitchen door.

Rachel looked over to see a small blonde walking towards her. "Beth!" she greeted as a Rachel Barry world-class-smile adorned her face. She walked to her sister and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight.

"How are you?" she asked after she had let go.

Beth shrugged. "I'm doing fine."

"Good to hear," Rachel smiled as she hugged the teenager once more.

"Now isn't that a sight every mother wants to see," Shelby said as she entered the kitchen.

Beth and Rachel laughed.

"We haven't known each other long, give it some time, I'm sure we'll find something to fight about," Rachel joked.

"Yea, like who is the best singer," Beth chimed in.

"Wow, slow down there," Rachel warned. "I will teach you my tricks, but no one is as wonderful as the great Rachel Barry."

Beth just rolled her eyes and giggled.

Beth and Shelby offered to help with dinner, and soon the four women found a nice rhythm as they finished the cooking.

Meanwhile, Puck, who had come with Shelby and Beth, was standing a bit awkwardly in the living room with Finn. (Burt had gone upstairs to get Kennedy). He hadn't talked to Finn since high school and he honestly didn't know if Finn was still mad at him for sleeping with Quinn all those years ago.

"So, uh, how have you been?" Puck asked.

Finn shrugged. "Things have been looking up." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You?"

"Just happy all this shit is over," Puck answered. They both nodded and stood in silence.

"So, uh, how's the garage?" Puck asked.

"Business has been good; can't complain."

More silence.

"So what do, uh, what do you do for a living?" Finn wondered.

Puck chuckled a bit. "I worked at a diner when I was living in New York. But it, uh, doesn't really have vacation time so I had to quit to come here, not that it matters, that place was shit. I'm thinking about moving back to Lima anyway."

"That's cool. You know, we're always looking for extra help at the garage; I'll talk to Burt for you if you decide to move her for sure."

"That'd be cool," Puck nodded.

"You still like the Bengals?" Finn asked.

"Yea," Puck nodded.

"I think they're playing right now, I'll turn it on."

"Sounds good," Puck smiled as he sat down on the couch. Finn turned the TV on.

"Want a beer?" Finn offered.

"Yea, that'd be cool."

Finn nodded before disappearing and returning a second later with two beers in hand. He handed one to Puck before joining him on the couch. The awkwardness seemed to have disappeared and the two were hanging out again, just like old times.

At 7 o'clock when the dinner was to start, the doorbell rang and Quinn arrived with Ayden and Ella. Now that everyone was accounted for and dinner was ready, they all sat down in the dining room to eat.

It was a nice meal and everyone felt happy to be back together. It was the first time a lot of them had been together since high school, and there was a lot of catching up to do. Each person explained what they had been doing in that fourteen years time, and told their share of funny and sad stories.

Half way through the desert of chocolate cake, Ella and Ayden decided to tell their own stories. The most important was what they were going to be for Halloween because it was only a short ten days away.

"I'm gonna be a pirate, like Captain Jack Sparrow!" Ayden said in his best pirate impersonation. "Arrrggg!" He made a fake hook out of his finger and scrunched up his face. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"And I'm gonna be a fairy!" Ella practically yelled to get the attention back on her. "A purple fairy with pink wings and mommy even got me sparkly heals!"

Everyone cooed at the two kids as they continued to talk about their costumes. Finn looked to his left to see Kennedy playing with her macaroni (specially made for her because she always had macaroni on Fridays).

"Kennedy, do you want to tell everyone what you're being for Halloween?" Finn urged.

The little girl didn't even look up from her plate. She just continued to play with the noodles, swinging her head from side to side in rhythm.

"Kennedy…" he said again. This time she looked up at him for a short second before shaking her head and going back to her food. Finn sighed.

Carol, who could sense Finn's frustration chimed in. "Kennedy's going to be Dora the Explorer."

"I love Dora!" Ella said excitedly, distracting everyone and leading to a new conversation about how children's shows these days are nothing like they used to be.

After dinner everyone went outside so Puck, Finn, and Burt could help Ayden with his baseball, and Beth decided to join in. The women sat on the deck and watched the game while Ella swung on the swing set and Kennedy played in the sand box.

It seemed so right and not forced; like this was something they had been doing for years. Everyone was able to forget all the problems swirling around in their minds as they relaxed and enjoyed being with friends.

But like everything, it didn't last forever. The kids began to get tired and cranky, so everyone migrated back into the house to say their good-byes.

Quinn planned on staying in a hotel, but Shelby insisted she and the kids stay at her house. Beth would sleep with Shelby in her room and Quinn and the kids could take the teenager's room, while Puck continued to sleep on the couch. It seemed like a fair enough deal so Quinn agreed.

When they got back to the Corcoran house, Quinn got the kids ready for bed while everyone else watched a movie in the living room. Half-way through the movie Beth was out, and Puck carried her back to Shelby's room where Shelby thanked him and bid him good-night. He returned to the living room to see Quinn was still sitting on the couch.

He walked towards her slowly. He could tell she was in deep concentration about something.

Quinn heard Puck walking back towards the couch and sighed. "I guess we should talk about this now."

"Okay," Puck said joining her on the couch.

She looked over at him, her eyes settling on his. He felt like she could see right into the very depth of his soul. "Do you love me, Puck?"

Her eyes were desperate and confused, and he wanted to do something to fix it. "I've loved you since high school, Quinn. Since the day I found out you were pregnant more specifically."

She nodded and closed her eyes, contemplating what she had just heard. She felt a bit of déjà vu sweep over her as she thought back to the day Beth was born.

"_Did you love me?" she had asked._

"_Yes, especially now." _

But she hadn't ever answered him. She hadn't been honest with the fact that she had indeed loved him, but was too scared and insecure to admit it. But she was older now, and she was different.

"I love you, too." The words came easily from her tongue, and she knew then that it was right. She didn't regret saying it like she thought she might, but instead felt a calming sense of relief wash over her body.

Puck's heart skipped a beat when he heard what she had said. She had known for years how he felt about her, but she had never acknowledged that the feelings were mutual. He was glad he was sitting because he began to feel weak at the knees and a goofy smile overtook his face._ Damn, he was such a pussy_.

"But…" he said, knowing there was always a catch.

"But it's complicated, with my marriage and all," she said.

"What's complicated about it? He cheated on you, more than once," Puck said a bit angrily. "No way in hell you're going back to him."

Quinn nodded. "It's just scary. I told myself that my kids weren't going to have the same life I did."

"The only way your kids will have the same life is if you live in a loveless marriage like your parents did for so many years," Puck answered.

Quinn let out a small sob as she nodded. "Yea, you're right."

She leaned her head onto Puck's chest and took in his familiar scent that hadn't changed since high school. It made her feel a bit of nostalgia and she couldn't help but smile through her tears.

She pulled back so their eyes were locked again. "But we can't be together until the divorce is final. I'm not doing that."

Puck wanted nothing more than to be with Quinn as soon as he possibly could, but he knew waiting was important to her so he nodded and agreed. "But the minute it's final, you're all mine."

She snuggled back into his chest. "That's fair, but what about the distance? You live in New York and I live in Cinci," she explained.

"Finn said something about needing help at the garage," he shrugged, "so I was thinking about moving back to Lima."

"I wish I could," Quinn sighed. "But I don't want to have Ayden and Ella leave their school and friends on top of everything else. But we can be together on weekends and days Joe has the kids. And Cinci isn't too far of a drive."

"We'll make it work," he said kissing her forehead.

They snuggled on the couch a bit longer before she snuck back to the bedroom and slept.

X-X-X-X-X

After everyone left the house, Finn changed Kennedy into her pajamas and had her sleep on the couch while the adults cleaned up. Carol and Burt took the dining room while Rachel and Finn did the dishes.

"Tonight was fun," Rachel smiled as she dried the salad bowl. "I forgot you could actually have fun in Lima."

"We're not as hardcore as New York, but we have our moments," Finn chuckled.

"Speaking of that," Rachel said. "I talked to Shelby tonight and she said she would love for me to help her with the play."

"So you'll be staying for sure?" he wondered.

She nodded. "I'm going apartment shopping tomorrow, so for now, at least, I'm staying."

Finn smiled before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips.

Rachel continued to dry a few dishes before speaking up again. "You seemed upset earlier, at dinner," she said carefully.

Finn sighed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. He didn't talk about Kennedy's Autism much, but he knew this was an important conversation to have. "Sometimes it's just frustrating to see other children fully engaging in conversation and being so open, when I know Kennedy will never be like that."

Rachel nodded as she took his hand into hers, urging him to continue.

"I mean I love K, don't get me wrong," he started. "But sometimes it's hard not to wish for things that will never happen because of her Autism. And I know it's not her fault, and that she can't help it, but it still frustrates me."

Rachel looked straight into Finn's hazel eyes and gave him a gentle smile. "You're a wonderful father, Finn," she said patting his hand. "And what you're feeling is only normal. Sometimes it's hard to except that Kennedy will be different, but that doesn't mean you love her any less. You've given up so much for her, and she knows it, she just doesn't know how to express her thanks. But I can see in the way she listens to you, more than anyone else, that she loves you so much."

"Thanks, Rach," he said kissing the top of her head. "It's only been a couple days and I already don't know what I'd do without you."

"I feel the same way," she smiled.

The next day Rachel found an apartment. After it was official she took out her phone and dialed her agent's number, finally deciding to tell her the truth. For now, she wasn't looking for any jobs. She had achieved her dreams of being a Broadway star and now she had different dreams to fulfill.


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE :)**

**Wow, I cannot believe this story is actually over. I want to thank each and every one of my readers; whether you've been with me from the beginning, middle, or are just now reading it, I love you all! Words cannot describe how thankful I am for each review and alert I recieved.**

**Since this is the last chapter, I do have one request of all of you; please leave a review. If you've been reading but haven't left one yet, this is your chance. I really want to know the opinion of each and every one of you. I want to know what you thought, whether you loved it or thought it was just okay. Give me suggestions as to how I can improve and just let me know what you thought about it. I would really mean so much to me.**

**And of course I want to thank my amazing beta Scarlett88 for sticking with me and helping me throughout this process.**

**And because I know some of you will ask, there will be no sequel to this story. I'm happy with where I left it and I just have too much on my plate as it is. **

**Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**Enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Six months later, Quinn sat by the window overlooking her front yard, eager. She grew impatient as she watched the mailman stop at each house, slowly but surely making his way towards her own. Minutes tick by before he stopped in front of her house. She watched meticulously as he reached to his left, gathering a pile of envelopes and magazines. Quinn scanned those in his hands and found a large white envelope within the shuffle. She smiled as she watched him open her mailbox and shove everything inside. A couple seconds later he is on his way to the next house and Quinn hopped off her couch and ran to the front door. She stopped to collect herself, took a deep, calming breath, and walked down her front sidewalk out to the mailbox. She took out the envelopes and magazines, before coolly walking back to her house. When she was inside she threw everything on the kitchen counter except for the large white envelope. Excitement churning in her stomach, she opened the envelope carefully. Happy to see what she expected she picked up her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello."

"Puck!" she exclaimed. "Guess what I got in the mail today!"

"The papers?" he said, Quinn noticing the excitement in his voice.

"Yes!" she answered.

"I'm leaving work now; I'll be there in an hour and a half."

"I'll tell Joe to keep the kids tonight."

"Good; more of you for me then." With that he hung up the phone and Quinn followed suit. She put the phone down and took another look at the papers in her hand, her final divorce papers. She flipped to the back page where both she and Joe's signatures were signed in permanent ink. Quinn wasn't exactly ecstatic about being divorced, but she had had six months to grieve the loss of her marriage, and now it was time for her to move on…to Puck more specifically.

He had been patient with her over the last six months. She could tell it was killing him inside to be so close to having her, but not quite there yet. But now they could start over and be the family they were always meant to be.

X-X-X-X-X

An hour and eighteen minutes later there is a knock on Quinn's front door. "That was fast," Quinn smirked as she opened the door.

"I might have gone a little over the speed limit," Puck answered. He smiled at her before wrapping his arm around her small waist and pulling her close to him. She looked up into his hazel eyes, which shone with happiness. Their faces moved closely together before their lips connected and lust took over their bodies. Quinn cupped her hands around his cheeks, scruffy and warm. He pulled her closer, as close as their bodies would allow, and kissed her with more ferocity than he can ever remember with anyone else.

Tongues dueled in a heated battle as the two continued to kiss. It wasn't until Quinn felt lightheaded from the lack of air that she pulled back, inhaling a large gulp of air as she did.

"Wow," was all she managed to say.

"Yea, wow," Puck nodded in agreement.

He looked at her with a smile so large, Quinn wasn't sure she'd ever seen one so happy on his face.

"What's all that smiling about, Mr. Puckerman?" Quinn asked.

He took her hand and interlaced their fingers together. "I just can't believe I finally get to be with you. I've waited sixteen years for this moment."

Guilty tears began to form in Quinn's eyes. "You would have been with me sixteen years ago if I would have grown up and accepted my feelings towards you."

He shook his head as he wiped a tear away from her green eyes. "We can't change the past, Quinn, but we can control what happens now. And now, all I want is you."

"When did you become the wise and mature one?"

Puck shrugged. "Gotta grow up sometime, right?"

She nodded as she leaned in for another passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she took his hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom so they could finally continue what they had started sixteen years before.

X-X-X-X-X

Rachel had just arrived home from a long day at play rehearsal. The play was to begin showings in two weeks and as co-directors, she and Shelby had a lot of things to get done. But those things could wait because right now her comfy bed was calling her name. She changed into a t-shirt and comfy shorts before collapsing into bed and snuggling with her pillow. Right as she was on the brink of sleeping her phone began to ring. She let out a grunt before turning over and grabbing her phone. She saw it was Finn who was calling so she answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, Rach," Finn said, his voice a bit frantic. "I need a favor from you."

She shot up to a sitting position. "Of course," she said, "Is everything okay?"

"Burt's had another heart attack," Finn explained. "Not a major one, but he's in the hospital and my mom's not good in that situation alone, so I was going to go down there and keep her company until Kurt can get a plane from Los Angeles. But I needed someone to watch Kennedy for me."

"Yea, of course, I'll be right over," Rachel said.

"Thanks babe."

"No problem."

They both hung up as Rachel got out of bed and grabbed her purse and keys. She ran down the steps of her apartment and out to her car.

Rachel was a bit nervous on the ride to Finn's house. In the six months they had been dating she had never been with Kennedy by herself. Although she was actually really good with Kennedy, and enjoyed spending time with her, she was still nervous that she would do something to upset the young girl and not know what to do to make it better.

But Rachel had no choice because Finn needed her, and five minutes later she pulled into his driveway. She got out and before she had time to knock on the front door, it opened. Rachel walked forward and gave Finn a tight hug. He hugged her back and for a moment they forgot about everything that was happening. But then Rachel suddenly snapped out of it and let go.

"So, where's K?" she asked, stepping into the small living room.

"In her bedroom playing with stuffed animals," he answered. "Here's a list of Kennedy's routines with times and everything." He handed her a small piece of paper with his childish scribbling on it. "If you have any questions about any of it, just call me."

She nodded. "We'll be fine."

"Good, thanks again for doing this."

"Anytime."

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

Once he had gone Rachel made her way back to Kennedy's bedroom where the young girl was organizing her stuffed animals by color.

"That's pretty, Kennedy," Rachel said softly as she walked into the room.

The little girl turned around and looked at her before turning her attention back to her animals without a word.

"I really like this yellow duck," Rachel persisted. She reached over and picked it up to show the little girl, but as soon as she did Kennedy let out a high-pitched scream.

Panic filled Rachel's stomach. _What had she done? _

"Shhh, Kennedy, it's okay," she soothed. She reached out her hand to comfort the girl which was an even bigger mistake. Kennedy jumped back and began to scream even louder. She shook her head, her light brown hair moving every which way. Rachel looked down at the paper that was still in her hands to see if it would help in any way. At the bottom she read_: The yellow duck is K's new object of obsession. Don't take it away from her or she may throw a tantrum._

Rachel looked at the yellow duck in her hand and cursed herself. _Why hadn't she read the paper before interacting with Kennedy?_

"Here, K," she said, sitting the yellow duck on the bed in front of the screaming girl. Her little face was red and her blue eyes filled with tears. She snatched the duck off the bed as soon as Rachel sat it down. She cuddled the duck close to her and rocked back and forth. The screaming ceased and she began to calm down.

Rachel let out a deep sigh of relief when Kennedy soon went back to playing with the stuffed animals.

She stood in the doorway reading the paper over twice just in case she missed anything. She looked at the clock to see it was almost seven, which was Kennedy's dinner time. Finn wrote that on Wednesdays she always had chicken nuggets and fries and there was some in the kitchen for her to heat up.

Rachel made her way to the kitchen where she found the food and heated it up for Kennedy. Then as soon as the clock turned seven (she was scared to do it a minute too soon or too late) she walked to Kennedy's room to tell her dinner was ready.

Without even looking over to Rachel, Kennedy grabbed her duck and stood, walking to the kitchen and plopping down in her seat at the table. Rachel sat the plate and a glass of milk in front of the young girl, who ate it happily as she swung her head from side to side rhythmically. Rachel sat across from her and watched, but didn't say a word, knowing it would be pointless to anyway.

Kennedy finished her dinner at 7:20 promptly and it was time for a movie. Kennedy went to the stack of Blue Rays and pulled out Tangled, placing it in Rachel's lap.

"Is this what you want to watch?" Rachel asked.

The little girl didn't answer; instead just sat on the couch and waited.

Rachel put the disc in and started the TV. When the movie came on, Kennedy clapped excitedly, her favorite duck sitting in her lap.

Rachel hadn't ever seen the movie Tangled before so she watched as intently as Kennedy. Towards the end of the movie, Rachel saw the young girl was yawning. A minute later Kennedy lay down on the couch, laying her head in Rachel's lap. Rachel smiled at the first contact she had with the little girl.

By the time the movie was over Kennedy had fallen asleep. Rachel was too afraid to move her, though, so she changed the TV back to regular television and watched _What not to Wear_ as she gently ran her hand through Kennedy's silky brown hair.

Two hours later, the front door opened and Rachel saw Finn walk through.

"Shhh," Rachel said before Finn could talk. He looked at Kennedy asleep in Rachel's lap and smiled.

"I didn't want to wake her by moving her to her bed," Rachel whispered.

Finn nodded as he carefully picked his small daughter up and carried her like an infant into her room. Rachel pulled back the covers so he could lay Kennedy in the bed. He then kissed her forehead gently and turned off the lights as they left.

"How'd it go?" Finn wondered as he sat down on the living room couch.

"Great," Rachel answered, joining him. "There was one small meltdown at the beginning, but it was my own fault. I didn't read the paper first and accidentally picked up the yellow duck."

Finn chuckled. "I tried to warn you."

"I know," Rachel laughed. "I guess next time I'll read the instructions before."

"So you will do it a next time?" Finn wondered. "I know it's not exactly easy taking care of K, but she really does seem to like you. She doesn't snuggle up on the couch with just anybody."

Rachel smiled proudly, "Of course. I really love that little girl."

"And I love you," Finn said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"How's Burt doing?"

"The doctors say he'll be fine," Finn answered. "It was his first heart attack since we were in high school and it wasn't nearly as bad. He just needs to eat more fish and things like that."

"I'm so glad," Rachel smiled.

There was a little silence before Finn spoke up. "I have, um, one more thing I wanted to ask you," he said nervously.

"Mmhmm."

"Well, it's been six awesome months since we started dating again, and I've been so happy, happier than I think I ever have in my life. And you're so good with Kennedy and she adores you, too. And I love you, Rach, I really do." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box; Rachel gasped.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he continued, his voice shaking with nervousness. "And I know this isn't some huge romantic gesture that you were probably expecting. Well, I wasn't expecting it either. I planned to do this this weekend; take you out to a nice dinner or something, but seeing you on the couch with K and how good you were with her, I just can't stop myself. So I'm just going to say it; Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

Large tears filled Rachel's chocolate eyes as her breath was momentarily caught in her throat. For the first time in her life, words would not escape her lips, so all she could do was nod.

Finn let out a large sigh of relief as a smile spread from cheek to cheek. "You don't think this is too fast? "

"Finn, we've loved each other sixteen years; this isn't too fast," she managed to say through her tears.

He opened the box and showed her the ring. "I know it's nothing too special, but one day I promise I'll get something better for you."

Rachel shook her head as she looked at the ring with three small diamonds in front of her. "No, this one is perfect."

She leaned in and kissed Finn with everything she had. How had a day that started out so ordinary had turned into one of the best days of her life?

X-X-X-X-X

That Friday night Beth was pacing back in forth in her room. What started out as nervous butterflies in her stomach had turned into something more like nervous elephants.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and her mom stepped inside.

"Mom, I can't do it," Beth whined.

Shelby sighed as she sat Beth down on the bed before sitting next to her. She started playing with Beth's blonde ponytail. "Beth, I have no doubt that you will do anything but blow the judge's socks off when you sing tomorrow at Regionals."

"But at rehearsal today I started to sing when I looked into the empty auditorium and there Jim was, sitting front and center, smirking at me," Beth shuddered. "I…I couldn't do it and I ran off the stage."

"Bethy, he can't get you anymore; he's in jail," Shelby explained as her fingers continued to gently comb through blonde hair.

"I know," Beth said. "And I tried to make him go away, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get him to disappear."

Shelby looked at her daughter with big sympathetic eyes. "You know what will make him go away?"

Beth shook her head.

"Tomorrow, when you sing, I want you to look out into the crowd. Look and see all the people who will be there watching; who are rooting for you. Me, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Carol, we're all here for you. You're going to see how much love you have gained and you're going to sing, better than you ever have and you're going to show Jim and everyone else how far you have come. You are going to show him he didn't take everything from you. That you are still Beth Corcoran and no one can take that from you."

A tear slid down Beth's pale cheek. "What would I ever do without you, mom?"

"Let's hope you'll never find out," Shelby smiled as she pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

The next day as Beth waited backstage for her group to sing, she didn't feel as nervous. Her mom was right; she couldn't let Jim keep getting the better of her, and she wasn't going to let him ruin her moment in the spotlight.

"You ready for you big solo?" asked Emerson as she walked up behind her best friend.

Beth nodded. "I think I am."

"You'll do great," Emerson assured her before giving her a good-luck hug.

The lights began to flicker, which indicated Beth's group was about to start performing. They huddled together, Mr. Schue in the middle, as they wished each other good luck.

"Just remember to try your best and have fun out there," Mr. Schuster said. "If you do that, winning will only be icing on the cake."

Everyone nodded and smiled. They did a little cheer that was ritual before every performance. Afterwards Beth walked over to the curtain. She took one last deep, calming breath before opening it a little and walking onto stage by herself. There was a mike in the middle of the stage; she walked over to it, spotlight on her. Beth scanned the crowd before she saw her mom sitting in the middle, about four rows back. Shelby smiled and nodded at her daughter. Beth gave her a small smile as the music to _Anyway_ by Martina McBride started.

_You can spend your whole life buildin'  
Something from nothin'  
One storm can come and blow it all away  
Build it anyway_

She looked at her mom again. She wasn't even done with the first verse of the song and Shelby already had tears flowing from her eyes. Beth thought about how lucky she was to have a mother who loved and cared about her so much. Her mom had gone through a lot these last couple months, just as she had, but Shelby had stayed strong for her. Her mom was her rock; she was her everything.

_You can chase a dream  
That seems so out of reach  
And you know it might not ever come your way  
Dream it anyway_

She looked over at Rachel, who was sitting next to her mom, tears evident in the brown eyes that so resembled her own mother's. Rachel, a sister she had never known she had until this year, had become one of the most important people in her life. Beth admired her sister's determination more than anything. Her whole life, Rachel was constantly put down and told her dream would never be a reality, but she chose to ignore those who ridiculed her and showed every one of them by ending up on Broadway. And now she was to marry Finn; another dream come true for Rachel. Beth only hoped she could do the same as her sister.

_God is great  
But sometimes life ain't good  
And when I pray  
It doesn't always turn out like I think it should  
But I do it anyway  
I do it anyway_

Beth thought about her own situation, about everything that happened with Jim. The only thing that kept Beth going through those times was the realization that she knew things would get better. And she prayed and prayed that someday they would. She had no idea they would turn out better than she ever expected, with so many new people in her life to love and care for her. God acted in mysterious ways; that much had been made clear to Beth.

_You can love someone with all your heart  
For all the right reasons  
In a moment they can choose to walk away  
Love 'em anyway_

Beth looked to Quinn and Puck, who were sitting on the other side of Shelby. Their hands intertwined as they watched their baby girl sing with a bit of déjà vu. They were her birth parents, their DNA coursed through her veins- in every aspect of her body. She watched as they went through a difficult time in their life; when love seemed so hopeless to the both of them. She watched as they found each other, and chose to love each other, even after everything they had been through. They showed Beth what true love was.

_You can pour your soul out singing  
A song you believe in  
That tomorrow they'll forget you ever sang  
Sing it anyway  
Yea, sing it anyway  
Yeah, yeah!  
I sing  
I dream  
I love  
anyway_

Tears formed in Beth's eyes as her song came to an end. She put everything she had inside of her into singing this song well. It wasn't just about the team winning; it was about Beth showing she was strong. And even if tomorrow everyone in the whole auditorium forgot about her performance- even if her team loss- Beth knew she would look back on this moment with nostalgia and pride. She is Beth Corcoran, and no one can take that away from her, and in this moment she proved that.

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
